Knocking down the walls
by marcer
Summary: Chin and his task force in San Francisco, are involved in a difficult case of a serial killer. They have apparently crossed with a CIA operation so with every action he takes finds out somebody is building walls to block him. Chin asks Steve for help, he knows the SEAL has the training, skills and contacts to knock down those walls.
1. We need help

**Welcome to my new story. I really hope you enjoy it. I have reviewed it several times, but please excuse the grammar or spelling errors that may still exist. All constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters and situations inherent in the Hawaii five-0 TV show are owned by its creators and CBS. They are taken back for entertainment purposes only. No money or goods have been exchanged in the publishing of this story.**

* * *

 **Knocking down the walls**

Chapter 1: We need help

San Francisco

It's eleven o'clock at night on Yerba Buena Island. A man walks slowly with raised hands, trying not to stumble in the irregular ground. Another man walks behind him, he is tall and strong, wears combat clothing and has a semi-automatic gun in his hand. They are about to reach the Interstate Highway when the man behind him yells telling him to kneel. With a rope, ties man's hands and feet and moves two steps backward. A minute later, one single shot breaks the silence of the night.

* * *

Chin is on his car and heads home. He's really exhausted after two useless weeks with this case. Now there are three bodies, all found in the same way: A single shot in the head with a bullet caliber 19mm Parabellum, bound in hands and feet and abandoned on the side of the 80th Interstate Highway in Yerba Buena Island, near the Coast Guard reserve.

According to the investigation, there's nothing in common between those three people, they had unrelated work or family, and even their geographically location was completely different. They lived in different neighborhoods and had different professions. There is no clue except the ballistics tests that say that the bullets probably come from a modified SIG Sauer P320.

As this is a weapon used by the armed forces, Chin has attempted to compare the bullets with military records. Today, two agents from NCIS have come to his office, demanding detailed information about the case, ballistics reports and the bullets recovered from the bodies. The corpses in the morgue have been taken. All. And they have informed him that, thereafter, his task force is out of the case.

This morning he wakes up early, as every morning, he turns left and extends his hand until he finds Abby's warm body at his side. Slowly, he attracts her to him and puts a slow and gentle kiss on her lips. At that time, the phone rings, as always. Sighing, he takes it from the night table and picks up the call "Lieutenant Kelly".

Smiles when hears that voice that he knows well, "Chin, this is Kono". Resigned, sits on the bed and asks him "Hi cousin, what a pleasure?"

She answers quickly, "We have another body. Same location."

Chin knows he will have some trouble with the Navy if gets involved in the case but even so, goes to the scene. When he arrives, Kono is there, along with medical examiners. "The victim is Kaleu Palani" Kono says with intention. Chin quickly looks up at her "the victim is from Hawaii?"

"Yes. Seems to be the CEO in a company of industrial supplies in Mapunapuna St. in Honolulu", Kono answers, while gives Chin a black leather wallet with the driver's license of the victim. "Okay!" Chin says surprised, "We must research if there is any relationship with some of the other victims and to check the reports of missing persons". Slowly approaches the victim and lifts for a brief moment, the sheet covering his face.

That afternoon, the NCIS agents visit him in his office again, demanding all the evidence raised in the scene and all the information they have gathered until now. "It seems that NCIS will have to sign our paychecks this month," says Chin to Kono, who is seated with him in his office "We've been doing their job for last two weeks".

He looks towards her up and sees an expression on his cousin's face; he has not seen long time ago. "What are you thinking Kono?" asks her, not knowing very well if he wants to hear the answer or not.

"Maybe you have your hands tied, but we know someone who wouldn't stop," she says, smiling.

"Wait a second, Kono..."

"Why wait? We give him all the information we found about the CEO, and he has jurisdiction to investigate some hawaiian guy disappeared, right? In addition, he has contacts and the skills to knock down some of the walls that the Navy has put in front of you."

"We could get him in trouble," Chin says cautious, without even admitting he really likes Kono's idea.

"When that stopped him?" she says. "Come on cus!, admit for me that you would like to enjoy again, even for a short time, the immunity and means we had there".

Chin finally sighs and she knows she has convinced him "Okay..." Takes out his phone and dials the number.

* * *

Honolulu

Steve and Lou gets into the Palace, with two cups of coffee in a hand and a box of malasadas in the other. "I tell you, brother. These new malasadas stuffed with stewed pineapple pastry from Liliha Bakery are Heaven on the Earth. Perhaps this is the way in which Danny fall in love with the pineapple. Don't you think? ".

Both men get into the elevator. When listens to the mention of his partner, a light shadow of sadness crosses Steve's face. Danny is in New Jersey since two weeks ago, Grace has been exploring universities and it seems that Princeton catches strongly her interest. So much so that she has joined a summer course to taste the waters.

"Have you had news from Danny?" Lou asks.

Steve tries his voice sounds normal, "In fact Yes, Grace called me last night to tell me about her course. She seems to be really excited about going to Princeton. She says she'll make her application once the summer is over. Also is thinking to process a scholarship to help Danny with the costs". Lou says, trying to sound optimistic, "It's good for her, isn't it?"

"Of course..." Steve answers, without finding more to say. Lou looks him. Steve doesn't want to confess he is afraid Danny go back to New Jersey when Grace goes to College. It has already happened before, Danny has traveled thousands of miles and changed his place of residence to be close to her and there's no doubt about he would leave everything: the restaurant, Five-0, and his life in Hawaii and would go back to Jersey if she decides to study at Princeton.

At that time, his phone rings, taking him out of his thoughts. Incredulous looks the screen and answers with a wide smile, "Hey! Chin. How long, buddy!"

"Hello. Steve. It's really great to hear you. How are you?" Chin's voice , although friendly, sounds concerned. "Just surviving, Chin, just surviving. And you? Do you know something about Kono?"

"We are fine. She's here with me." It is evident that Chin doesn't want the casual talk about the family.

"Okay, buddy..." Steve tells him "You don't sound well. Did something happen?

"We're working together on a case I want to talk to you about. I need your help."

"Of course, can you set a video conference? I'll call the others and see you in ten minutes. Okay?"

* * *

Ten minutes later the team members are gathered next the smart table, Steve, Lou, Tani, Junior and Jerry. Then the videoconference starts and the cousins appear on the screen. "Hey! Boss" Kono says, smiling "How are you guys, Lou, Jerry?"

"Hello Kono" Lou greets her with affection. He doesn't want to admit it, but the misses her. Jerry makes a movement with his hand and says simply "Hello. I miss you guys."

"Where is Danny?" Chin asks.

"In Jersey. He went to take Grace to a summer course at Princeton. Apparently she wants to enter next year" Steve doesn't want his concern about Danny, blur the huge happiness to see the cousins, for the first time since more than one year ago. "He comes back tomorrow. Chin, Kono, these are Junior and Tani".

"Well, I'm sorry to shorten the greeting session but we need to go to the point". The display shows the image of a Hawaiian man about forty-five years of age and medium build. "This is Kaleu Palani, CEO in a company of industrial supplies in Honolulu."

Lou asks "why is important?

"We found his body this morning, in the Yerba Buena Island" now a picture of the body at the crime scene replaces the previous one.

"This is the fourth body found like this in two weeks. We believe it's a serial killer work, but we have not established the pattern that the killer used to choose its victims yet."

On the screen appear, along with the Kalani's. The images of the other three victims. Kono explains "Janett Pickford, a high school math teacher; Gerard Tesser, cab driver in the area of Sausalito, and Frederik Nelson, automotive engineer. The three were found in the same place, same cause of death and same MO".

"Have you figured out if the victims knew each other, or if there's a link between them?" Steve asks.

Chin's voice sounds desperate "Nor work, hobbies, the area where they lived, or their children's schools. Nothing. And that's not the worst part".

"Which is the worst part?" Tani talks for the first time.

"Yesterday morning a couple of NCIS agents came to require all the evidence in the case, ballistic reports from me, and had taken the corpses in the morgue. They told me they would take care of the case from that time. Today they came again to take everything we had about Kalani's murder".

"That means you have the ballistics reports, don't you?" Steve asks.

"Yes, the four were found with a shot in the head. The recovered bullets are 19 mm Parabellum, it is a common ammunition..."

"In the US armed forces", at that moment Steve realizes the had completed Chin's last sentence

"Yes," Chin continues, "ballistics experts suggest that the weapon used was a modified SIG SAUER P320, the marks match in the four bullets."

"You say NCIS pulled you out of the case?" Steve can feel his brain firing the alarms, but says nothing.

"Yes. This makes me suspect that the killer or the murder weapon are in some way related to the Navy, which would explain why NCIS took our investigation, since none of the victims seems to have a relationship with them."

"That's why we're calling you, Steve," Kono says, convinced. "Maybe with your contacts you can find out why the hell they are blocking us".

"I need to ask some favors, Kono, but I'll try. Meanwhile, we'll see in HPD if there is any call, reporting Kalani as disappeared and we will start from there." Steve is already thinking about a couple of people that could help him to find out what's happening.

"Well. Thank you, Steve. We'll be in touch. Please let us know if you find out anything, okay?" Lou asks Chin. "I know that maybe it's too late Chin, but If I know you, I can say you made some backup of those files? Could you send us all the information you have?"

"I'll send you all the files that I kept before our friends of NCIS arrived" Chin says. "And thank you, again, Steve."

"No problem, buddy." Steve answers.

* * *

That afternoon in NCIS office, agent in charge of the case picks up his phone in the second tone "Agent McNeil". A nervous voice from the other side answers, "McNeil, your warnings did not work with Lieutenant Kelly. He just called McGarrett, about Kalani. I don't need to tell you it's imperative that the information not to be disclosed. There are many agents involved in the case, and they could be in a terrible danger".

"But McGarrett can be very useful, Sir. He is a former SEAL and has experience in this kind of operations; he's resourceful, maybe..."

"There is no maybe, McNeil, we cannot risk our people and McGarrett is not characterized for being subtle. We have to be very careful with him. For the moment, Kelly and his team must be under twenty-four hour surveillance. Did you understand?"

"Yes, Sir..."


	2. Whose side you are?

Chapter 2: Whose side you are?

San Francisco

That afternoon, Chin leaves his office, and goes to his car. By the corner of the eye, he can see two men dressed in black suit and tie, on a black Mercedes. Two blocks further, he realizes the Mercedes follows him. What the heck! Now NCIS agents want to control all his movements. Okay! He'll give them that pleasure.

Starts driving aimlessly, and spends two hours circling the sloping streets, going to the Bay and getting off the car to sit on a bench to watch the sunset. He always liked sunsets, but none like the ones from Hawaii.

Suddenly, he feels angry. Coughlin has given his consent to these guys of NCIS to take the case from his hands. This would have never happened in Five-0. It's true that the Governor had tried to sabotage them a couple of times, but then he had realized it was better not to obstruct their work and things had turned out better.

Suddenly, Kono's words come to his mind, "You're nostalgic cousin!" She had told him. And if he's honest with himself, he really is. He misses his home and his family. He misses his _Ohana_. Sighing, he gets up and goes to his car. The black Mercedes is parked twenty yards from him. He turns on the engine and goes home.

* * *

Honolulu

Steve is standing on the bridge, waiting. Looks at his watch, 10:00 pm. "He should be here any minute", he thinks as leans on the railing. A minute later, a silver car stops on the other side of the bridge, and a young man gets off. Walks close and gives him a yellow envelope saying "Good evening, Commander". The man turns around and goes back to the car, which leaves a few seconds later.

Steve looks around to make sure that nobody has seen them. Waits a couple of minutes and walks towards the headquarters.

Ten minutes later, he sits behind his desk, to read the documents in the envelope. Langley classified files about a recent operation of the CIA called _Hephaestus_. It's true that much of the file is crossed with black lines to avoid its reading, but everything he can read makes his heart to stop for a second. It seems that a SAD team has been assigned to give armed support to the Op. That could explain the NCIS interest.

While reading, he realizes that Chin Ho has run into something very big and very secret. Takes the other papers that come in the envelope. There are pictures and files about the four victims. Okay! It seems that he has found the connection between the victims. All seem to be undercover CIA agents assigned to Hong Kong.

Slowly reads the files. The four have returned to the United States recently, but there are no details of their activities or their mission. Looking inside the envelope, he takes the latest pictures. They are images of Chin and his team in San Francisco. In the crime scenes, eating at a restaurant with Abby, picking up Sarah at school. It seems that the guys from NCIS have monitored Chin's activities for several days.

He takes his phone, calculating the hour in San Francisco. It must be around 2:00 am. Abby is going to kill him, but he needs to contact Chin. Suspects that if he is under surveillance, his phones should be tapped, so he's going to try to draw attention as little as possible. Quickly looks between the contacts on his phone and finds the one he needs. Opens the top drawer of his desk and takes a pre-paid phone he has there to make not traceable calls and after turns it on, begins to write a text message to Abby's phone. "Look for a secure line and call this number. SM"

* * *

San Francisco.

Abby is half asleep, She cannot sleep deeply until Chin is at his side. She heard him arriving home a couple of hours ago, and thinks he should be now on the couch with the TV on, trying to distract his mind as whenever he face a difficult case. When they arrived to San Francisco, agreed that she shouldn't take part of his task force, so she was promoted and returned to SFPD. They thought to work, live and raise Sarah together could be too much.

Suddenly, the vibration of her phone distracts her. Takes it and looks at the screen. At first, she thinks it's a mistake, but the letters SM call her attention. Gets up and heads to the living room. When she gets in, goes to Chin, who is sitting in the armchair with a glass of milk in the hands and looking at a Hockey game in which he hasn't the lower interest.

Leaning to him, places her arms around his neck and kisses him gently on the cheek. "Got a message for you," she tells giving the phone to him. Chin straightens and looks at the screen. There is no doubt that the message is from Steve and he apparently knows that NCIS has eyes and ears put on Chin. Walks to his desk and pulls out the pre-paid phone. Something he learned from Steve, is always have additional resources on hand.

Goes out to the backyard and dials the number. Steve answers in the first tone "McGarrett".

"Steve, it's Chin"

Steve asks, "Can you talk?"

"Yes... I think," Chin says, doubting for a second "Have you found something?"

"Many things, but is too complicated to explain it over the phone. What do you think about come to visit us for a few days? It would be a good idea to give some false leads to your new best friends, so it takes a while to find out where are you."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do and I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay... Aloha" Steve says as farewell.

"Aloha Steve".

Chin goes back into the house, comes close to Abby, who is sitting on the couch and asks, "What do you think about visiting your family in Minneapolis?"

Next morning, turns on his computer, and checks the schedules and fares for flights to Minneapolis. Chooses the flight of 11:15 am. and buy three tickets for Abby, Sarah and himself, making sure to pay with his credit card. Then, checks the schedules of flights to Honolulu. There is one at 11:55 am. He plans to buy it at the airport counter, when Abby and Sarah have taken off.

Goes up to the room and after a quick shower, puts on a pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and sneakers. Completes his look with sunglasses, a cap and a jacket of the 49ers. An hour later, all three come out of his house and take a taxi heading to the airport.

* * *

Agent McNeill is resting on the couch in his office. He has not gone home in several days, and anticipating what his wife is going to yell as soon as she sees him, he's thinking to delay that moment as much as he can. At that moment his phone rings and he picks up "Agent McNeill".

"Sir, It's Hayes" a voice says "Lieutenant Kelly just bought three flight tickets to Minneapolis. He paid with his credit card. The flight leaves today at 11:15 ".

McNeill checks the time on his watch, it is 9:30. "Okay, follow him to the airport and make sure they board the plane. Then notify the office in Minneapolis".

"Yes Sir" Hayes answers and hangs up the phone. Then looks through the rearview mirror, when Chin and his family take a taxi to the airport, following them a few seconds later.

A while later, they arrive at the airport and goes direct to the boarding room. Chin looks at his watch, there are still twenty minutes until the take off. He leaves Abby and Sarah sitting in the chairs in the waiting room and goes to the bathroom. Inside, he meets officer Choi, of SFPD, who looks almost like him and wears faded jeans, white shirt and sneakers. Quickly Chin removes his cap, jacket and sunglasses, and gives them to Choi, taking the man's cap and jacket. "You know what to do" says "make sure you go with Abby to her parent's house".

"Okay" Choi says and comes out of the bathroom, to meet Abby and Sarah.

Hayes and his colleague are standing next to the monitors that inform the passengers all departures and arrivals schedules. Suddenly they see Kelly coming out of the bathroom and reuniting with his family. The three comes close the flight assistant who is beginning to receive passenger tickets and they go through the door to board the plane. Just to be sure, the two agents wait a few minutes for plane takes off, and then leave the waiting room.

Chin calculates the time. It's been 15 minutes since Abby's flight took off. Puts the cap and the jacket on and cautiously leaves the bathroom. There's nobody in the waiting room. Walks to the main terminal, making sure that no one follows him and buys a ticket for the flight to Honolulu at 11:55 am. pays in cash and gives the name of Choi. Fifteen minutes later, the plane is in the air.

* * *

Honolulu

The buzz of the phone wakes up to Steve, straightens in his chair with a stiff neck. He has fallen asleep, resting on the hard surface of his desk. Takes the phone and sees the message from Chin in which alerts him the flight will arrive at 14:30 and he's travelling under the name of David Choi.

Gets up and goes through the dark offices heading to the kitchen. He needs coffee badly. At that time, the glass doors open and Danny appears, with wrinkled pants, the messy hair and a backpack, yawning loudly.

Steve smiles and leaves the kitchen with coffee pot in hand. "Danno, I know you missed me, but it wasn't necessary that you were here so early."

Danny growls and comes close to Steve, giving him a pat on the shoulder, desperate to drink coffee. "The flight arrived at 5:00 a.m. and I thought it was better to get here directly. And you? What is your excuse?"

They both sit down, and Steve quickly explains the previous day Chin's call and the information his contact of the Navy gave to him.

"Seriously, Steve? Why is that whenever I'm out for a few days you get in trouble like this?" Danny asks waving his arms.

Steve cannot help but smile. These are the moments that he miss so much during Danny's absences. "Me, Danno? I told you problems always find me. What about Gracie?"

"She's happy. Loves Princeton, also her teachers. I think she'll make her application once the summer is over." Danny smiles when sees the famous aneurysm face and guessing, as always, his friend's thoughts, tells him "It's going to be until next year, Steve. We'll manage".

Steve spends the morning studying operation _Hephaestus_ files and the records of the four murdered agents. Listening to his instincts, scans each one of them, keeping the files on a SD card, which hides among the folds of his father flag. Then looks at his watch. It's time to pick up Chin at the airport. Gets up and heads to Danny's office. "Hey! Are you coming to the airport?" he asks, poking his head in.

"Of course," Danny says. Both come out of the Palace and get into Steve's truck.

Twenty minutes later, Steve parks the truck in the airport parking lot and turns the engine off. Both friends walk to the terminal. Shortly before 15:00, Steve sees Chin and raises his right hand to draw his attention. Chin feels a great joy to see his brothers again. "Steve, Danny." He says and gives them a strong hug, slapping their backs. "Hey. Buddy. How are you?" Steve asks, taking Chin's backpack and walking in front of his friends to the exit.

Minutes later, they are in the truck, and Danny asks, "Is anyone hungry? I only had coffee this morning".

Chin immediately answers, "I would kill for some lemon and butter shrimp at Kamekona's!"

A few minutes later, Danny and Steve are sitting in front of Kamekona's food truck, while the enormous man crushes Chin in a hug. "Hello Big Guy!" Chin says as soon as he recovers the breath.

They order their food and Steve takes the yellow envelope, to explain Chin everything what he has figured out. "The four agents were first in Hawaii, before flying to the Mainland. Here are the dates. Apparently, they didn't know each other. Pickford was here in March, Tesser came the second week of May and Nelson in early June. Kalani arrived in February and stayed on the island until last week when he traveled to San Francisco."

After a while crumbling theories, Chin feels that his head tumbles. He cannot help but be surprised at everything Steve has figured out in so little time. He tells them his airport strategy to distract NCIS and the three laugh for a moment, causing Chin's nostalgic feeling growing a little bit.

Thirty minutes later, the three gets up and walk to the truck. At that moment a black SUV, stops with a shrill sound of tires, in the street right in front of them, preventing them to go away. Quickly, the three friends take their guns, but two Navy men in uniform gets out from the front seat, with automatic weapons in hand. Steve puts his gun down, making a sign to Chin and Danny to do the same. One of the armed men, a Lieutenant comes close to them, saying. Commander McGarrett, you should come with us, Sir. The three men get in the back seat of the SUV, which leaves at full speed.


	3. The straw that broke the camel's back

Chapter 3: The straw that broke the camel's back

Two hours before

The local director of NCIS, Ted Morris, is sitting in his office with two high-ranking naval officers. "I know the NCIS in San Francisco Office disagrees with us, director, but we know McGarrett and we know that he won't stop until he finds out what is happening." One of the Naval Officers is talking; he has get up from his chair and walks by the office, while exposing his motives to the director. "McGarrett is an unpredictable and stubborn man, but mostly is devilishly good doing his job, always has been."

"I know, Captain, but he also shows a very unhealthy disregard for the rules and procedures." Morris tries to convince them that the idea of involving McGarrett in this operation is, at least, dangerous.

The other officer, who until now has been quiet, talks now, "Could be like this, but just since he leads his task force and the governor gave him immunity to catch criminals on the island. But, I served with him, and while he was deployed and executed operations with the SEALs, there was not a complaint against him. He earned the highest recommendations from his commanders and achieved amazing results".

Captain Barker talks again, "We don't have to remind you, director, that McGarrett was the leader of operations like this in the past, with great success".

"And the CIA will agree with you, gentlemen? Let's not forget that this is their operation, and McGarrett has had disagreements with them in the past. NCIS is just trying to clean the mess of the four officers killed on American soil."

Captain Barker stops his walk and places his hands on Morris' desk, trying to look intimidating, takes the desk phone and gives it to Morris telling him "I have personally spoken with director Barton, in this point he agrees they cannot lose more agents because, in his words, the SAD team is not doing their job. If you want to talk personally with him, I'm willing to wait."

Morris takes the phone and puts it back on the desk, then makes a sign to the captain so take a seat and continue. "I suppose you are conscious, director, that verify SAD does the job, protect the undercover agents and finally dismantle this network, is my job, and I have go-ahead to recruit who I consider necessary to make sure that happens. I'm telling you McGarrett is more useful if he's on our side. His special abilities to work undercover, form a team and execute raids which may be necessary, may determine the ultimate success of the operation".

Morris finally sighs and says, "Fine, we must meet him"

"I've already made sure of that." Barker answers "meeting at the Base at 18:00. Be sure to be there, director". Both officers get up and go out of the office.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes. At that moment the SUV through the checkpoint of the Naval Base. Danny is concerned, perhaps the reckless attitude of Steve by calling his contacts in the Navy to get information about Hephaestus operation, has finally been the straw that broke the camel's back. As he tries not to think about the possible consequences, officials open the doors of the vehicle and ask they get off.

They walk for a few minutes crossing the garden, until they arrive to a building and get in. A few minutes later, they enter a room with a long oval table in the Center, surrounded by chairs. A white screen is placed in the entire wall behind the table; long windows covered with blinds, gives the room a dark ambient. The officers turn on the lights and ask them to take seat, then leave the room.

Chin doesn't know what to say. He knows Steve can be in trouble with the Navy. Danny and he can received only a reprimand, but the consequences for Steve can be really bad. "Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't think my stubbornness to solve the case would bring you such serious problems. I'm sorry, really".

Steve is about to reply, when the door opens and four men get into the room. Two of them wear black suits with ties; the other two are high ranked Naval officers. Apparently, Steve recognizes them, because he immediately gets up; when Danny and Chin sees him, do the same.

The four stripes officer approaches and extends his hand, "Commander McGarrett. I'm Captain Barker."

"I know, Sir. Good afternoon" Steve stands with rigid back and shakes the captain's hand. The officer's mouth is curved in a slight smile and he says, "This is Commander Ortega, and these gentlemen are director Ted Morris, of the local office of NCIS and special agent George Bunty, from Central Intelligence Agency". While he shakes the hand of those men, Steve introduces Danny and Chin. "Sir, this is Detective Daniel Williams, my partner and Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, from the special task force in San Francisco."

"Kelly?" Morris asks without being able to hide his surprise "well, Lieutenant, I suppose then you're not in Minneapolis as we assumed". Chin simply replies "No, Sir".

"I should have assumed all this years of association with Commander McGarrett should have left in you, some disdain by the jurisdiction." The director's voice and face are smiling, contradicting his words.

Steve decides to bet strong and asks "Is all this about operation _Hephaestus_ , Sir?"

Captain Barker talks again, "gentlemen, please take a seat. I guess then try to keep these gentlemen out of the secret will be in vain, Commander. Also, I guess I don't want to know how did you know about this..."

Special Agent Bunty tells him "but it's necessary you know that the information on this operation is strictly classified, gentlemen".

The captain asks, "Commander, have you tell other people about this operation, beyond detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly?" Steve answers "No Sir. The Five-0 team knows only about the four victims, but they don't know they were undercover agents of the CIA. I haven't shared with them the rest of the information"

"That's Fine!' said Bunty "Let´s leave it like that".

Barker looks at Danny and Chin and says, "I know Commander McGarrett fully understands the fact that this is classified. You have to understand that too, you should not speak of this to anyone, is that clear?" Infected by Steve's solemnity, both men nod and say at the same time. "Yes, Sir".

At that time, Commander Ortega begins to explain the nature of the operation. Gets up and gives a folder to Steve. He opens it and reads. It's the same file that his contact gave to him, but this time there are no black lines. "Operation _Hephaestus_ is underway from December 2017. We have gotten intelligence about a group of arms dealers led by this man Johann Adler, who had begun to operate successfully in Hong Kong, trading arms and ammunition with some terrorist groups in Asia." At that time, the screen displays a picture of Adler, which shrinks showing a map of Asia colored in red, blue and green. "We have identified three areas. In the central area, he operates in Kazakhstan and Afghanistan, in the western area, the group has operations in Iraq and Oman, and in the East, in China and North Korea".

Steve says, "I heard about Adler before. I understand he began to control certain arms traffic operations, when we got Victor and Anton Hesse".

"That's correct, Commander. We have found he closes most of his deals in Hong Kong. He has virtually no restrictions, negotiates with who pay him, so we started an operation with six undercover agents, we established their cover in the United States, which you are already familiar, and link them as intermediaries of certain terrorist groups for arms supply. The four killed agents were part of the undercover operation group."

Steve asks again, "That means that you still have two agents in the field".

"Three," says Bunty "if we count the supervisor of the operation and other two undercover agents. Apparently their cover is still reliable and they have been reporting the supervisor regularly."

Danny looks at Steve without admitting to himself that he is impressed. Suddenly, the man seems to turn into SEAL mode. He seems to perfectly understand the scope of an operation of this nature and Danny could swear he's already developing crazy plans in his head. Realizes that he usually forgets his partnership with Steve has lasted only eight years, but before that, the man was involved in missions like this for more than ten years.

Bunty continues, "The main problem we face now is there seems to be a leak of information. The four slain agents were in the mainland as part of its covert operation. They were supposedly getting resources and _'investors'_ to close the deals by weapons. But that information was very secret. Agents didn't know each other. So the leak must be somewhere in the chain, someone who knows everyone involved".

"What are the chances?" Steve asked.

"Only two I can think of. The first possibility would be the agent supervisor of the operation, but I honestly doubt it. I know personally that agent. The CIA has worked with her since three years ago and, except for some minor problems, her work has been impeccable. You know her too. Is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. The other possibility is the SAD team."

"And that's why you're here, Commander" Barker says, "we want you to lead an alternative team, which will be sent to Hong Kong in secret, to provide armed support to the operation, protect active agents and eliminate Adler and the bastards who work with him."

Steve asks, "That means the current SAD team wouldn't have knowledge of the new team".

The captain answers "Nor the SAD team, nor the agents, no one. Only those who are in this room, the agent supervisor and the members of the new team. Before asking you to accept leading this mission, Commander, we'll give you a few minutes to clarify your ideas, but there are two conditions you must know:

A. You'll go to the mission undercover. Officially, you're still in the reserves.

B: You can choose any active member or reserves of the SEAL team you can trust, up to three men. The same conditions apply for them. The rest of the necessary SEALs will be deployed when you need support, but they won't be aware of the operation. Are these conditions clear? "

"Yes, Sir" Steve replies.

"Well. We'll be back in twenty minutes to know your answer", the captain says, while the four men get up and leave the room.

When they're alone, Danny gets up and starts to walk shaking the arms "I have a question, what the hell is a SAD team?"

Steve answers, "SAD or Special Activities Division is the military arm of the CIA". Danny continues his tirade, "this is too complicated Steve... As I understand, you should give an answer in 20 minutes. Damn it! I take more time to choose what clothes I use every morning! And another point: you should give an answer. Does it mean that you can refuse?"

Steve begins to answer, "Technically Yes, Danny, but..."

"Oh God! I hate when you say _but_..."

Steve smiles and says, "I can't refuse, Danny. Morally I can't, the request comes from a senior officer of the Navy, and my loyalty to the Navy is till the death."

Chin says "then you'll do it..."

"Yes. I'm going to. I have to do this. Guys, I understand why they want me. I'm who ended up with the operation of the Hesse brothers, I know the field and I executed operations like this for years. And you'll have your murderers, Chin. They will pay for what they did".

Chin asks "Did you know Catherine is involved in this?"

Steve only sighs, denies with the head and answers "Nop... But we can trust she's not the leak."

"Okay, and what is our role in this?" Danny asks, "Because there's no way I let you to go to the other side of the world without the proper back-up".

Steve smiles again "I 'll have the proper back-up, Danny. They have told me I can choose my team, and in this moment, I can think of three men I can trust for this. I've served with them and I can say that they are ideal for the mission."

Steve tries Danny understands why he can't go to Hong Kong with him. "You will be part of an intelligence team here, so you can be aware at all times of the status of the operation. This will be my condition, your skills will be useful and you'll try to find who has killed those guys. If the leak comes from the SAD team, they should have someone on the mainland doing the dirty work, you'll start from this".

"What will you tell your Five-0 team? Chin asks.

"Junior will go with me, if he want to. For the others it's still a case of multiple homicides. They'll help you to follow the leads and catch that bastard." Danny cannot help but sigh in relief when he learns that, at least, a Five-0 member will be there covering Steve's back.

A few minutes later, the four men come back. Captain Barker asks Steve without sitting down "Well, Commander?"

"I'll do it, Sir. But I have a request." Captain nods, motivating him to talk; Steve says, "Detective Williams and Lieutenant Kelly are going to be part of the intelligence team that will collaborate with us from the base. I need to provide them the information so they can locate and neutralize anyone of that SAD team who is killing these agents." Then turns to look at director Morris saying, "It is necessary to make sure that NCIS don't block the efforts of Five-0 to find the murderer".

"I think I can accept that" Barker answers and then look to Morris "Director Morris?" The man sighs and says, "I agree".

* * *

Hong Kong

It's 14:00, Catherine comes to the tiny apartment where she has lived for almost seven months. She has not been able to contact Kalani. The man should have reported last week, when he had the date of his return to Hong Kong, but nothing. She has tried several secure lines, without success. Fearing the worst, pulls out her satellite phone and dials agent Bunty's secure line.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Rollins" Bunty says as a greeting. She tells him, "Sir. I have not been able to communicate with Kalani. He should reported days ago. I must know what his plans to come back are".

"I know, Lieutenant. Kalani is dead. They found his body yesterday morning", Bunty sounds distressed, but the truth is he's furious. They cannot continue losing officers. "Damn it! She says, her sadness mixed with concern, travel through the phone.

"I have to inform you we have a contingency plan, Lieutenant," Bunty says "but under the circumstances and with four officers killed, no one must know that plan, just you. Is that clear?" "Yes, Sir. What's the plan?"

"We will send a SEAL team to support you. In addition to the members of the team, just a couple of high ranked officers of the Navy, director Barton and now you, know of their arrival. They should be there in 72 hours." "Another team, Sir?" Her voice sounds boring. They suppose some one of the current team is giving information to the enemy, "What makes you think that we can trust them?"

"You can trust, Lieutenant. You've served with the CO, in some missions. He is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett".


	4. Again, we meet each other

Chapter 4: Again, we meet each other

Catherine realizes the phone has been tight in her hand for more than ten minutes. She cannot help laughing at the irony of the situation, fate crosses each other paths again, and if she's honest she doesn't know whether rejoice or lament. What she least imagined is that, since its last confrontation, CIA decided that the best option to try to fix the mess that this operation has become, is Steve McGarrett.

Closes her eyes and tries to relax. Her mind back a couple of months when they've said good bye each other on good terms, and she made a toast for recovered friendships. She recalls their conversation while they roamed the jungle, when she told him the worst mistake for the friendship was get tangled in the sheets. Whom does she want to deceive? She has never returned to be as happy as in those years. No one knows her like he or has made her feel in that way.

He had been its anchor, a home to return, and in many times, a reason to go on. And she... She had severed the moorings. The truth is that she cannot blame anyone but herself for the disaster that her life has been for the past two years.

Slowly gets up, and walks to the small room, drops herself on the mattress. Takes her old phone and turns on the screen, as she has done many times alone in her bed. Steve's face looks at her, smiling foolishly, and again, the feeling of loneliness and nostalgia for what might have been, invade her while slowly falls asleep.

* * *

This morning Danny wakes up tired. Just two hours ago since he fell asleep on the couch with the TV on, to distract his mind. He cannot help but worry. Steve is again involved in a dangerous mission and Danny has been letting his imagination to travel to all kinds of situations. Gets up with difficulty and goes to the bathroom, when his phone vibrates on the coffee table with a message from Steve. "Pancakes in Wailana?"

"Sounds good..."

"Okay... I see you in 30 ". At that time, Chin gets out from Grace's room; his hair is a mess and the phone's in his hand. "Aloha kakahiaka, Danny".

"Good morning. Did Steve send a message to you?" Danny asks. Chin nods and says, "We should rush". Fifteen minutes later, both get in the Camaro.

Danny is always surprised by the speed with which things happen in the Navy, once the decisions have been taken. Everything works as a well adjusted machinery. Just the previous evening, Steve had given Captain Barker, the names of the other two SEALs he had chosen for the mission. Now, as he spreads with syrup four pancakes stacked in front of him, Steve is telling that both of them are on their way and the flight to Hong Kong is scheduled for 10:00 next morning. That evening, they all have a briefing at the base.

As always, Chin's face is a mystery. Steve looks at him as takes a sip of his coffee and then looks at Junior. The kid is so excited that he can hardly stand still; Steve smiles, thinking of ten years ago, he would have reacted in the same way. Then he's very funny looking at Danny. The man seems a toddler while eats his pancakes, floating in a small puddle of maple and raspberry syrup.

The rest of the morning runs at supersonic speed, between some mysterious phone calls and a meeting with Lou, Tani and Jerry, with the latest updates and theories about the four murders. Steve tells them Junior and he will be out a few days, and Danny will be in charge during his absence.

Lou looks him pensive, trying to understand the expression on his friend's face. His intuition tells him that this absence has ulterior motives, but as always, he asks no questions and concentrates on the job. At that time, Steve raises his head and meet his eyes with the captain's inquisitive glance, who gives him an eloquent smile. Steve nods and asks "Please tell the governor".

At the end of the meeting, Steve moves quickly to his office, takes the SD card from the folds of the flag, turns off the lights and comes out of the HQ, followed by Danny, Chin and Junior. When they exit the building, Chin tells them he wants to say hello to some people before the briefing at the base, and Steve throws him the keys of the truck. Also, Junior says goodbye and the four agree to meet at checkpoint of the base at 16:45. Danny and Steve get into the Camaro. Danny looks out the window, while Steve drives quietly absorbed in his thoughts and Danny doesn't ask where they are going.

That silence between them has become more frequent lately. Yesterday they had a busy day and put the silence away for a while, but now, again, it's heavier than ever. So it has been for the past year.

Danny has moved away slowly, pushing Steve out of his life. His trips to Jersey have been more frequent, and when he's in the island focuses only on the job. Their chats outside the office usually refer to the restaurant and Steve has not seen Gracie or Charlie since more than two months ago.

He knows that it's a wrong time for no talking. He must persuade Danny to tell him what is happening and see if he can fix things before he go. He only knows that he misses his friend.

They come to the lookout. Some time ago, he realized that this is the best place to talk to Danny. The place, with its incredible view, the distant sound of the waves and the wind shaking the detective's blond hair, often do wonders when everything is about opening the heart to each other.

Slowly, gets out of the car and walks toward the edge, sitting in the small stonewall. Danny follows him, one or two minutes later and stands some inches far of his friend. For a few moments, none says anything. Then Steve simply asks "Why are you doing this, Danno?"

At first, Danny tries to pretend not to know what his friend is talking about, although he knows it's useless. Steve can read him as a book. Sighing sits next to him. "Doing what?"

"I just try to understand... why?" Steve frowns and blinks a couple of times trying to get away a few tears he can't understand. "Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm afraid..." Danny answers simply.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Things are not going well..." Danny is now struggling with tears that build up and fight to get out "You... are not well".

"Is this again about my health issues? I thought that we had made it clear, Danny. I don't want to obsess and I can't let you to do that either. I'll handle that as the time comes."

"Steve. Perhaps the time is coming. Look at you, you're tired. You have lost weight and feel exhausted"

"Oh God, I hate that! It's an nice way to tell me that I look like shit" Steve tries to joke, but Danny doesn't smile. "Danny, I'm good..." the man is facing downward, as if his feet had suddenly become very interesting. Steve places his hands on Danny's shoulders, forcing him to raise the face and hold his gaze. "I'm okay... Believe me. The symptoms have almost disappeared and I'm taking a new supplement that the doctor recommended me. I feel good". Gets up and walks a couple of steps away from his friend.

"What I can't understand yet is why that fear makes you get away?" Takes a breath, trying to take the courage to say what he feels, finally says, "I miss you, Danno. I miss you so much that it hurts! I miss your kids. I miss our evenings on the beach with beer and the arguments in the car." Raises his right hand and wipes his eyes. "Those moments were the best of my life and now they're gone... And I don't understand why".

Danny walks toward him and places his hand on his friend's shoulder, but says nothing. Steve turns to look at him "maybe you think putting yourself away now, will avoid that pain to be greater when... things happen".

"That's stupid..." Danny takes the hand of Steve's shoulder and walks two steps backwards.

"Is that, Danny?" Steve drops his hand, and walks up to rest on the trunk of the Camaro.

Danny comes close and stops in front of him. "I'm sorry Steve, okay?" I don't know how to deal with this. I don't want to lose you, but I don't know if I can do something to avoid that."

"Look, Danny. Here and now is all we have. No one can tell you if that future you fear so much will happen tomorrow or in twenty years and the only thing you are getting is we lose a valuable time. I want to have what we had before. Spend some time with my best friend and laugh at the things we laughed together before. I want to build castles in the sand with Charlie and listen to Gracie when she wants to talk about something. I want you back, buddy!"

Danny draws a smile and gives Steve a big hug, thinking of the time that his friend would have preferred to eat cyanide before talking about his feelings. "I'm here!" he says, while giving some pats on his friend's back.

"Are you?" Steve asks, moving away.

"Always..."

For a few moments they remains in silence, leaving that intense moment fades. Then Danny turns to Steve and asks, "Well, how are we going to do this?"

Steve takes the hand to the pocket of his cargo pants and takes out the SD card "take this, just in case. Contains the files of the case." Danny takes it and puts it in his pocket. Steve continues, "we have to wait for the meeting this afternoon. Catherine already should know that we're going to protect her back".

"And talking about that. How do you feel with that?"

"I don't know, Danny. It's as if fate was playing a practical joke. The last time I saw her, almost make me understand that she values our friendship but trying to involved love or sex was a huge mistake, but I don't believe she thinks like that. We had something, Danny. Something important." Steve gets up again and now walks from one side to another in front of Danny. "During our service together, we spend a really great time, we laughed together. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. I truly fell in love and thought the chance to marry her. I haven't felt like this before... What I felt… What I feel about Catherine. All this is very confusing".

"Look, Steve. It's not a secret for you I have problems... many problems with the way in which Catherine made things in the last years, but I have to ask you, do you think that's going to interfere with the mission?" Danny asks, concerned.

"I don't think so. We have been together in many missions before. Even when we were involved, we always knew how to put feelings apart. "Catherine is the best in this job and I don't think there will be any problem".

"For your sake, I hope so," Danny says.

* * *

It's 17:00. The four are sitting again before the oval table, waiting. At that moment the door opens, Captain Barker, Commander Ortega and other two SEALs come into the room.

"Gentlemen..." Barker greets. The four gets up and Steve and Junior say "Sir..."

As soon as he looks at the two SEALs, Danny turns to Steve and tells him in a low voice "You didn't tell me they were your guys". Steve smiles and goes close to his friends, introducing them to Chin and Junior. Guys, this is Sam Jackson, better known as "Crackerjack", and Jim "Lynx" Brenner, we served together on several missions. These are the Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Special Operator Second Class Junior Reigns. You already know Danny".

"Of course," Lynx says, smiling as effusively shakes Danny's hand and greet the others". Crackerjack smile derisively, "Smooth Dog! So the fate strives us to meet each other, isn't it? Last time wasn't so bad."

"The President put a medal on your chest, so no, we weren't so bad," Steve says, smiling.

"Well, gentlemen... I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must begin." Barker says, while director Morris and agent Bunty enter the room and take a seat. During the first fifteen minutes, Commander Ortega reports the situation to the newcomers. Then begin to talk about the preliminar issues for the mission. "As you know," Barker continues, "you'll take off to Hong Kong tomorrow at 10:00. The CIA will have a plane waiting for you. We have reservations for you at the Regal Airport Hotel. Officially you are a group of investors from Pittsburgh". Agent Bunty gets up from his chair and give some passports, identity cards, credit cards, cash and mobile phones to them. Steve looks at his passport and reads, _Brent Holloway_.

"We'll contact you by secure line every day at 21:00" Barker says, giving Steve a satellite phone. "Lieutenant Rollins is aware of your arrival and will wait for you at China Coast Bar at 21:30. She's number 1 of the speed dial. She'll help you with all you need to arrange a business meeting with Adler and will give you all the equipment they need. Once you have set date and time for the incursion, the SEAL team will bring weapons and all the necessary equipment." They spend the rest of the meeting discussing details of lodging, emergency contacts and secure locations.

* * *

Next morning, It's 08:30 when Danny get of his car and goes to the door of Steve's house. Opens the door without knocking and enters, asking in a loud voice "Steve?"

Then sees Steve going downstairs, he wears a dark blue suit and clear blue shirt, with a couple of buttons opened and without a tie. Danny cannot help but laugh. "Karma, my brother... so where's the tie?"

"No, if I can help it" Steve says, smiling.

An hour later, the Camaro comes to the track. A brand new Gulfstream G550, with a range of 7,800 miles fuel, awaits them on the track. Captain Barker and agent Bunty, with Crackerjack and Lynx, are waiting at the foot of the ladder.

The four get off the car and walk towards them. Captain makes a sign to Steve to walk with him. Steve gives his backpack to Junior and walks away. "Commander. I don't need to tell you how important is this mission. We're still on time to stop the advance of Adler's operations. If we don't do something now, He'll provide with weapons to terrorists and clandestine operations in Europe and South America very soon".

"I know, Sir"

"Good luck, Commander", Barker extends the hand while the two begin to walk back. "Thank you, Sir", Steve says finally, shaking the man's hand

Junior, Crackerjack and Lynx have already get into the plane. Steve takes a moment alone with Chin and Danny. "Okay guys. It's time", he says goodbye to both with a brief hug. "Alohaʻoe a me ka pōmaikaʻi, brother" Chin says. Steve smiles and looks at Danny in the eyes for a moment, until the other man nods, understanding. "We'll keep in touch," he says and goes up to the plane.

* * *

After nearly fourteen hours of flight, Steve recalls, for the umpteenth time, why he hates to fly to the west, the flight always seems longer. The pilot announces they will land in ten minutes. Steve looks out of the window; he always liked flying in the middle of the night sky, mainly when approaching a city like Hong Kong. Millions of lights greeted him from the ground, welcoming. After an endless hour at the migration desk, they finally leave the airport and walk towards the bridge that connects the terminal with the Regal Airport Hotel.

At the front desk, a friendly and smiling man greets them in english "good evening, gentlemen". Steve answers as shows the document of the reserve, a credit card and his passport, "Good evening... Reservations for Holloway." The clerk checks out the computer and says "of course, Mr. Holloway, two Executive Club Room", says while gives Steve the registration form in order to be signed. The man makes a nod to the bellboy, ask him to approach and gives him two access cards to each room. The four follow the boy to the elevator and two minutes later, they reach their rooms. Steve and Junior come into the first one, Crackerjack and Lynx into the second one. Steve gives the boy a 20 dollar bill, he smiles and says "Thank you, Sir." and leaves.

Steve looks at his watch, it's 21:00, they have time to cool off before their meeting at the bar. Two minutes later, they hear two knocks, Steve opens and hears a familiar voice saying "Hello there, sailor".

* * *

 **AN. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. This chapter shows two beloved characters from my other work "Train for war and fight to win". If you have not read it, please R & R**


	5. Working together again

Chapter 5: Working together again

Hong Kong

For a minute, Steve stays frozen. He doesn't understand this. He prepared mentally for this moment during the fourteen hours of flight. No, two days have passed since he learned Catherine is the CIA agent in charge of the operation. Now in front of her, he realizes, as often before, that nothing could have prepared him for this.

She looks absolutely beautiful, wears a simple black dress with a few straps that cross in the back and fits to the curves of her body. Her hair is tied behind the neck in a complicated bun and she uses makeup just to highlight her face. Smile thinking that's what makes her perfect. Catherine is a woman without the complications of women.

When sees that Steve has been speechless, Junior interrupts the silence while passing among them to leave, "I'll go to see the guys. Lieutenant, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Junior, I'm glad to see you. It's the next room, right? We'll be with you in a few minutes". Catherine says as she shakes Junior's hand and moves to the left to allow him to leave. Then, places her hand on Steve's chest, pushing him slightly to make him take two steps back and she comes into the room, closing the door.

The movement brings Steve out of his silence "Hello Cath..." She comes close and attracts him for a hug; he surrounds her waist with both arms and stretches her briefly.

"I'm sorry. I know we would see in the bar, but I couldn't wait to see you", she says, while takes a few steps and sits on the couch. He walks to open the door of the minibar "Do you want something?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine. How's everybody at home?"

"All good. Danny and Chin send their love to you". She smiles incredulously, knows Danny shouldn't send anything because he must still be angry with her, but that's Danny, always taking care of Steve and she is grateful for that.

"I have to say, Steve I don't have a damned idea how or why you got into this. How did you hear about this operation and how you let them involved you, after all Morocco thing? ".

The expression of irony is mixed with a casual smile. He sits in front of her and sighs, before answering. "Sometimes I don't know how these things happen to me, Cath, I begin to believe Danny's theory about I'm a trouble magnet... To tell the truth, it was Chin... The short version is this: He and his team were involved in four homicides in San Francisco area, which turned out to be your four dead men. NCIS tried to remove him from the case and he called me asking for help to break down some walls. I asked some favors and got some information about the operation. When I realized, we were at Pearl and the Navy was sending me to help you."

"Wow! This really is a short version. I hope you tell me the long version then, because I'm sure it should be much more complicated than that. But there will be time and we'll wait to be in a safer place." Again, Steve is being lost in her words, and stays engrossed watching her.

Why the hell is happening this? Not supposed to feel that. Not again, when just a few months were toasting with beer agreeing to renew their friendship. He gets up and takes a bottle of water from the fridge, as an excuse to stop looking at her.

"We must go to meet the others" simply says, walking toward the door. "By the way, you look beautiful".

She smiles and says "not every day, a girl goes out to dinner with four good-looking businessmen from Pittsburgh..." Goes close to him and both leave, walking to the next room. Catherine knocks on the door that opens almost immediately. A smiling Junior looks at them and moves to let them get in.

"Lieutenant Rollins!" A surprised voice greets "It's really is a pleasure to see you again. The last time was in Iraq, I think." Crackerjack has already reached her and gives a sincere hug. Steve says, "I suppose you remember Sam..."

"Of course!" she says, returning the hug. Steve walks towards Lynx and says "Cath, this is Jim Brenner", she approaches, shakes his hand, and then sits on the couch. Steve sits next to her, Crackerjack, and Lynx takes a sit in front of them. Junior stays standing for a moment, but before the look of Steve, finally sits next to him. Catherine asks, "Would you prefer to go down to the bar or we call room service and we get to work?"

"Bar..." Crackerjack and Lynx answer simultaneously.

Ten minutes later, they are sitting at the Bar and order drinks. For any observer, the meeting seems casual and very common in Hong Kong. A beautiful girl, sharing time with four important businessmen, chatting after a hard work day.

"We can't speak freely here, but I guess you're hungry. So let's dinner and then we go to where I can brief you, right?" They nod. At that time the waiter approaches, "Good evening... are you going to have dinner?" asks while giver the menu to each one. "Yes..." Steve says, "Give us a minute, please".

Lynx is already looking greedily the menu, when he looks up to find the smile of the others, "what?"

"Nothing" Crackerjack says, then looks at Steve "dinner is on you, right?"

"Of course," he says, "we have budget".

Thirty minutes later, the five are having dinner and laughing. Catherine can only wish that all missions had moments like this.

* * *

The man is on the balcony of his penthouse, kissing a beautiful woman. The noise of a throat clarifying is heard from the open doors. "Excuse me, Sir". She breaks the kiss and enters the room, visibly upset. He cleans his lips with the fingers and asks, "What is happening?"

"The meeting with the men from Pittsburgh is scheduled for tomorrow night, sir", says the assistant. She's a thirty-five year old beautiful woman, slender and short, his Oriental face, along with her hair in a tight bun, gives her that mystical aura, so common in this part of the planet.

"Have you all the information about them?" asks while passes in front of her, going into a huge living room. A man gives a glass of whisky to him, and asks, "would like something else, Mr. Adler?"

"No thanks, Frank. You can leave now". Adler turns to look at the girl, demanding an answer. She recovers herself and answers, while giving a folder to Adler.

"Yes, Sir. They are clean. Both are important businessmen from Pittsburgh. One of them, Holloway, is the nephew of one of the shareholders of a major steel producer, but due to the fall in the business, has decided to 'diversify'. His family disagrees and he has had to act on his own, but has enough financial liquidity to close the operation. The other, his partner, Gary Clifton, is an insignificant man who lives on Holloway's shadow, but has more money than God. They have done business together for more than twenty years. Clifton has been in trouble with the law for selling drugs and domestic violence, but nothing more."

"So Holloway has the brain and Clifton the money. I like the combination" Adler says. "Where are we going to meet?"

"I booked a private table for four in the Dynasty, at eight o'clock. Sir."

"Excellent, thank you May. You can leave".

The assistant makes a deep reverence and goes, leaving Adler alone, sitting on the couch and drinking his whisky in silence. He's about forty-five years old, slim and tall, his brown hair has some gray strands, and he wears an impeccable dark gray Armani suit.

The man yawns, tired. Gets up leaving the glass of whisky on the table and leaves the room thinking that he must rest, tomorrow is an important day.

* * *

Catherine is leaning over the railing of one of the multiple terraces of the hotel, admiring the view. A plane lands at that time, in the background and despite overnight, the ocean looks black and mysterious. Steve stands right behind her, in silence. After dinner, Junior, Crackerjack and Lynx have decided they must sleep and recover from jet lag. In the morning, they will meet for the details for the dinner with Adler.

"Steve. I really appreciate that you've come," she says in a voice so low that he has to come closer to listen to her. "This operation is complicating very much and I've already lost four agents. At this time I can't think of someone better than you to support me".

He places the elbows on the railing, with a lost look "This is what we do, Catherine, we have each other's back. It has always been this way and always will be. No matter what happens".

She puts her hand on his arm, pressing slightly and he can feel the electrical shock running through it. She says, "I better go. You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow at 08:00, okay?"

He turns the head to look at her face, which is only a couple of inches away. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Cath" says quietly.

She approaches to him and kisses his lips softly at first. He takes her by the waist and deepens the kiss for a moment, before she takes two steps back and walks quickly toward the exit. For a few minutes, he stays still and then smiles as begins to walk to the elevator.

* * *

Honolulu

It's lunch time and Danny is sitting behind his desk staring at his computer screen, reading a military file. This morning, Kono has called with good news. Apparently, the murderer was neglected the last time and left behind a shell of 9mm Parabellum, which the CSU Unit found a couple of yards away from where they found Kalani's body. Luckily, the shell has a partial fingerprint. "Sergeant Conrad Roberts, Marine Corps" says Danny aloud, while reading the file that Commander Ortega just sent to him. The man was trained in San Diego, three years in the Marine Corps without incidents, an attempt to enter the Special Forces, which was rejected by medical reasons. Two years later, a dishonorable dismissal by have brutally beaten a couple of civilians in Kandahar. Special skills: body-to-body fight and handling of explosives.

Kono told them all she has about all his flight records during the last year. Apparently, the latest was the previous morning, which departed from San Francisco to Honolulu. At this time, Chin is trying to find Roberts' location, but there is no sign of him since his arrival at the airport eight hours ago.

* * *

Hong Kong

Steve is in bed, silent. He woke up more than one hour ago, but it is still dark. Junior's soft snoring is heard far away, from the other bed. Takes a moment to think. He must focus on the mission, but all the times that he has tried, his thoughts fly towards her, again and again.

Stretching himself gets up and goes to the shower. Thirty minutes later, Junior has also showered and dressed and both are ready to start the day. The morning light begins to seep through the windows.

At that moment, they hear two knocks on the door. Junior opens and a little man with a white coat, pushing a service cart says "Good morning. Breakfast, Sir".

Steve makes a nod, and Junior lets him to come in. Steve signs the bill and the man says, "Thank you, Sir," and leaves.

Junior comes close, breathing deeply to the unmistakable aroma of coffee and some delicious croissants. While he eats, looks at Steve who is starting to do some strange things.

Takes a couple of business cards with the name _Brent Holloway_ printed, and write in one of them, "Dynasty. 20:00 ", then breaks it into several pieces, throwing them into the bathroom trashcan, making sure that one piece falls in the floor out of the trashcan. Leaves the rest of the business cards on the desk on top of some folders with financial documents and bank statements, taking care to put them to make it look that he has been working on them during the night.

Then, carefully places a gun inside his backpack, making sure that is hidden by the clothes. Puts the backpack inside the closet and slides the door avoiding closing it completely. Then he goes to the night table and lifts the phone.

"Good morning. This is Brent Holloway, room 2120."

"Yes, Sir... How can I help you?" a friendly voice answers.

"I need a car to take me and my partners to the International Finance Centre"

"Of course, Sir. At what time do you want to leave?"

"Please ask the driver to wait for us at the main entrance of the hotel in twenty minutes. Oh! One more thing, this night he must take us to Dynasty Restaurant."

"Yes, Sir." Steve hangs up the phone. Then, they leave room, placing outside the sign _'Do not disturb'_ , to make sure that the cleaning staff doesn't enter the room. Crackerjack opens the door when Steve knocks.

He and junior get in, while Steve asks, "Are you ready? The car awaits us outside in fifteen minutes". Steve thoroughly checks the room, making sure to not leave anything that might reveal their true identity. Before leaving, all make sure having their guns carefully hidden under the jackets. In the elevator, to the inquiring look of Junior, he simply says, "We must make sure to leave the correct impression".

Shortly after leaving through the front door, they meet with a chinese man who approaches them asking "Mr. Holloway?" Steve nods. "Your vehicle is ready, Sir." The four get into a dark blue Cadillac Escalade and quickly head to the Finance Center. Along the way, Steve has carefully looked to detect if someone follows them. A black car draws his attention. Two caucasian men are inside. Arriving at their destination, the driver looks at Steve by the rearview mirror "Do you want me to wait for you, Sir, or do you prefer I come back to pick you up later?"

"It won't be necessary" Steve answers "I don't know how much time we're going to be here, so you better go back to the hotel. And we'll call a taxi when we finish." The four get of the car and Steve looks around. The black car has parked on the corner of Man Yiu and Financial Street.

They come in through the main door of a huge skyscraper. Soon after, they get out by a side door and walk down the street, there is no one suspicious car in sight at this hour of the morning. Catherine is there, in front of the IFC Mall, leaning on the side of a blue car. This time she wears blue jeans, a loose-fitting shirt and sneakers, her hair in a ponytail and sunglasses. They get into the car, she turns on the engine and the car goes out in the direction to Lung Wo Road. Ten minutes later, they arrive to an apartment building just a few blocks from the University.

Catherine parks the car in the underground parking lot and they goes to the elevator to get into the tiny apartment where Catherine lives.

All sit around a table and she turns on her computer. "Okay" she begins "I suppose all of you have read your cover stories". Continues talking without waiting for them to answer, "Let's start with the boss, Brent Holloway, nephew of one of the senior partners of the steel in an enterprise in Allegheny County, your cover says that you have some family disputes and have decided to venture out on your own businesses, reason why you'll meet Adler tonight. You think your family is archaic and want to modernize yourself. You're impulsive, controller and like doing everything your own way, not unlike the real you, I have to say". The last sentence makes Steve smile, the others remain silent, listening.

"Your partner, Gary Clifton" Catherine turns to look at Lynx, "also comes from a family with many millions, but he won't dare to confront them. He decided to get even with his wife, so he has a record with the Pittsburgh police for domestic violence. He also likes drugs and he has been arrested several times for purchase and sale of narcotics. He loves the ground under Holloway's feet, so cannot say no to him, and it provides the money for all of his attempts for independence". Then she says, "You two", looking at Junior and Crackerjack "are employees of trust, you could be called friends if Holloway had one, you have worked with him for nearly ten years and you don't ask uncomfortable questions, while you receive your pay check".

Catherine takes a breath while she goes to the kitchen to bring water bottles. "Now, this is the man. Johann Adler. I'm sure the guys in Pearl already talked to you about his operations to finance armed groups in Asia. Hong Kong is his centre of operations. He lives in a luxurious penthouse in the heart of the finance district".

As she speaks, the screen shows numerous snapshots. "Born in Frankfurt in 1973, his father's family came out of Berlin at the end of the war and settled in there. His father has a small hotel, which manages with his wife. At eighteen, Johann decided that the fate of his family was not worth any effort, and moved to Essen with a brother of his father, who has a private security firm. He studied, learned and soon became the right hand of his uncle. He is an expert in martial arts and obviously knows about weapons. Although you wouldn't say it, he is a quiet guy, always let be his men who get their hands dirty".

They spend the rest of the morning by reviewing and comparing stories, and planning their following movements. Suddenly, Steve gets up tired, walks to the the window, rubbing his neck with both hands. Catherine stands next to him and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know... something is missing" Steve says, trying to shake the uneasy sense that has accumulated.

"You already told us who are members of the SAD team assumed to should support your men, but I can't find the link with Adler, except if you're right and all this is about money, but to tell you the truth, I don't believe so. It should be something more complicated. We need Danny and Chin look for something in these guys lives, to see if they can find anything that links to any of them with Adler or his business." Steve says, and pulls out the sat phone to call Danny.

* * *

Honolulu

Lou, Tani and Jerry have already gone home, Danny and Chin are still tracing the timeline of Roberts' activities, when satellite phone rings, causing Danny to take a leap.

"Hello..." Danny answers.

"Danno... can you can talk?" Steve's voice is very low.

"Hey. Yes, Chin and I are in the office".

Lou and Tani have gone home. How is Hong Kong?" asks, making a nod to Chin so he approaches.

"You know... businessmen, expensive restaurants and beautiful women everywhere. The same as always" Steve answers, while looks Catherine smiling.

"No, Steven, I don't know. Unlike you, not everyone can afford to know three quarters around the world. Is everything all right?"

"Until now, Yes. Hey Danno, turn on the speaker, I need to ask you something." Danny presses the speaker button and Steve hears Chin's voice "What do you need, Steve."

"I need you find out everything you can about the six members of the SAD team that was supporting the operation. Do you have the names, Chin?"

Chin checks his cell phone and says, "Yes, here I have them, but Ortega gave us all about their background".

"I know, but I have a feeling" Steve tries to not sound too far-fetched "I think there's a more personal link with Adler. Please check their personal stories, see if you can find something to relate them with the childhood, Adler family, his time in Germany, women, coworkers... whatever".

Chin knows Steve enough as to trust his instincts, so he simply answers, "I'll do it right now. We'll call you if we find something".

"No, don't call. I'll call you, okay?" Steve answers and Danny tells him before the end of the call "Hey, wait a minute"; Danny presses the button to turn off the speaker and asks, "Steve... are you okay?"

Steve smiles, Danny can perceive his mood even at 5000 miles away, and knows he's talking about Catherine, He simply answers "Yes, Danno, everything is fine".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Bye Danno!"

* * *

Hong Kong

Steve ends the call and looks at Catherine, saying in a low voice, "We should go. I must get ready for tonight's meeting. I'll call you when I come back tonight, okay? ".

Then tells to the others "Guys, let's go".

Ten minutes later, Catherine leaves them in front of the IFC Mall and says goodbye. They enter again through the building's side door and Steve takes his cell phone to call a taxi. They leave through the front door, walking towards Man Yiu St. At that time, Steve sees it. The same black car parked at the corner of Finance Street. Thinks everything is fine. The guys in the car, thought they had been inside the building all the time.

The taxi stops in front of them and Steve gets into the front seat. After telling the driver to take them to the hotel, sees the rear view mirror. The black car is behind them. "Perfect" he thinks and continues to watch them.

Upon entering his room, he notes that the cleaning staff didn't get in there. The first thing that catches his attention is the closet door, now is completely closed. Opens it and looks that the content has been scrambled slightly and the gun is still under the clothes. Approaching to the desktop, sees that the papers have changed of place and the business cards that were on the top, now appear placed to one side. Finally, checks the trashcan in the bathroom. The pieces of the business card that he broke, are still there. But the small lure, the piece that intentionally threw on the floor, now is in the trash, with everyone else.


	6. It's allowed to dream

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to all those readers who have reviewed and sent me some messages asking for a romantic scene. There's nothing explicit, just a bit of happiness to our boy until the really big problems begin.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think**.

* * *

Chapter 6: It's allowed to dream

Adler is seated at the breakfast table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. At that time, his assistant enters followed by a man wearing jeans and a polo shirt, who stops behind her.

"Good morning, Mr. Adler" she says even when the clock strikes 12:03. "Mr. Thompson is here." Adler nods, making a sign to let the man to get in. When he does so, looks at him shamelessly, making him a sign to take a seat, but the guy remains standing.

The man is impressive, he's tall, maybe 6 '5", broad shoulders and powerful arms, crossed by numerous scars. A dark tattoo appears under the right sleeve.

John "Jack" Thompson enters the room. He cannot help but feel intimidated by this German, even when he could easily break his neck, if he wanted to. During his time in the Marine Corps and the three years since he was recruited to the SAD, Jack never met someone like this guy. The man exudes power. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Adler asks, "Mr. Thompson, do you have the information?"

"Yes, Sir. As you ordered, we were watching him. This morning he left in a vehicle of the hotel up to the International Finance Centre. He went there with his partner and the other two men with whom he travels.

He went to the Tower II and remained there for approximately three hours. During that time, two of my men checked their hotel rooms, and we found this". The man pulls out his phone and shows him some snapshots of financial documents and bank accounts; a business card into pieces reconstructed on the table and general images of the room. A picture of a gun in a backpack calls Adler's attention.

"Apparently, Mr. Holloway likes to be prepared" he says sarcastically.

"Yes, Sir, a Beretta 22. As I say, we didn't find anything beyond the expected in any of the two rooms. We've verified the statements and financial documents with our contact at the Bank and he confirms the balance and all the transactions."

"Excellent. Have you had news about Roberts?"

"He reported yesterday, Sir. He's waiting for instructions".

"Very well. That 's all, Mr. Thompson," the man turns around and leaves the room.

* * *

It's 16:30, Steve keeps the papers he'll take to the meeting with Adler and all have been thoroughly reviewed the rooms, using a signal sensor to detect hidden cameras or microphones, without finding anything. Apparently, Adler's men have been satisfied with what they found in the rooms, and, at least for now, the area is safe.

Steve nervous walks around the room, before the exasperated eyes of Crackerjack who asks, "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, It's just I can't shake me the feeling about those two men in the black car that followed us this morning. I know I've seen them before, but I don't know where or when..." Suddenly his eyes glows, pulls out the satellite phone and looks at his watch, to calculate the time in Hawaii. Satisfied, dials the number.

* * *

Honolulu

Danny answers immediately. "Hello..."

"Hey Buddy. How are you?" Steve says

"Wait a minute..." Danny looks at Chin, both are at home, sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to recover from the hectic afternoon they have had. Danny presses the speaker button and says "Hi, Steve".

"Hey, Danno. Are Chin with you?"

"Aloha, Steve" Chin says. "We have some news".

"What happened?"

"We arrest Roberts this afternoon. He was hiding in a house in Kailua. Tani received an alert that the man used his credit card at a gas station and Lou checked the security cameras, so we followed him. We asked for support to HPD and executed the raid. Now NCIS has him in custody."

Steve smiles, "excellent, guys. Great job! Hey, did you figure out something about the SAD team?"

Chin begins to tell Steve what they found, "It's not much. The leader, John Thompson, was in the Marine Corps, and entered the Special Forces in 2010. The SAD recruited him in 2015. Prior to that, he was in Europe as support to some NATO operations. Married in 2012 with an Austrian girl, who met in Paris, Isabel Müller. But the marriage did not last long, they divorced in July of 2014."

Danny continues, "the rest, also comes from the Marine Corps. Two of them were stationed in Guantanamo and the other three in Virginia. All were together during their training for the Special Forces."

"The time Thompson was in Europe looks promising, please continue looking for the link, guys. There must be something" Steve answers tired and after a couple of seconds speaks again "Hey, Chin, could you send me the pictures of those guys?"

"Of course," Chin says, as he begins typing on the screen of his phone. "Already I sent them to you".

Steve says, "Okay, thank you guys. I'll call you again".

"Stay safe," Danny says and ends the call.

* * *

Hong Kong

Steve begins to move around the screen to display the images that Chin has sent. "I knew it!" he says raising the voice and turns the phone for all can see two of them, "Here they are. These are the men in the black car!" Lynx takes the phone and reads the names "Mason Brown and Andrew Jayden".

Two hours later, Steve's finishes knotting his tie in front of the mirror. He really hates those things! It's not the same to wear it when he wears his uniform, but at any other time, he prefers not to do so.

Lynx and Crackerjack enter the room. "Ready?" Lynx asks, and smiles to see Steve problems with the tie.

"Almost" answers. Takes his SIG SAUER, gives it to Junior and places the Beretta 22 in the shoulder holster, then he puts on his coat while says "The car awaits for us in the main entrance at 19:15". Then looks at Junior, giving one of the satellite phones to him. "Junior, I don't think the meeting with Adler takes too much time, but Barker will call at 21:00." Inform him of our progress and please tell him I'll call later."

"Yes, Sir". Steve consults his watch and says, "Well, here we go".

Upon going through the doors, he sees the familiar black car parked a few yards further back. Lynx and he gets in the back seat of the Escalade.

At 19:50, the driver stops in front of the restaurant and says, "I'll wait here, sir".

Both man get off the car and walk towards the main entrance, where an attentive host greets them in english "Good Evening, Sir".

"Good evening" Steve says, "Brent Holloway, I have a meeting with Mr. Adler".

"Yes, Sir. Mr. Adler is waiting for you. Follow me please".

Both walk behind the man, up to the area of booths. A man comes close to them, making a sign to the host, who leaves after tilt the head.

The man registers them in search of weapons, takes the Beretta, and Lynx gun, removing the magazines and checking the chambers. Then he returns the guns to them and makes a sign for both to come to the table.

At that time, Adler gets up an tells to Steve "Mr. Holloway..." Steve shakes his hand, saying "Mr. Adler. This is my partner, Gary Clifton." Lynx shakes Adler's hand and all sit.

"This meeting is only a formality, Mr. Holloway. As I'm sure, you already know, we have done all the research about you, and I think we will have a long and fruitful business relationship."

Steve answers, while giving him a folder with a couple of printed sheets, "I hope so, Mr. Adler. The decline of steel business in Pittsburgh, has forced me to search some new possibilities in the Middle East and my customers are interested in a reliable and consistent supply and, above all, in the dark."

"I can guarantee that, Mr. Holloway, always as your customers are willing to pay the right price".

At that time the waiter approaches and Adler asks, "Would you like something to drink, gentlemen?" Steve looks at the waiter and says, "Scotch, please", Lynx says "the same..."

A few minutes later, the waiter comes back with the drinks. Steve takes a sip to his whisky and asks, "When we can have the first shipment? I'm sure you understand that the time of my clients are something... urgent."

Adler smiles, "Of course, I understand. You already know the conditions, 70% now and the rest at the moment of receiving the package".

"The money is ready to be transferred into your account in Singapore, tomorrow morning," Steve says, while turns the glass between his hands. "Excellent, once I have the confirmation from the bank transfer, we'll deliver the package within 48 hours."

At that time, three beautiful women, come to the table, taking a seat beside each of the men. One of them, deep black hair falling over her shoulders, and wearing a beautiful red Qipao, comes close to Steve, putting her hand on his shoulder. Steve smiles, but gets up "You'll have news from me in the morning, Mr. Adler. Thank you for the whisky, Ladies..." Lynx makes a face of anger, but also gets up from his chair, saying to the girl on his side "I'm sorry, honey".

Both shake hands with Adler and walk towards the exit. They leave, go quickly to the SUV and heads to the hotel, followed by the unmistakable black car.

Forty minutes later, they pass through the main entrance of the hotel and both are directed to their rooms.

"Well, how was everything?" Junior asks when he sees them appear by the door.

"All according to the plan" Lynx answers. At that time, the phone rings and Steve picks up "Hello..."

"Hello, there Sailor. How was the meeting? "

Steve stands up and goes out to the balcony, closing the door behind him. "Hello Cath... it came out well. The deal is made, the money must be transferred to Adler's account in Singapore tomorrow morning and the operation will be closed in no more than 48 hours."

"Wow! Good job!" Catherine answers. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have no plans, but listen Cath, Adler is watching us. He sent a car with two of your friends of the SAD team, which has followed us throughout the day. I don't think it's a good idea to let them see us, together".

"Oh come on! it's just for a few hours" We can finally have dinner. Plus, It wouldn't be the first time that we try to avoid surveillance, isn't it?" Steve smiles, recalling the ease with which Catherine can convince him of anything. She continues, "Just make sure to be on the second level of the parking lot and I'll see you there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Ok, I'll see you then" he says and presses the phone button. He's resting on the rail for a minute or two and then enters the room. "Listen guys" he says, as he takes off his tie and walks towards the closet, I'll go out for a while. I must inform Catherine about the meeting and we're going to dinner". Junior looks at him, concerned, but Steve says, "I'll be careful. If you have anything, call me or I call you, okay?" Takes his backpack and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Four minutes later, gets out, drying his hair with the towel. He wears cargo pants, a t-shirt and a baseball cap. Takes his gun from the table, keeps it in a side pocket of his pants, and puts on his jacket, leaving. Two minutes later, he walks down the corridor towards the service stairs door. Quickly goes downstairs until he comes to the second floor of the parking lot, just to see Catherine's blue car stop in front of him. He gets in the passenger seat and the car leaves heading to the exit.

When they leave the parking lot turning right to pass in front of the main entrance of the hotel. There, parked, is the black car.

They've gone a couple of miles, and Steve looks nervous watching through the rearview mirror, but he's quickly relieved. Nobody follows them.

At that time, Catherine begins to speak "Easy, Sailor. Everything is okay. Are you hungry? I know a small place that's open until late. It's quiet and private, and they serve the best Dim Sum in the city."

He smiles again and says, "Sounds good".

Twenty minutes later, they are sitting at a table in the corner of a small restaurant, drinking beer and chatting. Catherine looks at him while he takes a big swallow of his beer and smiles. God! She has lost this and curses herself for letting him go. She tries to put those thoughts away and focus on his conversation.

"Do you remember Mumbai?" he asks, smiling at the memory "Our walk in the market and that kid who wanted to sell you that saree". She hits her bottle with his and says, "for the best curry I've ever tasted".

An hour later, they get out of the small place and he asks, "Would you like to take a walk?"

She looks at her watch and says, "I have to wait my guys call" referring to the two undercover agents she's still in charge of. After stays in silence for a few seconds, finally says, "I'll tell you something. Why don't we go to my apartment, I wait for those calls and invite you a beer." He nods and both walk towards the car. A moment later, they reach her apartment.

As soon as Catherine opens the door, the phone is ringing. She moves into the kitchen to talk. He sits in a small armchair, and spend the time looking the pages of a couple of books he found on the top of the coffee table. He has a strangely familiar feel, while there's no Catherine's personal things, like her pictures, her records or any of her treasures in the apartment, Her presence makes him feel like home.

She comes out of the kitchen and comes close, giving a bottle of cold beer to him. He takes it and takes a big swallow, then leaves the bottle on the table, asking her, "everything okay?"

"Yes" Catherine answers as she sits next to him. "It was one of my agents, apparently everything is fine, but he complains about Adler has not made contact with him in several days, so I told him to do as always. Wait."

Then she takes a sip of beer and puts the bottle at the table, at the same time that he moves his hand to reach his. Their fingers rub for a moment. He takes his bottle and drinks the rest of the amber liquid, trying to control himself.

"I have a question," she says. He startles for a second "Did you say those guys following you this morning are part of the SAD team?"

Grateful for the distraction, he answers. "Yes, Mason Brown and Andrew Jayden", Steve takes his phone and shows the pictures to Catherine. "Damn bastards!" she says, suddenly angry. "When this is over, you have to give me a few minutes with them to make sure the pay for the lives of these four agents. They were good people Steve", she sighs, and wipes the eyes with the palm of the hand. He comes closer, and takes her right hand between his, to comfort her and tells, "They will pay, Cath. I promise". At that time, she lifts the face to look at him and remembers the family sense of security that always had when she was close to him. Without much thought, her face is close to his and kisses him on the lips. He raises his hand, placing it behind the head of Catherine, with his fingers in her hair and attracting her gently.

The kiss, shy at the beginning, gradually becomes intense, until both are slowly separated to take a breath. He gets up and walks through the room, going away from her, trying to take some control back. Knows that he won't be able to contain himself if things continue down that road.

Suddenly two arms surround his chest, and she approaches him, putting her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily.

He takes her hands and turns slowly to look at her, sighing says "Cath... I", but she interrupts him by placing her hands on his neck and luring him to a new kiss.

Everything happens fast. She places her hands on the edge of his t-shirt, pulling it up, he surrounds her waist to hold her, kissing her lips. Slowly lifts her, she wraps the legs around his hip, and he takes her to the bedroom.

He opens his eyes without knowing where he is, until feels the warm body beside him, smells the fragrant aroma of Catherine's hair, who sleeps peacefully lying on his chest. Then, he smiles, and slowly falls asleep. Perhaps only for a few hours and just for today, it's allowed to dream.


	7. Where are you?

Chapter 7: Where are you?

Catherine wakes up in the middle of the night. Moves her hand to the table to see the time on her phone, it's 04:00. She turns back to lay on her side and looks at Steve sleeping. She always liked looking him while he sleeps, she loves his relaxed face and his chest rising and falling gently. "You're thinking too loud, Rollins," Steve says without being fully awake. She comes closer, puts a deep kiss on his lips, and then says, "I have to take you back to the hotel, before the boys think I've kidnapped you".

"Five more minutes!" he says, hugging her. She smiles and gets of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Two minutes later, Steve hears the sound of the shower.

When she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and the wet hair falling on the shoulders, he is fully dressed, sitting on the bed and looking at her with a strange expression.

"Hey..." he says, "About the conversation we had in Hawaii the last time... I have to tell you I don't believe this is a mistake. I don't have any regrets. I've enjoyed every minute I spent with you Cath. And that's beyond the friendship between us or the deep respect I feel for the way you do your job. It's just... I mean... I've never felt with someone else what I feel when I'm with you".

"Shhh..." she tells him, approaching and putting her fingers on his lips, "I don 't think it's a mistake either... I never did. We're going to solve this, Steve".

A couple of minutes later, she wears jeans and a t-shirt, takes her keys from the bedside table and both leave the apartment. After thirty minutes, they stop at the gate of the parking lot and he gets out of the car. Quickly, comes into the parking lot, entering the hotel using the service stairs. Shortly after, he introduces the card in the lock of his room door.

Junior is sitting in bed, reading, when he sees Steve, sighs loudly, but says nothing.

"Hello! Look, I'm sorry," Steve says, while walks towards the bathroom, "I lost the track of time" He opens the shower faucet and closes the door.

Junior smiles to realize the transformation in McGarrett's mood. It seems as if, suddenly, his shoulders looked lighter. Remembers what happened a couple of months before the Rescue Mission in Nigeria and his heart shrinks when thinking about the sadness was intensified in his mentor's eyes. That sadness has always been present in his face since he knows him.

He admires McGarrett. The man is a legend, admired and respected among the SEALs; Others hate and envy him, because he's a successful man, who never stops before any challenge and Junior has seen him controlling any kind of situations without blinking. But he's also deeply sensitive and loyal to his friends. Junior also knows there is an empty space in his boss' life and sometimes hurts to see him so lonely. He only hopes the new _'thing'_ Steve has with Lieutenant Rollins doesn't turn back to bite his ass.

Steve comes out the bathroom, wearing a sports pants and a t-shirt. He stands in front of Junior's bed and when he sees the look in his eyes, asks "What is it?"

The young man blinks a few times and looks at him "It's nothing, Sir... It's just I was beginning to worry".

"I know, Junior. I'm sorry for that. Catherine and I were chatting, we lost the track of time and I forgot to call."

Then he sits in his bed and begins to tie the laces of his running shoes, while he asks, "Hey, last night I already didn't ask if Barket had called you".

"Yes... I talk to him about the meeting with Adler, the information Danny gave us about the SAD team and the car following us yesterday. I told him you should call him this morning".

"Okay. I must talk to him. The money must be transferred and he should make sure that its origin is not traceable" says, and looks at his watch, in Hawaii it must be 11:00. He takes the satellite phone to call Barker. The man answers at the first tone, "Captain Barker".

"Sir, this is McGarrett"

"Commander. How everything came out with Adler?"

"Everything is okay, Sir, according to the plan. We have closed the deal and we should transfer the money to his bank account in Singapore at 09:00, please tell Bunty, to make sure that both the IP and the origin of the money are impossible to track."

"Very well. I'll make sure there is so much digital trash and a signal bounce all over the world avoid them to see the original IP. I'll let you know when everything is ready".

"Thank you, Sir. Another thing. Have Roberts been interrogated?"

"NCIS has him in custody, but he has not said a word," Barker says.

"Okay. Did Junior tell you about the two guys of the SAD team who followed us yesterday"? Steve asks, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Barker replies, "Yes, but they I'm not really concerned about them. We have to find Thompson, I almost could bet he's the master mind behind of all this".

* * *

Catherine opens her apartment's door, puts one of the satellite phones, the one she use to communicate with Steve and Captain Barker, the keys and the rest of the things she takes from the pocket of her jeans, on the table. Slowly, trying not to worry, she walks to the bedroom and sits on the bed. Takes the pillow and puts it in her face, breathing deeply. She can feel Steve's presence on it.

Then she takes the phone she use exclusively to communicate with her men. Both should report last night, and only one of them did. Dials the number again. On the other side of the line, the tone is calling but no one answers. She can't avoid the concern that is beginning to invade her. "Something must have happened" thinks and quickly stands up and comes out of the room, takes her keys, and leaves the apartment to try to find him.

* * *

The man is hung from the wrists, slowly waking up from unconsciousness. The place is barely lit by the dim light of a lamp that hangs lazily from the ceiling. A never-ending drip is heard from somewhere.

Everything hurts; Adler's men have confused him with a punching bag and he's sure he has some broken ribs and bruises throughout the body. Feels the dried blood on his cheek and his eyes are swollen. He doesn't know how long he can resist.

At what point did everything go to hell? He thinks, how did Alder learned he's an undercover agent of the CIA? The men were asking last night if there are more agents involved and he told them the truth. He doesn't know that. It's an unbreakable rule, that the agents who participate in an undercover operation, shouldn't know each other. Only the supervisor knows all of them.

At that moment, a door at his left opens and he can see the silhouette of two men approaching to him. He can't see their faces until they are a couple of inches from him.

"Well, one of them says. Let's see if today we have better luck, Mr. Payne". The man takes an electric shock baton, and comes close to him, intimidating.

"Please, wait..." he says. To tell the truth, he doesn't know how much longer he can hold this. "I told you I don't know".

"Mr. Payne, we know you're a CIA agent, trying to dismantle all the Mr. Adler operations in Hong Kong, I'll tell you we have eliminated the rest of your fellow agents, but we have yet to know who is your supervisor, who is leading you. The only thing you have to do is to tell us who is he and everything will be easier for you."

The place is a damp warehouse in the middle of a thick forest, which is reached by a path mapped randomly due to the passage of men and animals. There is no one who can hear the desperate cries of the man.

After a few minutes, he gives up. The pain is too hard and he has thrown up a couple of times. He's dehydrated and his body shakes due to electric discharges.

Seeing the man with the electric baton approaches again, he screams "Kali! her code name is Kali. I don't know anything else, I swear!"

"Okay, Mr. Payne and where can we find Kali?"

"I had should contact her last night. She must be wondering where am I, and probably she'll go to my apartment to be sure everything is okay."

"Okay", the other man says. "It wasn't so difficult really, was it?" Then the sound of a gunshot pierces the silence of the forest.

* * *

It's 09:00, Steve and his team are sitting in his room, drinking coffee and waiting. At that time, the satellite phone vibrates with a text message from Barker: "Money was successfully transferred" and a reference number.

Steve stands up, leaves the satellite phone on the table and takes the cell phone. He begins to write a message for Adler "Transfer done. Shin-Han International Bank. Confirmation number B-366-57895". Ten minutes later he receives a message in response "Confirmed. Package delivery: Friday 19:00 Tai-Tam Reservation. We will send coordinates."

* * *

Honolulu

Danny and Chin gets into the HQ, to meet with Tani and Lou, who await them next to the smart table. Lou says "NCIS has not achieved anything with the suspect, I asked them to let us to interrogate him, but they refuse, saying that the information is classified. Listen man, I have a slight suspicion that you both know something that you're not telling to us".

Chin looks shocked and quickly walks into Danny's office, who begins to look at his phone to avoid meeting the captain's eyes. Lou knows him and knows that something is happening.

"It has to do with the fact that McGarrett and Junior are gone. They are on a crazy mission in the middle of nowhere, aren't they?" Seeing Danny remains silent, he walks slowly towards him, places his hands on the detective's shoulders and tells him, "Look, Danny, I'm not dumb and I know something is happening, but I also know if NCIS and the Navy are involved, it means it's something that Steve can't tell us. I'm not going to lie to you, the fact that you know something is reassuring me, because it means that you may know where is he, and somehow, you've been in touch with him. Just tell me. Is Steve okay?"

Danny smiles when paraphrases Steve "Lou, I'm really sorry. I've been where you are now, and I know it can be very frustrating when someone is hiding things from you. I can't confirm or deny anything about, but yes, he's okay, for now".

Chin stands at the door of Danny's office and whistles to attract the attention, Danny immediately comes close to him. They close the door behind them. "I found it," Chin says, walking back to the desk. Both men sit and Chin turns his computer screen so Danny can see it. "We couldn't find anything more about Isabel Müller, because that's not her real name. Here I have the record. She changed her name when his family went to live in Austria. Her real name is Irene Yadler." When he notices Danny's look, nods and says, "Yes. Yadler is a variant of the surname Adler."

Danny asks, but guesses what could be the answer "Any relationship?"

"Yes. Irene Yadler is Johann Adler's cousin. Her mother left Germany with her two daughters in 1980, running away from her husband, the family changed their surname and settled in the small town of Graz. The cousins apparently kept in touch. Adler spent a season in Graz, as an exchange student." Chin continues typing on his computer and new information appears on the screen "After marrying Thompson, the couple lived in Spain, near the NATO base, until the divorce in 2014." Danny begins to browse the file Captain Barker gave to them, stops on a page and says, "The CIA suspicions about Adler's illicit activities started at the beginning of 2014. It seems that they suspected about his involvement in a series of terrorist acts, but they couldn't get any evidence. I bet twenty dollars to Adler met Thompson at some moment between January and July 2014 ".

Chin continues with reflections "Obviously had knowledge of Thompson´s military life. And when he decided to expand his business, called him as a leader of his security team". Danny takes the satellite phone and presses the button.

* * *

Hong Kong

Steve and his team are waiting. For now, they can do nothing and that begins to despair him, indeed, patience has never been his main strength. He knows the next call to Barker will be important, because the man must organize the SEAL team so everything be ready for Friday night.

He needs to run, swim, or do something to occupy his mind. Without that he can't avoid his thoughts go back to Catherine and the amazing night they spent together.

Suddenly he gets up and says, "I'm going to go out and run awhile, does anyone want to go with me?" asks, looking at Junior, who is already getting up to change clothes. Steve smiles and thinks this guy is more like him than he thought.

At that time, the satellite phone is ringing and he presses the speaker "Hey! Guys. What do you have?"

"Steve, we've found the connection. Thompson's wife and Johann Adler are cousins," Danny says.

Steve is shocked "Are you kidding me?"

Danny and Chin begin to explain everything. When they finish, Lynx says "So, for Adler there is more in this game. What, family loyalty?"

Steve replies, "I don't think so. Adler simply needed to mercenaries and went to someone with training and military skills, someone he knew, and who knew that he could buy. Obviously by January 2014, Adler should already knew about the marriage problems of his cousin and knew that the husband was a damn bastard, but that's exactly what he needed." Steve is walking from one side to another as he speaks, then looks to Lynx and says, "You saw him last night, there are no emotions. Everything is business and the man does what he has to do. He doesn't like to do dirty work, so makes sure another do so. It's that simple." Then says goodbye to Danny and Chin "Thank you guys. We'll keep in touch".

A few minutes later, Steve and Junior go out for run, under the watchful eye of the black car guys.

* * *

Catherine parks the car. She's nervous, but tries to reassure herself until knowing for sure what is happening. The CIA safe apartment is in a five level building, located in one of the neighborhoods of upper-middle class in Hong Kong. She takes a couple of deep breaths and gets out of the car. Soon after, she's in front of the apartment's closed door. Doubts for one second and knocks on the door.

She can hear steps inside the apartment, but no one opens. She knocks for the second time, pulling out her gun.

Suddenly, everything happens very quickly. The door opens a few inches, and she kicks it. Inside, a man falls to the floor and she points her gun to him. "Where is Payne?" asks to the man. She walks two steps forward and unlocks the gun. "I won't ask again, where is he?"

At that moment, another man silently approaches behind her. A hand hits her in the nape of the neck and she falls to the ground, dazed, dropping the gun. The man kicks it away. Then, help his partner to get up, as saying, "Good. It seems Kali is much more beautiful than we expected". Both men abruptly lift her and place a bag of black fabric on her head, tying the hands behind her back. Moments later, they come out of the building and force her into a car trunk. Both men get in and the car leaves at full speed.

* * *

Steve and Junior have returned from running. They come into the room, where Crackerjack and Lynx are playing cards. "Hey!" Lynx says. "How was the running?"

"Perfect," Steve says grinning, "Moreover we didn't feel alone because we make sure that the guys in the black car saw us whenever we passed in front of the main entrance of the hotel".

Breathing loud, walks to the minibar and pulls out two bottles of water, throwing one to Junior. For a few moments, they drink in silence, until the satellite telephone rings.

Steve picks up, "Hello..."

"Commander, this is Barker"

"Yes, Sir" Steve can't help but notice the altered Captain's breathing, "Something is happening?"

"Have you talked with Lieutenant Rollins today?"

"I talked with her this morning". Steve feels the fear grips his throat

"What's happening, Sir?"

"She should call us at 08:00 and still has not done so. I've tried to call to her satellite phone, but she doesn't answer".

"I'll try to call her..." Steve says and presses the button to end the call. Then dials the number of Catherine's phone and waits. Three, five, ten tones, nothing. Dials again and she doesn't answer. Frightened thinks, "Damn it! Cath, where are you?"


	8. Against the odds

Chapter 8: Against the odds

Catherine is in the trunk of the car. In the beginning, the movement inside is smooth, the vehicle travels at a moderate speed and obviously, along a well paved road, but after about twenty minutes, the road becomes irregular. She begins to stumble, hurting her back and side. Her hands begin to numb and her head hurts.

Suddenly the car stops, she hears the doors closing and the steps of the men on the ground, approaching. The trunk opens and a faint light filters through the fabric covering her head.

Some hands pull on Catherine roughly, taking her out of the trunk and throwing on her knees on the ground; some pebbles pierce the fabric of the jeans, hurting her skin.

The hands raise her again and force her to walk for some time. She knows they are no longer in the city, the birds noise and the wind rocking the treetops tell her they are likely to be in one of the forests or wetlands near Hong Kong.

After stumbling with some branches and stones they stop again, she listens a rusty metal door that slides and the darkness returns, crushing her eyes. The footsteps of men produce reverberation when they walk on the hard concrete floor.

Suddenly she feels a strong blow in her neck and falls on the floor, dazed. Some hands drag her by the shoulders, until her back hits a wall, she slowly gets into unconsciousness.

The men raise her hands and tie them to a chain attached at the other end to a metal ring embedded in the wall. Then they say, "Sweet dreams, dear Kali" and go out, securing the warehouse door with a huge padlock. One of them pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. After several seconds he says, "It's done" and ends the call. Then both get into the car and drive away to the city.

* * *

Steve is walking from side to side, pressing the phone in his hands and trying to decide what to do. Then, he stops and says, "I must go to find her ..." He goes to the bathroom, and quickly puts on his cargo pants. Then, takes his weapon and some replacement cartridges and places them into his pockets, along with his wallet and one of the satellite phones.

He turns to look at his team, while tries to calm down. Junior gets up and says "I'll go with you, sir," the young man, takes his gun and places it on his back, attached to the waistband of his pants and hiding it with his shirt.

Steve takes a couple of deep breaths and says as he puts on his baseball cap, "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Junior and I will go to Catherine's apartment to see what we can find." At that moment, he throws the other satellite phone to Lynx. "You stay here. Please call Barker and tell him what we will do, ask him if they have identified the GPS of Catherine's car. Call Chin too. Ask him to see if he can access the network of the city traffic cameras. Cath left me at the parking lot gate at 05:30, Ask Chin to follow her car in the video to reconstruct her movements."

"One question, sir" Junior timidly asks, "How will we get there? We have to cheat those guys."

"I'm thinking ...," Steve says, as they both leave and go to the elevator. A minute later, they stop at the first level. They both leave, making sure there is nothing suspicious around.

Steve walks to the bridge that connects the hotel to the airport. Two minutes later, they are in the terminal, mixing among the people and come close to the taxi counter.

* * *

Forty minutes later, a taxi leaves them two blocks away from Catherine's apartment building. Both go down and walk towards the building, watching the street in search of suspicious vehicles or people. Two minutes later, they are in front of the apartment door.

Steve knocks on the door, desperately wanting her to open it. Then, he pulls a pair of lock picks from his wallet and begins to manipulate the lock.

Before opening the door completely, both take their weapons. Upon entering, they confirm that there is no one in the apartment. Junior begins to move around the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom, saying in a low but audible voice "Clear!"

Steve stops by the table. The satellite phone is there, along with some coins, a pen and a couple of vouchers, for the buy of food and water in a local store.

Junior says, as he approaches and sees the phone on the table. "So that's why she didn't answer the phone. The fact she left it here doesn't necessarily mean that something bad happened," he says to reassure Steve. "There are no signs of struggle and everything indicates that she left here voluntarily."

Steve continues to look the apartment, the two empty bottles of beer are still on the coffee table, and the book he was looking at, is in its place, along with the others.

Slowly, both begin to check drawers and cabinets. Steve goes to the bedroom and Junior stays in the living room.

Upon entering, Steve looks at the bed and breathes deeply. Systematically opens the closet drawers, one by one, there are only clothes and some products for personal use, antiperspirant, makeup and a perfume. Raises his head and looks at a black backpack placed on the top shelf. When he takes it, notes that it's heavy. He places the backpack on the bed and opens it.

When he sees the content, he can't help but smile. Blessed Cath! Inside there is a small arsenal. A pair of 22-gauge guns and ammunition, some 9mm cartridges for SIG SAUER, grenades, cans with smoke and tear gas and a combat knife. Two night vision goggles and a pair of Kevlar vests; Catherine's SIG SAUER gun isn't there, which means she brings it with her. Without thinking much, puts everything inside the backpack, closes the zipper and takes it, leaving the room.

He meets with Junior, who is checking the bathroom cabinet and says, "Here there is only shampoo, body lotion and toilet paper." Steve's eyes light up suddenly, as if a memory came to his mind. Slowly he goes to the cabinet and takes a box of tampons: Inside there is a micro SD memory card.

Junior looks at him incredulously and begins to ask, "How ...?"

Steve draws a slight smile and says, "I've known her for sixteen years."

Steve walks to the living room and puts the backpack on the armchair. Then, he sits on the couch, closes his eyes, rests his elbows on his knees and clasps his hands behind his neck. Junior sits next to him, and slaps him on the back saying, "We're going to find her ..." without raising his head, Steve nods silently.

At that moment, the satellite phone vibrates, taking him out of his lethargy "Hello ..."

"Steve, I'm Chin. I managed to hack the traffic camera system."

Steve gets up quickly and starts walking back and forth in the room as he asks, "Did you find something?"

"At the moment I'm checking the cameras in the hotel area. I have the video of this morning, it shows Catherine's blue car. After leaving you, she took the bridge and a while later we can see her entering in the parking lot of an apartment building, a few blocks away from the University of Hong Kong. She was there for twenty minutes and came out again. The cameras follow her until she arrived to Yan Wan Street. That street has no more cameras"

Danny continues, "I spoke with Captain Barker, and I asked him for access to the satellite image of that area. Catherine's car is parked in front of an apartment building. Captain Barker spoke with Agent Bunty, who confirmed it was a safe CIA apartment, where one of the the undercover agents was staying."

Still walking, Steve asks, "Can you send me the location?"

Chin answers, "I'm sending it to you now."

"Okay, thank you guys. Danny Please keep monitoring the satellite image. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

After finishing the call, Steve dials the number of Captain Barker, who immediately answers "Barker ..."

"Sir, it's McGarrett."

"Commander. What I can help you?"

After confirming with him the information about the CIA apartment, he says, "I need a car".

At that moment, the voice of agent Bunty is heard "Where are you, Commander?"

"Junior and I are in Catherine's apartment right now." Steve answers.

"All right. I need you to walk to Western Street, turn right until reach the Art Gallery. Get into the underground parking lot. In the first level, you'll find a red Toyota, plates HK-1003. The keys are behind the right front tire."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll call you as soon as I know something." Steve answers and ends the call telling Junior, "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, they find the Toyota and leave the parking lot heading Yan Wan Street.

* * *

Catherine can't calculate how long she has been there. The endless drip begins to despair her. She has worked hard to slide the black hood upwards, until she uncovers her eyes. As little as he can distinguish between the gloom, she's in a kind of warehouse. Daylight enters through small windows located on both sides at a great distance from the floor.

Once her eyes adjust to the gloom, looks to her right. A little beyond, three or four feet away, there is the body of a man, hanging by the wrists of one of the roof metal beams. She can't see his face because his head is leaning forward and a large blood puddle has formed under his feet. At that distance and in low light, she can distinguish a tattoo on his right arm. A tattoo she knows. Slowly closes his eyes and a couple of tears slide down her cheeks. "Payne!" She says in a low voice.

A few minutes later, raises her head again, trying to clarify her ideas and begins to evaluate her possibilities. In the position where she is, the arms are almost completely stretched increasing the tension on her shoulders.

Slowly slides her hips towards the wall, and turns her body a little, which allows her to flex the elbows and relax, even a little, her arms and shoulders.

The light changes gradually, so she thinks it's getting dark. The wind sounds louder and a persistent rain has begun to fall hitting the warehouse metal roof, making an annoying noise. The headache has subsided a little, although she is thirsty and tired.

Suddenly, hears the sound of a car approaching, the knocks of two closing doors and the metallic padlock. Looks the door sliding enough to let four men to enter. Two of them hold one more, who struggles to free himself. The faint light of the pendant lamp lights up and she can see them now. Her eyes rest on the figure that walks before them: Johann Adler.

The prisoner is Chandler, the other undercover agent. The men who are holding Chandler hang him roughly from the wrists, next to Payne's body and cross their arms to wait for instructions. Catherine takes enough time to see them well, and then recognizes them. They are the same ones who attacked her in Payne's apartment, but their faces seem familiar. Suddenly the ideas connect: they are two of the members of the SAD team. Although she never saw them personally, she remembers the pictures of the files.

Adler walks slowly towards her "Good evening Kali", his voice exudes sarcasm. "I'm afraid you've been sticking your nose into other people's business and this won't work well for you." Upon hearing her code name, Catherine realizes that the obvious torture inflicted on Payne must have paid off. The man must have surrendered and must have told them everything.

"Mr. Adler, I'm afraid your hosting skills leave a lot to be desired." Catherine says, trying not to let her voice show her nervousness.

"All right. He tells him. I like that you don't pretend not to know who I am. That will make things much easier."

Catherine looks at him with contempt and says "I'm not interested in make the things easy for you." Then looks at Chandler. The man has been beaten and his broken nose is bleeding profusely.

Adler draws a fake smile and says, "I must admit that Mr. Chandler was much easier to find than the others, and all thanks to you."

At that moment, he takes Catherine's satellite phone out of his jacket pocket. "I suppose you know the other four agents are already dead, but you won't believe that I am so naive to suppose that this CIA operation ends here. My sources say there were six agents and their supervisor. So, when your friends started disappearing, you should have asked for reinforcements." Adler continues," I want to know who else is involved in this. "

She looks at him defiantly, but says nothing.

"Well, as you wish. Then we will have to use methods to persuade you to talk. "

Adler looks at the two men, who approach her to untie her wrists from the chain. With force they handcuff her and, in a minute, she is hanging from the metal beam, next to Chandler.

"I'll ask you one more time ... Who else is behind all this?"

She answers, "There's no one else ..."

One of the men hits Chandler several times in the abdomen.

She bites her lips, and remains silent.

* * *

Steve and Junior arrive at Yan Wan Street. Steve slows down, trying to identify suspicious cars or people in the vicinity. Catherine's car is there. There are other vehicles parked, but he doesn't see anyone inside. Carefully, parks the Toyota, both check their guns and get out of the car, heading to the entrance. Steve pulls out the phone and calls Danny. Who immediately answers, while looks the satellite image on the screen. He has seen the Toyota parking, and Steve and Junior when they walk towards the entrance.

"Steve ..."

"Danny, do you have eyes on the place?"

Danny answers "Yes, buddy. I'm seeing you at this time. "

"Well, let's keep the line open. Watch well and let me know if someone suspicious comes out of the building."

Junior and Steve go to the elevator and a minute later, they arrive at the apartment. The door is open, but the chain is broken. There are signs of struggle. Some chairs thrown and glass broken on the floor. A couple of feet from the door, Steve leans down when detects a blood stain. Junior has already checked the rooms and assured him there is no one else in the apartment.

"Danny" Steve brings the phone to his ear.

"I'm here"

"There's nobody else here," Steve says. "Is there someone outside?"

"No, nobody has come or gone."

When leaving the building, Steve looks around. "There must be something ...," he says angrily. Suddenly, something catches his attention. The building across the street has a security camera facing the street. Steve walks there. He knows that the odds are against him but he is willing to follow the smallest clue. "Hey Danny, are you still there?"

"Yes, Steve. What are you thinking?"

"The building across the street has security cameras, and one is facing the street. Ask Chin to do his magic and try to find out the name of the security company, to see if he can get access to the recordings. It's possible that this camera captured the moment when those bastards took Catherine. "

* * *

 **AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. The idea of the SD card hidden in the box of tampons is not mine. I got it from a very special place. Could you guess where it came from?**


	9. Time is running out

**AN: Warning. This chapter contains mild references to torture.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Time is running out

 _"The building across the street has security cameras, and one is facing the street. Ask Chin to do his magic and try to find out the name of the security company, to see if he can get access to the recordings. It's possible that this camera captured the moment when those bastards took Catherine. "_

Junior approaches Steve, who is standing next to Catherine's parked car and asks, "Should we take the car?" Steve looks at him for a moment, and says "No. We'll leave it here, if these men come back, we don't want them to know there's someone else in this." He knows Adler's men took Cath and Steve is not going to make the mistake of underestimate the man. Obviously, Adler has figure the scope of the operation. He has already eliminated four agents in the US soil; the apartment is a mess, so it's likely that they have caught another of the undercover agents, and now they have Catherine. Adler is sure the CIA has sent some reinforcements.

Steve speaks again with Danny, while he walks to the Toyota, followed by Junior, "Danny, please keep monitoring the satellite image in case of anyone else approaches the building. We should return to the apartment. I want to see what's on that SD card."

"You got it! We'll call you when we have something," Danny says and two seconds later, the call is over. Steve and Junior get into de car and moves away.

* * *

The man sobs softly; Catherine is silent and looks at him from time to time with an infinite sadness. She feels guilty about his suffering, but there is nothing she can do. She won't put the operation at risk, because she knows that this means allowing Adler to go unpunished. Moreover, for none reason she won't risk the lives of Steve and his team. In her mind, she curses for a second her military training and the ingrained habit of protecting the greater good.

The men have left the warehouse ten minutes ago, leaving them alone. They have not spoken until that time. Then Cath tries to explain the dilemma in which they are stuck, saying, "Chandler ..." He interrupts her and simply says, "I know... I know we cannot risk this guy continue doing business at the expense of the lives of thousands of people. It's just ..." he stops for a second and then continues, "I just want someone to make sure all this is worth it ".

"It will be worth it" Catherine assures him, thinking if there is someone who can make Adler fall, that's Steve, "I swear to you. All of this won't be for nothing."

Adler comes back, followed by his men, who stop a few feet away. Adler walks towards Catherine saying "Okay, Kali. I think you need some time and an incentive to think about it. We're going to give your partner a brief break, so now we're going to try with you." Then he makes a sign to his men to come over.

They carry a pail full of water and a thick cotton cloth. Catherine knows what is coming and prepares herself. This is not the first time someone do this to her, but she can't help but be scared. The feeling of drowning is something that frightened her since she was a child. She closes her eyes and thinks about what Steve once told her, when referring to that specific kind of torture. _"The key, Cath, is to not lose focus. Everything is here." He said pointing to his forehead, "You have to breathe deeply and hold your breath long enough to prevent water from reaching your lungs. Then, when they remove the cloth, you should breathe again deeply and quickly, before they do it again. You have to remember that everything they need is information, so, at least for the moment, they will try to keep you alive."_

Yes, sure! She thinks ironically, Steve is Steve. Several times his fellow SEALs and some training officers had told her that, after the week of hell and some difficult missions, they were convinced Steve had a superior resistance to torture. A resistance they had never seen in anyone else. Moreover, she had seen that resistance in the front row, during one of the missions they performed together. She tries to repeat herself, as if it were a mantra, that she would achieve it, that she wouldn't disappoint him.

Suddenly, one of the men pulls her hair back, forcing her to raise the head, the other man places the cloth over her face.

* * *

Steve and Junior arrive at the apartment. After entering, they secure the lock and Steve takes from the room's corner, the suitcase that holds Catherine's laptop. He places it on the table, turns it on, and inserts the memory card. At that moment, a screen appears requesting the password to open the contents of the SD card, Junior spits "Damn it!"

After trying with Cath's date of birth, the name of her pet, and other possibilities, Junior says, "there must be another way".

Steve is looking at the screen: Under the text box to type the password, a phrase "Incorrect password" appears and the hint of the password "What we could never have", his eyes light up and his hands move again by the keyboard , typing "D-I-N-N-E-R" and presses "enter". Magically the screen comes to life, showing images and files about the Hephaestus operation.

Junior looks back at him with the surprise painted all over his face. Steve repeats "I told you ... I've known her for sixteen years."

Steve looks at his watch, and then tells Junior, "We must go back to the hotel." He quickly closes the computer and put it back in the suitcase then Junior takes the black backpack with Catherine's small arsenal and they both leave the apartment, carefully closing the door. After a few minutes, they keep the suitcase in the trunk of the Toyota and leave the parking lot towards the hotel.

Adler is sitting in the back seat of his car. He has told the driver to leave him alone, because he needs to think. The CIA had never approached so much in the last three years and he had always been able to keep them away, until now.

But now he's between the sword and the wall, this operation has already cost too much. He has lost millions, and the worst thing is some of his best clients have moved away, because they have lost confidence. And in this business, trust is everything. Everyone involved has a lot to lose and his clients already suspect that he has lost all control of the game.

That's why the business with Holloway is so important to him. If all goes well, he will keep making business with him buying weapons for all his clients in the Middle East and this will restore the confidence.

For now, they have assured him that everything is fine. He has kept a close eye on Holloway and his partners and there seems no cause for concern. The report he received an hour ago says that the Pittsburgh man and his three partners have stayed at the hotel all day long, except for a brief morning outing to run and exercise. They have called room service for breakfast and lunch. Holloway must be taking the day off before the package delivery, scheduled for tomorrow night. "Okay, at least, this is going well" he says to himself. He can't let the CIA ruin everything and, mainly, he can't let this new client knows he's in trouble.

At first, Thompson assured him that they were just three or four agents, so it would be easy to eliminate them and cut the problem in the bud. But now he's not so sure.

What bothers him the most is that the agent in charge is a woman. He has always thought women are useless, simple decorative objects created for the pleasure of men like him. But this woman is making him change his mind, he feels that the CIA is closing the fence and he's sure Kali has an ace up her sleeve.

He quickly pulls out his phone and dials Thompson's number. The man may have been a bastard with his cousin, but he's a mercenary and he's efficient, as long as there's a good amount of money involved.

"Mr. Thompson," he says when he hears the other man picks up.

"Yes sir"

"I have the CIA operation supervisor. I'll send you her picture, her code name is Kali. I need you to break the security and find out who this woman is."

"A woman?" Thompson asks surprised. He never suspected that the leader of the operation was a woman.

"Yes," Adler says scornfully. "I'll give you until tonight to find out who she is; otherwise I'll have to dispense with your services. Are we clear? "

Thompson knows what the words _'dispense with his services'_ mean. Man doesn't like the loose ends and if he decides to get rid of him, he's a dead man. Adler's orders are indisputable and he knows it, but he also knows that it won't be easy to break the information about a classified operation. He'll have to try with some CIA contact, after all, he's still the SAD team commander. Resigned, he replies, "Yes, sir."

* * *

The red Toyota arrives at the hotel. Steve intentionally drives in front of the main entrance, breathing deeply when he sees that the black car is parked in its usual place. There is no sign of the two men, so they must be inside, confirming that he and his partners are still in their rooms.

When they reach the corner, Steve turns right and later enters the parking lot, going up to the second level. He places the car in an empty place and both go down, taking the computer and the backpack with them. Then, go up the service stairs arriving to their room soon after.

Seeing them come in, Crackerjack sighs loudly and says "Finally! We were a little worried here. "

Steve looks at them and draws a slight smile. The concern for Catherine has not disappeared from his face, but he remains focused and knows what needs to be done. His confidence in Danny and Chin is absolute, and their help has been invaluable. If all goes well, it's only a matter of time before they find Cath.

Steve and Junior comes close the food cart. Lynx and Crackerjack have ordered lunch for four and they are starving. While eating his hamburger, Steve places the computer on the table and opens it, to start reviewing the files, while Junior updates his colleagues about what happened during their absence.

Steve is absorbed in reading the information and can't help being proud of her. Catherine and her agents have achieved a lot in recent months. They have ruined several of Adler's businesses for the purchase of a large amount of weapons and managed to make the clients repent at the last moment. Adler has lost a few million in the process, and must be very upset, to say the least. If all goes well, all they need is to catch him at the time of the delivery and the SEAL team will take care of eliminating the threat permanently.

He is currently looking at some satellite images. The first shows the building where Adler's penthouse is, other pictures of several buildings and houses in Hong Kong, a map with some locations in Asia, which Steve assumes must belong to Adler's potential customers. A couple of images especially calls his attention. A large wooded area at the south of Hong Kong, and some images of three or four country houses and a dozen warehouses scattered throughout the area.

Again, looks at his watch, calculating the time. It must be 02:00 in Hawaii, hesitates for a moment, but decides to wait, to give Danny and Chin time to rest, even for a few hours.

* * *

Thompson sighs and decides to take a chance. Takes his phone and dials a number he knows very well. She must be waking up right now. He remembers her with a smile. Her blond hair combed impeccably, her professional expression and her sensual look. Bunty's assistant at Langley, Sarah, is a beautiful woman with a body that makes those insipid clothes look fantastic. They've been dating for more than a year. He thought it would be useful to have someone he trusts at the top of the CIA and she has exceeded his expectations.

"Hello ..." she answers.

"Hello beautiful" he greets her, impregnating his voice with a sensual tone.

"Jack ..." her voice sounds excited. "I was worried. I guess you know what has been happening, there are already four agents killed and Bunty is very concerned. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I've been lucky," he says. "We're also worried, that's why I called you. I've not been able to locate Bunty and I need a favor."

An hour later his phone vibrates. A picture and Catherine's name appear in the message, along with a phone number. Quickly, types his answer "Thanks beautiful. I owe you". A couple of seconds later he receives her answer, "I'll make sure you pay your debt" and a drawing of a throbbing heart.

The rest was relatively easy. Although Catherine's file is almost completely classified, he now knows who she is. Takes the phone and types a message for Adler with the information.

* * *

Catherine is tired. She has been tortured for almost an hour and then Adler left, after telling her, "I must say Kali, you're a strong woman. The strongest I've ever known. Many men would have already broken, but you have not, have you? We'll give you some time to think about it, but my patience is running out and the next time I won't be so complacent" to demonstrate his point, he pulls out his gun and shoots at Chandler's knee. The man screams in pain, Catherine says with an unusually soft voice but full of hate "I'm going to kill you. You will pay for this. I swear". Afterwards, the men leave and she drops her head forward, exhausted. She coughs violently and a large amount of water shoots out of her lungs. Slowly closes her eyes.

An hour later, the rusted door reopens and Adler and his men approach her again. "Have you thought it over, Kali?" Adler asks, coming close to her. When he doesn't receive an answer, he slap her face and she raises her head. A trickle of blood flows from her nose, but she defiantly says, "Go to hell!"

"Okay," he says, pulling out his gun and shooting Chandler in the chest. He knows that he must use a more radical method or she will never speak. "Damn bastard!" She screams, shaking her body.

At that moment, Adler's cell phone rings and the man walks to the exit to answer the call. A couple of minutes later he comes back, staring at the screen of his phone. Then, his gaze softens as he approaches to speak with her, slowly approaches his hand to her face, putting his palm on her cheek, sliding it down her neck, and slowly lowering touching her shoulders, breast and waist in a long caress. She flinches again, trying to move herself away, but he smiles, whispering in her ear "I like you very much, Kali. Or should I say Lieutenant Catherine Rollins? "


	10. It's time

**AN: This chapter contains slight references to some dialogues or scenes of some episodes. I don't consider them to be spoilers since they don't reveal any point in the plot of those episodes. Enjoy your reading**

* * *

Chapter 10: It's time

 _"I like you very much, Kali. Or should I say Lieutenant Catherine Rollins? "_

* * *

"Now, Lieutenant. I suppose you know everything that implies that I know your identity and your role in this comedy that the CIA calls _'operation'_. It's over, so there's no point in you continuing to keep quiet. It's all a matter of time before I know who is the superhero, your CIA bosses have sent as backup."

Catherine looks up. During the last few seconds, since she hears Adler telling her name, the only thing that came to her mind was Steve, but now she calms down. Adler still doesn't know who the reinforcement is, the man who will finally end up with all this. It is unlikely that the person who gave her away knows about Steve's involvement in the operation. Officially, he remains on the reserves and, as far as the world is concerned, he is in Hawaii, leading his task force.

Again begins to cough in a convulsive way, and a wave of nausea invades her, but she looks at Adler, impassive.

* * *

Steve wakes up startled, he has fallen asleep in the chair, resting his head on the table. He straightens up and looks at his watch, it's 23:30. To his left, Junior sleeps peacefully. He has gone to bed fully clothed and lies on the bedspread. Lynx and Crackerjack must have gone to rest too.

Tries not to make noise, gets up and walks to the bathroom. When he comes back, Junior is already awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, and rubbing his swollen eyes with the palms of his hands. They both look at each other, but they don't say anything. That's what he likes the most about the kid. He knows when it's not necessary to say anything.

Slowly, Steve walks to the table and takes the satellite phone, he knows it's still early in Hawaii, but he can't waste any more time. Presses the call button and waits.

After three tones, listens to Danny's doughy voice "Hello ..."

"Danno, I'm sorry for waking you up, but I need your help."

Steve hears a couple of sudden movements and then Danny's voice sounds much clearer, "What do you need, buddy?"

"Is Chin with you?"

"Yes, we´ve been all night checking the satellite image of the building, but nobody has entered or left. Wait a second ..." Steve hears Danny's voice moving away from the phone "Did you get it? " and the muffled Chin's voice answering with triumphant tone," Yes, I got it! ".

Danny presses the speaker button and says "Hey, Steve. Chin managed to get the records of the security company. He's currently looking for all the camera recordings. "

Chin says, "I've found the camera. Give me a minute and I'll send the signal to your IP. " After hearing the unmistakable sound of the keys being pressed, a video window appears on the screen. It shows the moment when Catherine arrives at the Yan Wan Street building, gets out of the car and enters. Parked in front of the main entrance, there is gray BMW. Twenty minutes later, two men come out, holding Catherine, who is struggling to free herself, her head is covered with a black cloth bag. The men put her in the trunk of the BMW, and after a few minutes, they move away at full speed.

"Chin," says Steve urgently, "please check the license plate to see if you can access the GPS. Can you also see if traffic cameras locate the car at some point? "

"Of course. I'll call you as soon as I get something. "

"Hey, there's something else. In Catherine's SD card, there was a series of satellite images, with the locations of some houses and warehouses distributed in a huge wooded area south of Hong Kong, called Tai-Tam. I'm sending the coordinates, Danny, can you talk with Barker, so they can re-position the satellite to those locations and see if we can find something in the thermal images? "

"Of course, buddy. I'm on it."

Before finishing the call, Danny presses the speaker button again and with a sympathetic voice asks, "Hey ... I know it's a stupid question, but how are you?"

Steve gets up and walks to the balcony door, opens it and goes out, "I don't know, Danno. I ... For the moment I'm trying to focus on what needs to be done to get Catherine back alive, but ..." He interrupts himself, trying to avoid thinking about the worst, "the truth is that I'm scared, Danno."

"You're going to find her, buddy. You always do. Catherine is a strong and resourceful woman and, at the moment, she has something that keeps her alive... Information, Steve."

"I know, Danny, but what worries me the most right now is what Adler is willing to do to get that information."

"Try not to go there, brother. We'll do what we have to do to get her back, okay? "

"Okay, Thanks Danno. I'll wait for your call".

After finishing the call, Steve stays there for a moment, allowing the fresh night air to reassure him. He knows that, at least for the moment, he must stay focused. A couple of minutes later he hears the door sliding and Junior goes out onto the balcony, leaning on the railing, next to him.

Timidly, he places his arm on Steve's tired shoulders and says, "Hey ... I think you need to sleep. We all should to. We need all our strength to be able to help Lieutenant Rollins. Anyway, there's not much you can do until Danny and Chin send you the information. "

* * *

Catherine is waking up, she is in total darkness and is no longer hanging from the chain. They have tied her back to the ring embedded on the wall. Her cough has worsened, and she feels a deep pain in her chest; She has been going in and out of unconsciousness and it is impossible for her to calculate the time. Suddenly she closes her eyes and feels a wave of peace invade her.

She's on the beach, lying on a blanket in the sand. It's a beautiful sunset and the weather is warm and pleasant. Steve is making some steaks on the grill and serving some red wine in two glasses. He says "We finally made it to dinner", they both slightly hit their wine glasses and she says, "well, I don't know anything about the food, but the view here is amazing".

He asks "How do you like your steak?"

She answers, "Bloody".

He sighs and says, "It's my kind of girl. They will be ready in a minute. "

She puts her glass on the sand and says, "You know what? Make it medium" and approaches to kiss him.

Now she's sitting in the communications room of the Enterprise, she has the intercom embedded in her ear and wears her camouflage uniform, she's talking to Steve and she says "You know? You're like the good looking guy in high school, who knows how cute he is and just won't take a no for an answer. "

Again, she wears her uniform. She's sitting on a bench in the park, waiting. Steve comes close to her and everything in him emanates energy, he sits next to her and shows a white flower, which she puts over his ear, smiling. He says, "Hi Cath, thanks for meeting me."

Then, she walks through the corridors; suddenly she meets him on one of the decks of the ship. He's here to do his reserves training on the Enterprise and she can't feel happier about it. Although they haven't seen each other very often in recent days, having him close is better than chocolate, and they have been able to steal some minutes for quick kisses in the supplies closet.

Unconnected memories come and go, splashing her mind with sensations and emotions. A mix of happy and tragic moments. Mumbai, the threat of tsunami, Bangkok, Afghanistan and Steve being captured by the Taliban, a building in ruins after a bomb explosion, Morocco ... Steve wearing a dress suit, taking her in his arms to take her to dinner, which of course they didn't do, because they came up with something much better.

She wakes up again. Even though her breathing is agitated and the chills run through her body, she smiles. No matter what happens, she will always have this. The memories of her moments with Steve, without any doubt, the best moments in her life. Now, she coughs all the time and it's getting harder and harder to breathe. Again, she's lost in unconsciousness.

* * *

Steve doesn't know how long he has slept when he listens the phone rings. Junior is asleep in the other bed. He straightens up and looks at his watch, it's 05:00. After clearing his throat, he picks up, "Danny, do you have anything?"

"Hey, Steve. At this moment, we are in the naval base. We have the thermal images of the locations you sent. In the houses, there's no activity or signs of human presence. But we found movement in three of the warehouses. "

"Can you send me the signal?" Steve asks, as he gets up and walks to the computer.

"We're sending it to you right now." A second later, the thermal images with the locations of the three warehouses are displayed on the screen. In the first location, the thermals show two figures that constantly enter and leave the warehouse. Apparently, they are taking out some boxes and placing them in the back of a truck.

In another location, things are completely calm. A figure is sitting by the door, maybe a guard, apparently asleep. There's no one else in the warehouse.

The third location catches his attention. There is a figure in the corner of the warehouse, sitting and motionless. He says in a low voice "That must be the right one..."

"Thanks Danno, I have the coordinates. Did Chin get anything from the traffic cameras?"

Chin's voice is heard on the speakerphone, "the traffic cameras have the image of the BMW, and I followed its way all over Island Easter Corridor, until it intersects with Chai Wan Road, where it turned right. There are no more cameras from this point, but that road ends directly to Tai-Tam Road." The information confirms what Steve suspects, Catherine is in one of the Tai-Tam locations. After thinking for a minute, Steve speaks again, "Hey Danny, is Captain Barker with you?"

"Yes, Steve. Here he is "Steve listens to Danny when he gives the phone to Barker and then the captain's voice says" Commander... "

"Captain, we need the SEAL team to be ready. We can't speed up the rescue, until we have the weapons in sight, otherwise we will put Adler and his men on notice and the operation will go to hell. The message that Adler sent to me, said that the deal should be done in Tai-Tam tonight at 19:00. If everything goes well he should send the coordinates in a couple of hours, but I don't think it's going to be far from any of those three warehouses."

Steve's mind works at great speed "We should organize four teams, ten or twelve men for each one and we will carry out coordinated attacks. Lieutenant Brenner and I will meet Adler for close the deal. Lieutenant Jackson will lead the Alfa team, which will be located around the delivery point to take action at the right time. The Beta and Gamma teams will execute the raids on the two warehouses where they keep the weapons, to confiscate the entire arsenal. Junior will go with the Delta team, to the last location, where Lieutenant Rollins is supposed to be. We will meet at Shek O Country Park at 16:00 and all teams must be in their positions at 18:30."

* * *

Honolulu

From that moment, everything begins to happen very fast. Danny and Chin have taken their place in the situation room at the Pearl-Hickam Naval Base, and Danny witnesses the efficiency of the Navy. Captain Barker has begun to organize the SEAL Team Five, which is currently awaiting instructions, stationed on the northern coast of the Philippines. The SEAL Team Commander-in-Chief quickly organizes the four teams requested by Steve and assigned the tasks for each one.

* * *

Hong Kong

Adler, Thompson and the other two men come into the warehouse, this morning, and come close to Catherine, who is unconscious. Her breathing is shallow and irregular and her skin burns to the touch. Thompson realizes that under these conditions they will not be able to obtain more information from her and tells Adler so. "She won't last much longer. Her breathing indicates that she has pulmonary edema and, most likely, pneumonia. What do you want us to do, sir? "

"There's not much we can do, is there, Mr. Thompson?" Adler says, as he heads for the exit, followed by his men. "For now we must focus on closing the deal with Mr. Holloway and making sure everything goes well, before the CIA sends someone else. Then it must be necessary to leave Hong Kong. "

* * *

Steve has spent much of the morning preparing the equipment they've found in Catherine's backpack. Takes the Kevlar vests and puts in the various pockets several grenades, 9mm and 22 caliber spare cartridges, and tear gas cans; makes sure that the rest of the equipment in the backpack works correctly. He packs some water bottles.

Checks and loads the 22-gauge pistols, and gives one of them to Lynx. Then, takes his SIG SAUER and starts cleaning and loading it.

At that moment, the cell phone vibrates with a message "Everything ready for delivery. Tonight, 19:00, Coordinates 22.2601632, 114.2076832".

Steve takes the satellite phone and sends forward the coordinates to Captain Barker.

Then, takes the phone from the bedside table and dials the zero key. The hotel receptionist picks up immediately.

"Miss. It's Brent Holloway, room 2120."

"Yes sir. How can I help you?"

"I need a car to take us to the Tai-Tam reservation, this afternoon."

"Of course. At what time do you want to leave? "

"Please tell the driver to wait for us at the main entrance of the hotel at 6:00 p.m."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else I can do for you? "

"No thanks. That's it".

After hanging up, he explains to the team "At some point, the men in the black car will find out that we left. We must ensure that they are given the correct information. By the time they know what happened, we will be in position. "

Junior and Crackerjack are wearing t-shirts and cargo pants. Steve and Lynx wear the same outfits that they wore for the meeting with Adler. They have placed the guns in the shoulder holsters and the Beretta 22 in the ankle. At Junior's insistence, both have put bulletproof vests under their shirts. They carry all the equipment and their backpacks, leaving the room, one by one, heading to the service stairs.

Minutes later, they are in the Toyota. They have placed the backpacks and the equipment in the trunk. Steve turns on the engine and the car leaves the parking lot. When passing in front of the main entrance, the black car is parked in its usual place. The two men are leaning over the hood, chatting and eating a sandwich.

The Toyota moves quickly heading to the Shek O Country Park. The meeting point with the SEAL team is in a safe house located five miles northwest from Tai Long Wan Village. Steve arrives there at exactly 16:00. There's a lot of movement. Two helicopters have landed recently, and the team members are going down and organizing ashore.

The four get out of the car, carrying their backpacks and the equipment. The SEAL team commander approaches Steve, greeting him.

"Commander McGarrett. I'm Commander Lee." Steve shakes the man's hand and asks, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, commander. I'll introduce you to the team." The four follow Commander Lee to the place where the forty team members of the SEAL Team Five have met to wait for instructions." After Lee introduces the men, Junior and Crackerjack join their respective teams, while Steve and Lynx come close to a cargo truck. Two armed men with assault rifles and without uniforms are waiting for them, Lynx begins to put the backpacks and Kevlar vests in the cabin of the truck. Steve exchanges a few words with them and then moves away to talk to Commander Lee and the leaders of each team.

"Okay. The team Alpha with me," he says as he exchanges a look with Sam and shows the satellite image of the coordinates of the delivery point. He begins to point out several strategic spots between the trees, saying, "Your team will be distributed throughout this area and will wait for my signal", Crackerjack answers "Yes, sir". Steve continues "Teams Beta and Gamma," the leaders approach to look at the screen. "These are your coordinates. We must neutralize whoever is in those warehouses and confiscate the entire arsenal of weapons and ammunition. Team Delta," he says, looking at Junior. "Your mission is to rescue Lieutenant Rollins. The thermal images show that she's in this warehouse." Junior can see the thermal image and the coordinates on the screen. Steve looks at the others and asks, "Any questions?" The men answer "No, sir" and they go to finalize details with their respective teams.

Steve makes a sign to Junior, who comes close to him. "Junior, if I could go personally and rescue Catherine, I would do it. But I have to be in the delivery." Steve's tone reveals his angst, then he places a hand on Junior's shoulder and asks him, "please get her out of there ... alive." The young man looks at him intensely and nods in silence. Then Steve says aloud "Well ... It's time! Let's go," the men respond with one voice" Hooyah!"

* * *

Honolulu

In the situation room, Danny looks nervously at the screens. Each member of the team knows what have to do and everyone acts in an orderly and synchronized way. Suddenly, he looks as Steve and Lynx get on the truck and the rest of the team members start moving. Danny turns to see the clock with the time in Hong Kong, it's 17:30.


	11. SEAL Accuracy

Chapter 11: SEAL Accuracy

Hypnotized Danny looks at the screens that show the vision of the cameras, placed in the helmets of the SEALs and sees as, with mathematical accuracy, the four teams move in different directions.

The Alpha team goes to the delivery area, surrounding it and occupying its hidden positions between the trees, but at a prudent distance from the dirt road that leads to the tree free área where the exchange should take place.

Danny listens to Crackerjack, who is organizing to his men and muttering his orders while pressing the intercom located in his right ear.

Steve is in the passenger seat of the truck, looks at his watch and asks the man next to him to hide the truck among the trees until it's time for the weapons delivery. Lynx and the other man are in the back of the truck.

At that moment, Danny listens to the Lieutenant in charge of the Beta team who says, "We have the target in sight, we will begin to surround the warehouse." The screens show that the other two teams are still on track to reach their respective targets.

Stealthily, the Beta team has finished surrounding the warehouse; the lieutenant asks again "How many hostiles are in the thermal images?" The officer, who is sitting next to Danny, looks at the screen with the thermal image and answers through the microphone, "Beta Team, Two hostiles inside. I repeat, two hostiles inside. Both are next to the front door. "

The lieutenant looks at his watch and mumbles the order to attack. At that moment, two of the SEALs slide the warehouse door, taking the two men by surprise, who move quickly with the intention of reaching for their weapons. In a fraction of a second, they both are eliminated. The lieutenant speaks again, "Two tangos down. I repeat, Two tangos down. The warehouse is clear". The SEALs begin to check the warehouse, finding near the southern side, a large number of wooden packing boxes containing assault rifles, automatic weapons M240, MK 19, and M2 and a large amount of ammunition. Five of the men take positions outside the warehouse, watching the four flanks and the rest begins to move the arsenal to facilitate its transportation.

* * *

The Gamma team has reached its target, Danny listens to the lieutenant in charge "Here Gamma team, we have the target in sight". At that moment, the men begin to surround the warehouse, but are greeted by a flurry of shots, which come from the only window located next to the front door.

Two of the SEALs sneak up from the opposite side, sliding the door quickly and enter the warehouse, shooting. Immediately the lieutenant asks "How many hostiles inside?" The man next to Danny answers, "The thermals show three more men inside and there are four men outside, they're moving heading the warehouse."

The five SEALs that have come in, move quickly inside the warehouse. One of the hostiles shoots, but in a second he is eliminated. The other two raise their weapons, surrendering and being subdued. Danny hears a series of gunshots coming from outside the warehouse. One minute later, hears the lieutenant's voice, saying, "The hostiles have been eliminated."

* * *

Steve looks at his watch again, it's 18:55. He makes a sign to the driver and the truck moves slowly, towards the small area without trees. Steve says, pressing his right ear "We're in position."

At that moment, he sees a truck approaching from a distance. The vehicle moves slowly due to the irregularity of the ground. Two minutes later, it stops about twenty yards away. Steve looks as Adler gets out of the vehicle, and begins to walk along with another man who Steve identifies as the SAD team commander. In a low voice, he says, "It's Thompson."

Four armed men walk behind Adler and Thompson. When they have covered half the distance between the two trucks, Adler tells his men to stop and makes a sign to Steve, who opens the door, gets out of the truck and begins to walk slowly towards Adler, followed by Lynx, who walks three steps behind him, along with the other two men, who hold their weapons firmly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Holloway ..." Adler greets and walks a couple more steps to reach Steve, who shakes his hand and says "Mr. Adler ..."

"As you can see, we have fulfilled our part of the deal. Everything you've asked for is in the truck," Adler says, as he makes a sign to Steve to walk with him. Both men walk towards the back of the truck to make a preliminary review of the content.

Steve nods slightly, and says, "Everything seems to be in order. My men will check the weapons while they move them to our truck."

"Of course," Adler says.

They both makes a sign to the men to start moving the wooden boxes from one truck to the other. Adler and Steve walk one or two yards away the trucks and continue talking. "I think you'll be satisfied with our agreement, Mr. Holloway. The merchandise is top quality and your customers will be very pleased. In the future, you will only need to send me your requirements and we can make deliveries anywhere in the Middle East, or South Asia as you may need. "

"That will be very convenient. This way, things will be solved more quickly ", Steve answers.

Since that moment, both men remain silent, while they observe the men moving the boxes and looking at Lynx, with a folder in the hand, counting boxes and writing some notes.

At that moment, Thompson's cell phone vibrates and the man takes it, looking at the screen with bewilderment. He makes an apologetic gesture "Excuse me for a second..." and walks away ten or twelve steps to pick up the phone.

"Sarah ... Look, It's really not a good time," Thompson mumbles on the phone, but stays silent when hears the altered voice and the agitated breathing of Sarah asking, "Jack?"

Bunty's secretary sounds really nervous, so Thompson asks "What's wrong?"

"I was worried about you. I heard Bunty when he told director Barton they haven't had any contact with the operation agents since the last two days. Are you okay? Could you find Agent Rollins? She may need help. "

Jack narrows his eyes, thinking how untimely women can be. Then he says, "I'm on it, Sarah. That's why I can't talk with you right now, so ... "

"Wait a minute..." she says, "Maybe I have something that can help you."

"What is it?" Asks Thompson, about to lose patience.

"I think Bunty sent someone as a backup, after they found those four killed agents."

Suddenly, Thompson sounds interested. Maybe this woman is not so useless, after all. "Really? That's great news, maybe I can get in touch with that agent and ask him for help to find Agent Rollins. How do you know? Do you know who he is?"

"I think so". She replies "Bunty has been acting in a strange and mysterious way, since he went to Hawaii. But he has made some phone calls to director Barton. This morning, when I transferred the call, I kept listening ..." She begins to hesitate, if director Barton doesn't want this to be known, maybe she should wait for Agent Bunty to tell Jack personally, in other way, she could lose her job.

"What is it, Sarah?" Thompson asks uneasily.

"I think ... I think you should call Bunty and ask him. Maybe he should tell you personally ... now I'm thinking, I don't know why he has not done it yet. This is information that could make the things easier and help you to protect the agents who are still in the field. "

"Look, Sarah, the satellite phone with which I usually call him broke down this morning, that could be why he has not been able to contact me. But this information is very important, those agents lives could be in danger if I can't find agent Rollins, right away, if you know something you should tell me, okay? "

She hesitates one more minute. It's one thing to lose her job, but another more serious thing is that, because of her, those three agents could lose their lives. "All right, she says, I'll send the information to you ..."

"Thank you, beautiful, you're doing the right thing, okay?" he says, with a sigh. "I'll call you soon, I promise"

"Okay, I love you," she says, hopeful.

"I love you too," he answers and ends the call.

A minute later, his phone vibrates with a text message. On the screen, a picture of a Navy SEAL wearing his blue uniform, and a footnote with his name and his military rank. Thompson's breath quickens and he begins to sweat profusely. He looks up to see Adler and Holloway, who are in silence, looking at the men working. Then, begins to walk towards them.

"Sir ..." tells Adler, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Adler tells Steve "Excuse me ..." and walks over to the other man, asking, "What's wrong?" Thompson shows him the message in the phone screen.

Without knowing why, Steve begins to feel restless, when Adler walks away to talk to Thompson. Instinctively, he moves his arm to feel his weapon in the shoulder holster, through the fabric of his jacket and prepares himself.

Hidden among the trees, Crackerjack has also been watching as Adler moves away from Steve. He doesn't like this, he makes a silent sign to his men to be ready.

Suddenly, Thompson moves to the left, standing behind Steve, while Adler approaches him saying "Well, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. It's nice to meet you ..." Thompson points his gun at Steve's back, who quickly moves his hand to take his gun. "Don't move!" Thompson shouts," Nobody is so fast, commander. "

Danny is watching the screen and panic invades him, even when Steve's voice sounds loud and clear, as he tells Adler "It's over, Mr. Adler... right now you're surrounded by a heavily armed SEAL Team." The screens show the movement of the SEALs approaching at full speed.

In a second, Steve reacts and throws himself to the ground, rolling on his right side and taking his gun. Everything happens very fast and at same time. Crackerjack and his team come close quickly, surrounding the truck and the Adler's men who, surprised, have begun to shoot frantically. Lynx falls, wounded. Steve looks at Thompson, who has run into the trees. Goes after him shooting repeatedly, stops for a few seconds to change the magazine of his gun and keeps running.

The SEALs from the Alpha Team begin to take positions, eliminating any objective they find in their way. Some armed men get out of the back of the truck shooting against the SEALs, who quickly eliminates them and takes positions, to guard the trucks. Crackerjack comes close to Lynx to see the damage and asks, "How are you, buddy?"

Lynx has been wounded in the right shoulder. His partner begins to check it, while pressing the wound. The injured man makes a grunt and Sam says apologetically, "Sorry buddy, I know it hurts, but I have to see. There's an exit wound," he says, looking at Lynx's back. "Apparently, the bullet went through the shoulder blade, but it's not bleeding too much, so I think there's no arterial damage." He quickly helps his partner to get up and takes him inside the truck, putting him in the passenger seat. Then, presses his right ear and shouts, "I have a wounded man, send the helicopter."

Steve is chasing Thompson, both has been shooting from time to time and after a while, Thompson stops, disoriented and agitated; he must have run some two hundred yards, he no longer hears gunshots and needs to take a breath. He hides behind a tree and looks where he saw Steve for the last time. There is no sign of him. It's already darkened, and it's hard to see among the trees. His heart begins to beat strongly. He knows that the man who is chasing him is a SEAL, and not any SEAL. McGarrett's reputation precedes him and he knows that it won't be easy to get away from him.

At that moment, he hears a sound at his right and a light illuminates his face. McGarrett is standing only seven or eight feet away, pointing his gun to him. Steve recognizes Thompson's look, there is fear, but also determination. "Slowly, put down your weapon ..." Steve's voice is calm and firm. "You are a traitor bastard... Those men were confident you would protect them, and you gave up on them for money."

Thompson thinks that, if he starts talking, he could distract McGarrett and could have a chance. "I have fought for years and I haven't got anything," he says, trying not to let his voice reveals his nervousness.

Steve replies, "You swore to defend your country and your people against any enemy, and at the first opportunity you betrayed everything you swore to protect." Steve's voice exudes contempt. "I won't repeat it again. On your knees and put down your weapon slowly... "

Thompson makes a move to put his weapon down, bends over and gently places it on the branches and leaves that cover the ground, then begins to kneel, but draws his hand quickly to his ankle, grabbing his gun and rolling to point at Steve and shoot him.

Both shoot at the same time. Steve falls for an impact in the middle of the chest, and Thompson falls backward with a gunshot in the middle of his forehead. After a few seconds, Steve sits down on the ground, breathing hard. The pain in his chest is intense, but the vest has done its job and has stopped the bullet. He tries to catch his breath, as he gets up and then walks hardly to Thompson's lifeless body, places his fingers on the man's neck and takes his gun, walking quickly to where the trucks are.

When he is about to arrive, presses his ear and calls "Sam ..."

Crackerjack answers, "Here we are. All tangos are down. Where are you?"

"I'm getting close to the trucks. Tell your men don't shoot me, okay?," Steve answers. Crackerjack shouts "Hey! everybody listen. Commander McGarrett is coming from the trees. Don't shoot!"

A minute later he appears among the trees and walks towards Crackerjack and Lynx, who are waiting for him in the truck. Steve comes close quickly, worried and asks Lynx "Are you okay?" The man replies "I'm going to need a couple of beers, but I'll be fine."

Then Steve looks at Crackerjack and asks "How many hostiles?"

"We have fourteen in total. The four that went down initially and there were another ten in the back of the truck. "

"Is anyone else hurt?"

Lynx answers with pitiful tone "Only me. Although if you ask me, I think that's too much."

Steve doesn't smile at the joke and asks, "Do you have Adler?"

"No, I thought you went after him."

"Damn it!" Steve exclaims, "Thompson must have covered him while he was running away." Then he presses his ear and says, "I need the thermal images within a radius of five miles around the delivery point. Adler fle


	12. Uncertainty

**AN: This chapter contains medical terminology. Although I made my own research and a real doctor helped me, keep in mind that I'm not a doctor. An apology for the medical inaccuracies that may exist (and I'm sure there are some). This is only for entertainment purposes.**

 **Please take a little time for a quick review. I would like to know what you think.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Uncertainty

 _"Damn it!" Steve exclaims, "Thompson must have covered him while he was running away." Then he presses his ear and says, "I need the thermal images within a radius of five miles around the delivery point. Adler fled. "_

At that moment, Steve checks his gun and puts it in the holster, he gets rid of the jacket and runs in the direction of the group of trees by which he followed Thompson half an hour earlier.

Some SEALs of the Alpha team are finishing moving boxes from one truck to another, to proceed with the transportation of weapons and ammunitions to the safe house. Other team members are evaluating the medical conditions of Adler's men who have fallen, checking and caring for the wounded. Crackerjack calls one guy and says, pointing to Lynx "The helicopter is coming, take care of him." He checks his weapon and runs after Steve.

Steve is moving through the trees, tracking Adler. Checks every branch or rock on the ground that has a suspicious position. Presses his ear and asks, "Is there any sign of Adler in the thermal images?"

A voice responds, "Not yet, we can't activate the thermal image until we have a more accurate location. We've sent the helicopter to overflight the area, they're practically skimming the treetops to see if we can locate him. "

Suddenly, Steve feels a strong blow in the head and falls to the ground stunned, the gun slips from his hand. He curses himself for not being alert. Tries to stand up, but an intense feeling of dizziness invades him. With blurred vision, he can distinguish a figure walking towards him, the man picks up the gun from the ground and leans over him.

Adler's voice sounds furious, "So, Commander McGarrett, here we are again," then beats hard with the butt of the gun on the fallen man's face, Steve can hear a crack and an intense pain spreads from his jaw. Adler brings his right hand up and rips the intercom off from Steve's ear; with fury, he crushes it with his foot.

Steve gathers his strength, straightens up and looks at Adler and, smiling with contempt, asks him "Do you really think you'll get out of this alive? At this moment, there is a SEAL team tracking you and they won't take too much time to find you. "

Adler can't help laughing, "That's why I need you, commander. You'll be my exit ticket". Abruptly, he takes Steve's arm, pulling him and forcing him to get up. "Come on, get up!" He yells, pointing the gun. Steve can see the SIG's black hole only a couple of inches from his face; as he slowly gets up, Adler yells "Walk ahead!"

They have walked ten or twelve steps, when a flock of birds suddenly takes off, a couple of yards further on. Adler is distracted by the noise and Steve takes advantage of the brief moment to attack him. Both men struggle and a few seconds later they are rolling down a steep slope, hitting logs, branches and rocks in their path, a fraction of a second later, Steve feels a sharp blow behind his head and everything becomes dark.

* * *

Crackerjack is running through the trees, confused because he has not yet managed to see Steve. He is almost sure the man has gone this way, but he still can't find him. At that moment, he sees a body on the ground, next to a tree. He prepares his gun and walks close to the body, when he is a couple of feet away he can see his face and recognizes him: Thompson. A shot in the middle of the forehead and the eyes open and fixed. He quickly leans over and checks the man's pockets, finding a cell phone and a walkie talkie without difficulty. He keeps them in his pants pockets and without taking a second look at the traitor's body, continues his way in search of Steve.

It's been ten minutes since he heard his voice on the intercom, and after then, nothing. For the umpteenth time, he presses his ear saying, "Steve, do you copy?" There is no answer. Suddenly, on his left, about fifty or sixty yards away, sees as a flock of birds take flight, fleeing. Instinctively he starts running towards there.

* * *

The Delta team has arrived at the warehouse. Junior approaches the entrance stealthily and slides the door carefully. On the intercom they were assured that inside there is only one person alive, huddled in a corner.

The warehouse is completely dark; the men turn on their flashlights and begin to move, checking the place. Suddenly Junior sees them: The bodies of two men hang inert from one of the roof beams.

The team approaches slowly, running and lighting that part of the warehouse. The ground is completely covered with water and there are several blood puddles. Two of the men approach the bodies and, after verifying the absence of a pulse, begin to lower them. At that moment, Junior lights the corner with his flashlight and then sees her.

Catherine is unconscious; her hands are tied with a rope to a ring embedded in the wall. Her head is tilted and her hair, wet and tangled, falls forward, completely covering her face. Gently, Junior comes over, removes the hair from her face and places his fingers on her neck saying, "She's alive! The pulse is weak and her breathing is irregular, but she is alive. Call the helicopter to come here immediately!" Then he presses his ear and says to the intercom "Here Delta team. We have located the target." He expects to hear Steve's voice asking about Catherine, but all he hears are gunshots and the voices of some of the SEALs in the heat of the shooting. The Alpha team must be executing the operation, so he decides to wait.

Begins to untie Catherine's wrists and gently lays her on the floor, trying to assess her condition. Her face has some bruises and spots of dried blood and there don't seem to be broken bones or signs in the chest or abdomen that suggest the possibility of internal injuries caused by blows. He approaches to listen her breathing, it is slow and shallow, her throat emits rare noises when inhaling and exhaling.

Someone has turned on the light and now he can see the place better. Next to the two men's bodies, there is a bucket and a wet cloth thrown on the floor and an electric prod on a ramshackle wooden chair. Junior begins to figure what really happened in this place.

After what seems like an eternity, the unmistakable blades of the helicopter are heard on landing. Quickly two paramedics come running with a stretcher. Junior gets up to let the men do their job. As he watches the paramedics move frantically to stabilize Catherine, Junior presses his ear again and says, "Commander McGarrett, this is Junior, do you copy?"

Crackerjack's answer is immediate. "Junior, I'm Sam. We secured the area but Adler ran away and Steve went to look for him. I went after, but I still can't find him. Something must be wrong with his intercom because he doesn't answer. "

"Okay," Junior says, "please tell him we found Lieutenant Rollins."

One of the paramedics takes a stethoscope and begins to listen to the heart and lungs, while the other wraps her neck with a cervical protector. Both carefully place Catherine on the stretcher. The first paramedic says, "The patient is unconscious. Irregularly strident breathing, supraclavicular and intercostal strain, increased pulse. Possible pulmonary edema due to aspiration. Volume and composition of the liquid yet to be determined. I will proceed with early endotracheal intubation with O2 to 100%." The other paramedic is inserting an IV into her left arm.

"We're going to take her to Queen Elizabeth Hospital, someone call them and let them know we'll be there in fifteen minutes"

Quickly the paramedics push the stretcher and a moment later, they put it into the helicopter. Junior gets in, behind her and tells the rest of the team "Secure the area and wait until they come to pick up the bodies. I have to go with her." He quickly takes off his helmet, vest and the rest of the equipment and approaches Catherine holding her hand, trying not to hinder the paramedics work, who continue their battle to stabilize her.

After closing the door and the helicopter takes off, Junior turns left and looks at Lynx who is sitting on the left, looking at Catherine uneasily. He has a bandage covered in blood, wrapping his right shoulder and an IV line goes into his left arm from a bag with a clear liquid.

Junior gently squeezes Catherine's hand; his face is contorted with concern. Seeing Lynx looking at him, he yells so his voice can be heard over the intense rotor's noise, "Commander McGarrett asked me to take care of her." Lynx looks at Junior with a sympathetic expression and draws a smile, answering "He's lucky to have you ..." Junior nervously sighs, takes the satellite phone from one of his pants pockets and dials a number.

* * *

Twenty minutes have passed and Crackerjack still can't find Steve. Some SEALs from the Alpha team have joined the search. They have been in communication with the helicopter, but the vegetation in the area is very thick and there is not much they can see through the treetops. Desperate he presses his ear and says, "There's still no sign of McGarrett. We're going to walk to the east to see if we can find him. "

* * *

Honolulu

Danny and Chin have been watching the operation by looking closely at the screens in the situation room. Now Danny is stirring restlessly in his chair. It has been more than half an hour since Steve's last communication with the base and he knows that the SEALs are looking for him in the dense forest, but he has also heard the message from Lieutenant Jackson saying that there is no trace of him. The screens constantly show the images of the helicopter and the cameras located on the helmets of the SEALs.

At this moment the phone, which until now has remained silent, begins to ring. Danny blinks a couple of times and takes it, identifying the number of Steve's satellite phone. Without wasting time, he gets up, presses the button and says "Steve ..."

"No. Danny, It's Junior. I'm in the helicopter with Lieutenant Rollins ... She doesn't look good. "

Danny doesn't know what to say. The last thing he heard was Catherine is alive and now this. "What do the paramedics say?" He asks, lowering his voice.

"All they know is that she has pulmonary edema by aspiration of a large amount of fluid. They still don't know how much. They had to intubate and she's connected to a tank of pure oxygen. We don't know how long she has been in this condition and the paramedics say time is crucial. They don't seem to hope much, Danny." Junior makes a pause, trying to calm down, and then continues, "We're going to Queen Elizabeth Hospital. I'll call you as soon as I know something. Do you know anything about Steve? "

Danny answers, "They're looking for him, but darkness doesn't help. I'll keep you informed. Please don't move away from Catherine. "

"I won't" Junior answers and Danny presses the button to end the call.

Slowly he drops into the chair, Chin looks at him, but before he can ask anything, Danny says, "It was Junior. He's with Catherine in the helicopter. She doesn't look good." Chin knows that, no matter how much anger Danny feels against Catherine, the concern in his voice is sincere, mainly because they both know Steve will be devastated if she dies. He gently places a hand on Danny's forearm and says "She's strong ... she's going to make it". Danny sighs.

* * *

Steve opens his eyes slowly and emits a grunt of pain. The darkness of the night surrounds him; He can hear the noise of the insects and the wind blowing through the trees. Tries to get up, but an intense pain pierces his brain, he raises his left hand by feeling the back of his head and feels the warm blood that flows from a two-inch wound just behind his ear. Cautiously looks around, the faint moonlight filters through the trees, giving the forest a ghostly appearance. Suddenly, Steve feels cold and he notes his clothes are wet. He realizes that half of his body is submerged in the water of what appears to be a small pond.

He mentally scans his body, trying to detect other injuries, but in addition to some bumps and bruises, there doesn't seem to be any fractures in his arms or legs and the chest pain seems to be due to the impact of Thompson's gunshot, his jaw has started to swell and it hurts like hell…

Suddenly his senses alert him and he feels how the hair on the back of his neck bristles. He has heard footsteps splashing on the muddy ground. Calculates they're coming from the right side. His hand goes to the holster, but remembers he has struggled with Adler for it, he instinctively lifts his leg and takes the Beretta 22 from the ankle holster, raises his head and then sees him.

Adler's hunched silhouette approaches him walking slowly. The left hand pressing his abdomen. On the right, Steve's SIG SAUER. The man raises his hand and turns on the light of the gun, searching... Suddenly Steve feels the light illuminating his face and the barrel of the gun pointing direct to him.

In a sarcastic tone Adler says, "Wow. Commander. I think we both have seven lives! Don't you think?"

* * *

Crackerjack has found Steve's trail again, under the powerful light of his flashlight. On both sides, the members of his team are still searching. Suddenly someone shouts "Hey! I've found something!"

Quickly Crackerjack runs towards the origin of the voice, arriving at the place a few seconds later. One of the men points to some broken branches, a large stain of blood between the rocks and some splashes on the bark of a huge tree.

"Sir ..." says the man "Here are signs of struggle".

Sam begins to search around the area. A couple of inches beyond, he finds Steve's wrecked intercom. Someone says, "there's more blood here!" They all begin to follow a trail of blood drops, separated by a couple of inches. A little later, they find more signs of struggle. There are some broken branches scattered on the ground and splashes of blood everywhere.

Sam approaches and can see that the trail of broken branches continues down a steep slope. "I think they fought and rolled around here," he says, as he prepares his gun again and starts walking in that direction, followed by his teammates. Suddenly they stop, surprised by some gunshots that pierce the silence of the night.


	13. Not so different

**AN: Again, this chapter contains medical terminology. I want you to remember that although a true doctor helped me, I'm not familiar with the diagnosis or medical procedure to treat drowning. A new apology for the medical inaccuracies that may exist. Please remember, this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Take a little time for a quick review. I would like to know if you liked this.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Not so different

For a moment, everything is confusion. Sam and his team have started a frantic downhill race, stumbling over all kinds of rocks and tree trunks, until they reach the edge of a small pond; In the light coming from the flashlights, they can see two dark bodies on the muddy ground.

One of them is floating partially on the pond shore; Someone walks to the body and looks at him. The eyes are very open and the face has an expression of horror. He has a bullet wound in the neck and the blood slowly flows dissolving in the water. The right arm is extended in the mud, with a hand that barely holds a gun. The SEAL leans down, placing his fingers on the man's neck, then picks up the gun and gets up, turning to his teammates who are next to the other man who lies beyond.

Crackerjack is leaning over him, surrounded by the other SEALs. His voice is scared. The breathing of the fallen man is quick and agitated, "Hey! Smooth dog! Can you hear me buddy?"

Slowly, Steve opens his eyes and suddenly can feel Sam's hand shaking his shoulder. He is saying something to him, and he tries to focus his attention to understand, but a strong and constant buzzing pierces his brain. Instinctively he raises his hand to his head, trying to stifle it.

Sam takes Steve's hand and says, "Slow down, buddy. You have an ugly wound there." Steve looks at him confused and then looks at the rest of the team members around him. Suddenly, opens his eyes trying to straighten up saying "Adler! He is here".

"Whoa!" Sam says as he places his hands on the man's chest to keep him from getting up. A voice next to him says, "Adler is dead, sir."

Upon hearing that, Steve drops his head on the mud, sighing and closing his eyes. Sam says "Let me see that ..." Half of Steve's face is red due to a two-inch wound on the left side of his forehead that bleeds profusely. Sam rips the edge of his t-shirt to get an improvised bandage and wraps Steve's head in a tight knot. Smiling he says "You, my friend... you're a very lucky guy. The bullet grazed your head; half an inch to the right and maybe you wouldn't make it... We have to get you out of the mud. Do you think you can move? "

Steve tests his strength. Takes the firm hand in front of him and begins to sit slowly. An intense feeling of dizziness invades him and the nausea hits his stomach. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he opens his eyes again and looks at the frightened face of his friend. "I'm fine ... just give me a minute, okay?" Two men approach to help, while Crackerjack gets up and pressing his ear says, "We've found McGarrett! He's hurt. He needs medical care, now! "

After stabilizing his breathing, and when the dizziness has subsided a little, Steve starts moving again, trying to get up. Two pairs of strong arms help him to stand up, but at that moment, a shock of pain goes through his head, making him to collapse again. Steve feels the ground under his feet turns quickly and everything becomes dark.

* * *

Danny is sitting with his elbows resting on his thighs, both hands with fingers interlaced behind his head and his eyes closed. He can't believe he has spent the last eight years of his life submitting himself to this torment. He's convinced that the worst feeling in the world is not knowing ... "

In the midst of the whirlwind of thoughts that spin rapidly in his head, he suddenly feels a pair of hands resting on his shoulders. He opens his eyes and looks up, to find Chin's face three or four inches from his, the man says in a soft voice, "Danny. They've found him! He's hurt and he seems to be unconscious, but he's alive." Danny feels a surge of relief and starts to breathe again.

He gets up from his chair and approaches Captain Barker, who is on the phone, in a heated discussion. After finishing the call, Barker sighs and looks at Danny. They both sit down and Barker says, "I just informed the commander of the EPL garrison in Hong Kong that Adler operations are definitely closed and the injured have been transferred to the Queen Elizabeth Hospital. He has assured me they will receive adequate medical care and that we have his full support. He has sent some personnel to collaborate with our boys in the transfer and securing of all the weapons and ammunition."

Danny gives him a sympathetic smile, because he's figuring out that the operations of the CIA and the intervention of the Navy in Hong Kong, should be a thorny issue at the diplomatic level. Captain Barker sighs and continues, "For the moment, the only thing that matters is Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins to be okay. We'll let the guys in Washington take care of the rest."

* * *

Junior walks from one side to another in the hospital waiting room, he's holding the satellite phone firmly in his hand, but has left the rest of his equipment forgotten in the helicopter. Catherine has disappeared through the doors of the Emergency Room twenty minutes ago and since then he has not known anything. Takes the phone and presses the button to call. Danny's voice answers a moment later.

"Junior. Is there any news? "

"I still don't know anything. Lieutenant Rollins is being treated in the Emergency Room in Queen Elizabeth Hospital and I'm waiting for someone to tell me something. Do you know anything about Commander McGarrett? "

Danny replies, "They've found him ten minutes ago. He's hurt and unconscious. They are waiting for the helicopter to take him to the hospital. It really should not take long. "

Upon hearing this, Junior closes his eyes and breathes deeply, allowing himself a little hope. "I'll be aware of his arrival and I'll keep you informed."

"Okay," Danny says, makes a pause and after a few seconds, he speaks again, "Junior? ... "

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

At that time, a doctor comes out the door of the Emergency Room saying out loud "Catherine Rollins!" Lynx gets up immediately, making a sign to Junior and both come close to the doctor. "I'm Lieutenant Brenner and he's Officer Reigns. We brought Lieutenant Rollins."

"I'm Dr. Yang, I took care of Lieutenant Rollins on her arrival," he says, as he shakes the two men's hands.

"How is she, doctor?" Junior asks, nervous.

"The patient arrived into a comatose state, with an abnormal response to external stimuli, and shortly after arriving; she entered in a cardio-respiratory arrest, but responded to the resuscitation maneuvers. She has a bilateral massive pulmonary edema and respiratory acidosis, produced by the aspiration of a large amount of fluid. Shows Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome with insufficiency and decreased pulmonary distensibility. She has a 101.3 degrees fever, which makes us fear an infectious complication with bacterial origin. Although she has multiple blows to the face and some bruises on arms and legs, there's no presence of fractures. We're conducting tests to rule out a cardio encephalic trauma injury or traumatic spinal cord injury, to avoid any further neurological complications."

Faced with the confused expression of the two men, the doctor explains, "The good news is that primary care was efficient, and was aimed at maintaining adequate ventilation and oxygenation, through endotracheal intubation and 100% oxygen administration. At the moment she's in the ICU, we have started with the fluid therapy, she is connected to a respiratory assistance device and we're monitoring her cardiac activity to detect possible arrhythmias that are frequent in cases like hers."

The doctor makes a pause to take a breath and says, "What worries us the most now, are the possible neurological consequences. Although there's no evidence of traumatic brain or spinal injuries, she's still in a coma and her response to stimuli is almost nonexistent. We should have to wait for the results of the tests, but we won't know the extent of the neurological impact until the patient wakes up. I'll be available for you, if you have any questions. Just ask the nurse to call me. Okay?"

Lynx again shakes the doctor's hand and says "Okay. Thank you Doctor". They both walk to the chairs and sit down. At that moment, a great commotion begins in the elevator area and two paramedics enter pushing a stretcher. Before they disappear through the access doors to the Emergency Room, Junior can see Steve lying on the stretcher, unconscious. Lynx and Junior get up and go to Crackerjack, who comes running behind and is struggling to catch his breath. For a brief moment, the three men look at a group of doctors and nurses who are surrounding the stretcher and carry it inside to take care for the wounded man.

* * *

The intermittent beep wakes him up, his throat is dry and he's hot. Tries to adjust his vision to the semi-lit room, but his head hurts. He closes his eyes again, trying to suppress the dizziness and slows down his breathing; he opens the eyes again, looking around an unmistakable hospital room. Junior is sitting to his left, with his eyes closed. Carefully, Steve moves his hand to reach the call button located on the bed rail, when Junior listens to him and gets up quickly.

"Commander…"

Steve tries to answer, but his throat feels like sandpaper. Slowly, Junior brings the glass of water with the straw. After drinking a couple of sips, Steve says in a hoarse voice, "Junior ... Catherine ... How is Catherine?"

Junior bites his lips and his eyes darken for a brief moment, but Steve notices that. With anguish, he asks, "What happened? Is she…"

"We've found her ..." Junior answers quickly, trying to cut Steve's train of thought, "She's here, in the hospital."

Steve breathes for a moment and then asks, "How bad is it?"

"They don't know yet. They have stabilized her, but she's still unconscious and the doctor says they cannot know with certainty her condition until she wakes up. "

At that moment the nurse gets into the room, and says "Mr. McGarrett, you have awakened at last!" She approaches to verify the vitals, and the IV drip, making notes in a file subject to a wooden board. "How do you feel?"

Steve responds with a grunt and asks, "How long was I out?" She smiles and says, "The helicopter brought you three hours ago. The doctor will come to see you in a few minutes," after a couple of movements to verify the monitors and write some notes in the file, she leaves the room.

Steve turns to look at Junior and asks, "Have you seen her?"

"Well. I came with her in the helicopter while it brought her here, but later they didn't let me see her. She is in the Intensive Care Unit, "Junior replies, feeling guilty for not being able to give more information. He doesn't want to tell Steve yet what he has found in that warehouse, all the signs of the torture to which Catherine was subjected.

"So, we have to wait?" Steve's voice has a tone of resignation "I was never good at doing that. What happened to the other teams? What is the overall result of the mission?"

"The mission was a success, sir," Junior says, trying to smile. "The weapons and ammunition were confiscated, Adler and most of his men are dead and we have some more in custody. Lieutenant Jackson retrieved Commander Thompson's phone and he has located the other members of the SAD team. They were arrested an hour ago. We have them all."

"Including the guys in the black car?"

"Yes sir"

"Someone has fallen?" He asks anxiously.

"No sir. All team members are unharmed. Lieutenant Brenner and you are the only ones who were hurt..." This time, Junior avoids mentioning Catherine's name, Steve smiles and asks.

"How is Lynx?"

"He's fine, sir. The bullet went in and came out cleanly, he has a fracture in the shoulder blade, so the doctors immobilized his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from going with Lieutenant Jackson to arrest those guys."

Steve sighs with relief. At least the mission was accomplished. All that's missing now is making sure Catherine does well. Both remain silent for a few minutes, until a doctor enters the room.

"Commander McGarrett. I'm Dr. Zhang, I took care of you in the Emergency Room."

Steve greets him with his head saying "Doc ..."

"I'm going to explain your condition. You have a brain concussion due to several impacts in the occipital region. There's a fissure in the left temporal bone, caused by a bullet impact. Fortunately, the bullet didn't penetrate the skull, but the bleeding was moderate and you required some stitches. You should feel a little weak and dizzy, but it will pass soon. You have a fracture at the distal end of the right tibia and a ton of bruises," he says with a smile, then continues, "You were very lucky with that bullet, commander. "

Steve sketches a broad smile that baffles both Junior and the doctor. In an apologetic tone, he says, "I only remembered one thing that Adler told me before shooting. He told me that we both had seven lives, but I think that, with my record, I exhausted them some time ago, so I'm living extra lives."

Dr. Zhang smiles and says, "On a scale of one to ten, rate your headache for me, please."

"Fifteen…"

"Okay. We need that the swelling caused by the concussion gives up a little, so I'll give you something so you can rest on." At that moment, the nurse enters with a syringe in her hand, filled with a clear liquid that she injects into the IV. The doctor looks at Junior and says, "now he's going to sleep for a few hours, I suggest you go and take some rest too, you look exhausted".

Junior shakes his head and says, "I'm fine. I'll stay".

Steve looks at him and smiles, slowly closes his eyes and says, "Thank you, Junior", then, before falling asleep, asks him "Danny ... Call Danny". The rhythm of his breathing normalizes and Junior realizes that he has fallen asleep.

The respect he feels for that man, since he met him, grows even more. Before falling asleep, he has ensured that the mission has been accomplished successfully and all the men in his charge are safe and unharmed. Junior can only hope Lieutenant Rollins can make it.

Silently, he gets up and goes out into the corridor, taking out the satellite phone. Danny answers at the first tone "Junior ..."

"Danny ... Steve woke up".

"How is he? How bad is it? " Danny asks uneasily.

"As we expected, he has a very strong concussion. It seems that the blows he got during the fall, plus a few loving gestures that Adler gave to him while they were struggling, finally charged the price. He has a fracture in the tibia, and a fissure in the temporal bone due to the impact of the bullet ... "

Danny interrupts him abruptly. "Wait a minute. Bullet? ... that bastard shot Steve in the head?"

"Yes. I thought you knew."

"Junior. How could I know?" Danny begins to rant and raise his voice, but stops suddenly, thinking better. None of this is Junior's fault and the kid has proven to be a loyal friend, taking care of Steve's back. In a lower voice, he says. "I'm sorry ... Junior."

"I understand... don't worry."

"So, that bullet?"

"The bullet didn't penetrate the skull, apparently it deviated. But it caused his dose of damage, a fissure and some blood loss." Danny laughs surprising Junior, "I've always told him that his head was a bit hard but now I have physical evidence of it".

Junior can't help but smile. First Steve's joke about the seven lives and now this ... definitely that two are a special kind. He has known them for a year and he has always thought that they couldn't be more different, like water and oil; when they are together, they provoke and kick each other constantly. Until now, he was intrigued to know the causes that had made them such close friends, being so opposed. Even, their way of dealing with crises are very different: Danny tends to make a lot of noise and rant against everything, until he regains control. On the other hand, Steve is silent and closes himself behind his invisible armor, which makes the world believe that nothing can move him.

And yet, the bond between them is the strongest, deepest and most indestructible that Junior has seen in his entire life, and today he has proven that, perhaps, they are not so different after all.


	14. I'm so sorry!

**AN: Again, this chapter contains medical terminology. A new apology for the medical inaccuracies that may exist. Please remember, this is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Take a little time for a quick review. I would like to know what do you thing about this.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 14: I'm so sorry!

After ending his call with Danny, Junior is in the corridor, determined to get some news about Catherine's condition. He's sure that the next time Steve wakes up, he'll interrogate him mercilessly and he desperately wants to be able to give him some encouraging news.

He walks towards the nurse's counter and asks for Dr. Yang, sitting down in a chair to wait for him.

Ten minutes later, the little man with the stethoscope hanging from his neck and his glasses about to slide from his nose, comes walking quickly through the corridor towards him. "Doctor ..." says Junior anxiously. "How is Lieutenant Rollins?"

Dr. Yang sighs, taking off the glasses from his nose and giving a soft massage with his fingers in the point where his thick black eyebrows meet. "We have had some complications", the doctor sighs again and begins his answer, trying to use simple phrases so the other man understands. "The patient has had some arrhythmias which, as I said before, are normal in this type of pathology, so we have started with the administration of antiarrhythmics for try to normalize her hearth condition. The good news is that the results of the tests have ruled out a subdural hematoma. "

"Do you have any theory as to why she is still in a coma?" Junior asks without knowing if he really wants to hear the answer.

"There is a presence of intracranial hypertension, we have performed the tests every two hours and, fortunately, it has not increased. We hope that, with the treatment, the pressure decreases. We need to wait 24 to 48 hours, so the level of oxygenation we have reached so far, remains. Also, we've started with an antibiotic treatment to fight the infection and reduce the fever. "

"And, what happen if the pressure doesn't decrease?" Junior doesn't want to anticipate events, but he wants to be prepared.

"At the moment, we don't expect that. The patient currently shows a score of 7 on the Glasgow scale". The doctor interrupts himself for a moment, trying to explain, "That is a scale of neurological application that allows us to measure the level of consciousness of a patient. The score, although low, helps us to make some predictions. At this time, there is some response to sounds, there is a certain degree of motor stiffness, but when she got here she didn't have any. Also, unlike when she arrived, now there is ocular movement before certain painful impulses. Therefore, I think it's better to wait for that period of 48 hours, until make some conclusions, to let the inflammation to give way with the medication. There are some extreme measures to reduce intracranial hypertension, but they are not recommended, unless the patient has a score of 5 or less in Glasgow scale. In summary, I think we can say that she's improving at the expected speed."

Upon hearing these last words, Junior allows himself to breathe again, finally asks "Can I see her?" Although Junior has known her for a very short time, he knows that, when Steve wakes up, he'll ask if he saw her. He wants to be able to tell he did it.

The doctor looks at him sympathetically and says "Just for a few minutes, okay?", He makes a sigh to a nurse to come over and asks her to take Junior to Catherine's room in the Intensive Care Unit.

* * *

The second time he wakes up, he feels a little better. The dizziness has gone and, although the headache is persistent, it's at a level that he can recognize as normal, given the circumstances and his previous experiences with a brain concussion. Presses the button and tilt the bed to a semi-sitting position. Junior is not there, he hopes he went to sleep and eat something, but he doubts it.

A couple of minutes later, confirming his suspicions, Junior enters the room with a paper cup of coffee in his hands. When the young SEAL sees him sitting and awake, he greets "Commander... Good evening, I thought you would sleep longer".

"Hey, Junior" Steve greets him with a slight smile. "I feel better. Is there any news from Catherine?"

"Yes. I just saw her", says Junior, feeling satisfied to be able to tell Steve something about her. "The doctor explained to me, that she's getting better at the expected speed. Although she's still unconscious, her responses to the stimuli are improving." Trying to avoid his words have the wrong impact on Steve, he says "Lieutenant Rollins had intracranial hypertension, but the doctor says that it has decreased and she's doing great ".

"What happened to her, Junior? What did that bastard do with Cath?" Steve stares into the man's eyes, trying to intimidate him into telling the truth.

"She was tortured..." Junior says sadly, "Waterboarding, sir ..." Junior can see how Steve closes his eyes, and closes his hands, squeezing them until his knuckles are white, trying to contain himself.

"I want to see her!" Steve says, determined, while presses the call button.

"The doctor said they will be keeping an eye on her and they won't have a clear prognosis until 24 to 48 hours after, I don't think it's a good idea for you ..."

Steve looks at him with a frown and asks, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No sir. I told you everything the doctor told me, it's just that ... "

"What's wrong, Junior?"

"It's just that... when I saw her ... I felt ... helpless. And I don't want you to feel that way ..."

Steve smiles sadly and says, "Junior. Catherine and I have been through this many times. We've waited in a hospital corridor until one doctor give one of us some news about the other, It has happened more times than I want to remember." Then makes a pause, waiting until Junior looks at him, "I trust you and I know you wouldn't lied to me, but I need to see her ... I need to be sure ..."

At that moment, the nurse gets into the room, asking, "Did you call, Mr. McGarrett?"

"Yes, Miss. Can you find Dr. Zhang for me, please?" Steve wants his voice to sound friendly, but he can't hide the slight tone of urgency. The nurse says, "I'm going to look for him ..." and goes out, closing the door.

To lighten the tension a little, Junior says, "I've just talked to Danny."

Steve repeats his earlier sad smile, sighs and says, "And he probably started telling you that I put myself at an unnecessary risk and I'm a kind of trouble magnet, didn't he?"

"Indeed, the only thing he told me is he now has irrefutable physical evidence that his partner is a hardhead," Junior replies timidly, smiling as he recalls Danny's rant.

At that moment, the door of the room opens and Lynx and Crackerjack get in. Lynx smiling asks, "Wow! Smooth Dog! How are you doing, buddy?"

Steve greets them and answers, "I'm hanging in there. It's just another day at the office." Then he looks at Lynx's arm, which is caught in a sling, and asks, "And you, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I only need that beer I told you before, but here my guardian is not going to let me until my doctor frees me."

They spend a couple of minutes talking to Steve, about the arrest of the other members of the SAD team. "Our friends of the black car almost collapsed from shock when we showed up in their hotel room" says Lynx smiling "Now, all the members of the SAD team we have in custody , are on a plane bound for the United States, to face a court martial. The rest of Adler's men who managed to survive the shooting, await trial in Lantau."

Dr. Zhang enters the room, greeting "Good evening, gentlemen," walks to Steve, and checking the IV asks, "Did you ask to see me, Commander?"

"Yes doctor. I was hoping you could help me with something. I need to see Lieutenant Rollins." Lynx and Crackerjack look at him, surprised.

Zhang makes a puzzled face and asks, looking at Junior. "Is she the lieutenant in the Intensive Care Unit?" Steve nods. "I don't know, commander. I understand your concern, but I must consult with Dr. Yang about that. He´s her doctor and the visits to the ICU are not recommended, especially in the condition in which you are. Please don't forget your brain concussion."

Steve shakes his head and sits on the bed, trying to suppress the million nails hurting his brain, taking a deep breath says, "Just for a moment. I've just learned that Lieutenant Rollins was tortured and her condition is serious, but ... she is ... very important to me. I need to see her..."

Dr. Zhang approaches Steve, pushing him gently on the shoulders to force him to lie down again, sighs slightly and says, "I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything, okay?"

Steve nods silently, laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

* * *

Junior walks down the hospital corridor towards the ICU, gently pushing the wheelchair. Steve is restless, with his hands on his thighs and moving his fingers rhythmically. Dr. Yang has authorized a brief visit, but only after Zhang told him that if they don't let him to do it, they were risking Commander McGarrett going to see Catherine without authorization and making his condition worse than it's now.

When Zhang explained Yang's decision to Steve using these words, Junior had to look away, to prevent his boss from seeing his smile, and he could not help but recognize Dr. Zhang's perceptive skills. It seems like the man really knew Steve and knew what that man is capable to do to get what he wants.

Now they are facing the closed door of Catherine's room. Junior opens slowly and pushes the wheelchair so both can get in.

Steve sighs when he sees Catherine, lying on the bed, with the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, and the different plastic tubes sticking out from the sheets in all directions. When he reaches the side of the bed, he gently takes Catherine's left hand and speaking in a barely audible tone says, "Junior. Please give me a few minutes with her. Can you do this?"

The young SEAL nods silently and gets out, closing the door behind him in silence, and walking towards the chairs that are on one side of the corridor.

Steve has remained silent, watching Catherine sadly. There are some bruises; he can see them on her arms, neck and face. With infinite tenderness, he caresses the red marks that the ties left around her wrist. Slowly he bends down to kiss the hand he's holding, while a couple of tears roll down his cheeks, as the only visible sign of the frustration and guilt that crushes him right now.

"Cath ..." he says in a soft voice "I'm sorry! … I'm so sorry! If I had been there, with you, none of this would have happened." Then, he rests his forehead on the mattress, still stroking her hand, and his mind fills with memories of the times they have been in this situation: One holding a hand, standing beside a hospital bed, hoping the other wakes up.

Each time it happens, he tells himself that it must be the last time. He can't stand the sense of helplessness that now pervades him, which is the same one he had felt every time she was hurt over the years. The times she was hurt because he couldn't or didn't know how to protect her, and the times he swore to her and to himself, that it would not happen again.

"Cath ... I need you to wake up for me. I want to know that... what happened between us, somehow changes everything, and maybe... we have an opportunity ... I really need to think we can do this, because my life doesn't mean anything, doesn't work the same way since you're not with me. "

At that moment, Steve feels how the hand he's holding moves the fingers slightly. Surprised he says, while pressing the button to call the nurse. "That's it ... Cath, wake up for me, please, open your eyes."

Junior is sitting in the corridor, when two nurses and Dr. Yang comes close running and get into the room quickly. Uneasy, he stands up, trying to see what is happening, but the door closes immediately.

* * *

Steve turns to the door, to see the doctor suddenly entering the room, with the agitated voice he says, "She moved her fingers doctor! ..."

Dr. Yang approaches the other side of the bed, and takes Catherine's other hand, saying out loud, "Lieutenant Rollins, if you hear me, please squeeze my hand." Everyone stay silent for a couple of seconds, but nothing happens. "Lieutenant, squeeze my hand, please," One more time, nothing happens.

At that moment, Steve leans over until his mouth is an inch from Catherine's ear, and says "Cath ... Please, squeeze my hand."

All eyes are staring at the joined hands of Steve and Catherine, when they see, with surprise, that she moves her fingers and lightly squeezes his hand. Steve sighs and tilts his head until his forehead touches the hand she has just moved. Now the tears run freely. "That's it Cath ... That's my girl!" Then he looks up to see doctor Yang leaning over Catherine and checking her eyes in the light of a small flashlight.

"His pupils are responsive and there's eye movement", then he looks at Steve and gives him a wide and eloquent smile, saying, "I don't want to rush into my conclusions, but I definitely think that this is good news. Very good news! Now, Commander, we should take Lieutenant Rollins to make some tests, I must ask you to go back to your room. As soon as I have the results, I'll go and inform you, okay? "

One of the nurses starts pushing the wheelchair out of the room, where Junior is impatient to know what has happened. For a moment, his heart stops when he sees Steve's face covered in tears that the man desperately tries to dry with the back of his hand.

"What happened?" He asks, looking alternately at Steve and at the nurse. She looks at him and gives him a reassuring smile, but says, "Please. Take Commander McGarrett to his room. The doctor will be with you as soon as we have the results of the tests." The nurse goes back into the room and closes the door.

Junior begins to push the wheelchair away, wondering what could had happened, when the door of Catherine's room opens again, and the two nurses come out, pushing the bed down the corridor heading the elevators, with the doctor walking quickly behind them and talking frantically on the phone. Junior moves the chair to one side, to let them pass through and they both look at Catherine until the elevator door closes behind them.


	15. Please, come back to me!

Chapter 15: Please, come back to me!

Honolulu

Chin is standing in front of a tired and defeated Roberts. The man's hands are handcuffed to a long chain firmly embedded to a metal chair, in an interrogation room at the local NCIS offices. Chin has asked that there be no tables or any other furniture during the interrogation. The gloomy lighting accents the intense dark circles and wrinkles on the face of man.

Behind the mirror, Captain Barker and Director Morris are watching the interrogation, surprised. Barker can't imagine where Lieutenant Kelly has acquired those skills to interrogate the suspects. It's a mixture of police techniques with slow and measured movements. For the last two hours, he has been walking over and staring at Roberts, as if he knows something the suspect doesn't know.

Chin moves in silence. Then, he says in a very low voice. "I'll tell you something, Mr. Roberts" he turns to look at the man and continues, "There are very few loose ends, and your chances of getting a deal decrease with every minute. Your people are gone, Thompson is dead and his companions have been arrested, and, as you will assume, the operation has been a total success. Now you are alone. All we need is to know the name of the person who helped you in the murder of those four agents in San Francisco."

Barker and Morris look at Roberts, and can't avoid to get surprised when the man begins to speak. He talks about Thompson and his contacts in Langley. He tells him about the other members of the SAD, in Honolulu and San Francisco. In a few words, he tells Lieutenant Kelly everything.

When Chin leaves the interrogation room, Captain Barker walks to him and says, "Good job, Lieutenant, now we will arrest all those involved." Chin simply answers "Thank you, sir."

"It's funny," Morris says. "I understand you graduated from the Police Academy, didn't you?" Without knowing where Morris is going with that question, Chin nods, asking, "Why do you ask, sir?"

"Because your technique for questioning the suspect isn't exactly like the other police officers use." Chin smiles a moment and then says, "I've learned from the best".

* * *

Hong Kong

It's been two hours since they left Catherine's room. Steve looks at Junior, the kid is silent as if he's afraid to break the overwhelming silence that surrounds them. Steve closes his eyes and sighs. He feels grateful to have the SEAL there, with him, the kid is loyal and a good friend, but ... at this moment ne only can wish Danny was here.

Danny would be ranting, waving his arms and walking in all directions. With his arguments, Danny would be preventing Steve from thinking ... preventing his mind would travel to the past and memories would invade him; or the thoughts about an uncertain future would make his stomach churn as it's doing right now.

"And what if Catherine doesn't wake up anymore? ..." His mind betrays him and he expresses his fear with a trembling voice. During his years as a SEAL, Steve had seen several cases of drowning victims who never aroused from coma, due to neurological damage. What if the team couldn't arrived on time? What if Catherine had spent so much time with respiratory failure and it's not possible to repair the damage?

Junior gets up from the chair and comes close to Steve, who has closed his eyes and breathes heavily with his head resting on the pillow. Junior is a man who doesn't talk much, so he places a hand on his mentor's shoulder and presses lightly, to make him feel he's there. Steve opens his eyes and looks at him. Silence once again dominates the atmosphere in the room.

Miraculously, the phone rings in Junior's pocket. The SEAL takes it and sighs, grateful for the welcome interruption, brings the phone to his ear and answers "Hello?"

Danny's saving voice coming from the other side, answers "Junior ... Is there any news?"

"Yes, Danny. There's some news ... Here's Steve, I'll let him to talk to you ... " Junior gives the phone to Steve, who anxiously takes it and says "Danno ..." The young SEAL smiles and walks to the door to leave the room, to give Steve some privacy.

For a moment, Danny and Steve are silent; a few seconds later, Danny says in a relieved voice "Damn it Steve! This has already become a habit for a long, long time. Do you think you could stop scaring me like that, at least for once? ..." Then, upon hearing his friend's agitated breathing, he lowers the volume and asks, "How are you? How is Catherine?"

"She's not fine Danny ..." Steve pauses to calm his breathing. "They have tortured her ... and she's in a coma. The doctors don't know if she will wake up. But I ... I saw her a while ago and she... she squeezed my hand."

Steve tries to stifle sobs so that Danny can't hear them. "The doctor says it's good news, but I'm scared Danno ... I'm afraid I'm expecting too much and what I saw earlier... I mean, she moving her fingers, it's just been an involuntary movement ..."

Danny rushes to cut the thoughts of his friend "Hey, hey ... Don't think about that. She's going to make it. She'll be fine." Danny curses himself for not being there, in the hospital, with his brother; for not being able to give him a better comfort than a few hollow words spoken 5,000 miles away. "Hey ..." he says in a barely audible voice, "I can go there, if you want. You know, to be with you".

Steve's heart is filled with an intense emotion and great affection for his friend, recalling the many times Danny has been willing to travel the world to help him. "I don't doubt that you would Danno, but it's not necessary. There is nothing else we can do, but wait, and Junior is here. "

"Agree. But if you need me to go, you just have to call me, will you do that? "

"I'll do it. If I need you I'll call you, I promise."

"Okay. How about you? Did those guy mistreat you a lot?" Danny asks. Junior has already told him about Steve's condition, and he knows his friend is going to try to downplay his injuries.

"I won't say I'm fine, because I would win a two-hour sermon, but I'm going to tell you I've been worse before. It's just a fractured bone, some bruises and a brain concussion. You know, another day at the office." Steve takes a breath and asks, "How are everybody over there? What about Roberts? Chin must be happy to has him in custody"

With everything rolling on Steve's mind, Danny doesn't want to talk about the case right now, but he understands that the distraction is good for Steve, so he replies "The NCIS guys had questioned him for a while and he had not said anything. But Chin has been with him for more than two hours. Finally, Roberts broke down, because Chin told him that Adler and Thompson are dead and we have all his teammates from the SAD team. In a few words, he told the guy he is now alone and he is up to his neck in a mountain of problems. It seems this convinced him and has given some information that could lead to the arrest of some more people."

"Junior told me that the SEAL team had retrieved Thompson's phone, did you find something in there?"

"Yes" Danny replies and Steve can identify a hint of joy in his voice "When we were with the Naval Intelligence guys in Pearl, we were identifying some numbers of calls made by Thompson in recent days, and a number stood out among all. Agent Bunty identified him as the phone number of his assistant at Langley. The evidence on the phone confirms that it was she who gave Thompson the information about Catherine's identity and that you are the reinforcement sent by the CIA to support the operation. Your picture, your name and rank appear in the messages they exchanged."

Steve can't avoid a wave of anger, "Damn it!" He exclaims, angrily. "So she is also responsible for the leakage of information that led to the murder of those four agents?"

"Calm down, calm down Superman! Or it will give you a heart attack. Whether or not she is linked to the information that Roberts had, is what Chin wants to find out with the interrogation. For now, we have her for espionage. Agent Bunty took a flight to Langley a couple of hours ago, because he said he wants to see her face when he personally arrest her."

Steve takes a couple of breaths to calm down and says, "Okay. Please keep me informed."

"I'll do it. Hey ... Take care of yourself, can you do that for me? I don't want to hear you've been ignoring the doctor's orders. Catherine needs you to recover and I want you here as soon as possible and in one piece, promise? "

"I promise..." Steve sighs "Thanks Danno. I'll call you soon"

* * *

Langley, Virginia

Sarah is sitting at her desk; her hands are covering her eyes. She has not been able to sleep since two days ago. She has tried, unsuccessfully, to call Jack and has left several messages in his mailbox, but the man doesn't return her calls. Begins to get nervous and can't help thinking something very serious has happened.

At that moment, Agent Bunty arrives at the office. The man seems exhausted by the last days hard work, the black circles around his eyes are enough sign that the last mission is turning out terribly bad for all. Two NCIS agents walk behind him. When Agent Bunty sees her, the expression on his face hardens, but says nothing. He stands at the side of the surprised assistant's desk, while one of the men says, "Sarah Lyndon, you're under arrest for espionage and for transmitting classified information to an enemy of the United States."

Sarah looks dazed at the three men, while one of the agents puts the handcuffs on her wrists and the other tells her rights. Fear grips her throat, as she tries to say something, "But ... I don't understand. What's wrong?"

Bunty looks at her, furious. He comes close to her, until his face is a couple of inches from hers and says, spitting out his anger, "You were passing information about the undercover agents of the Operation _Hephaestus_. Because of you, six agents are dead and Lieutenant Rollins and Commander McGarrett are in the hospital, fighting for their lives ..."

"But Jack told me ..." she tries to explain, but one of the NCIS agents takes her by the elbow saying "Miss Lyndon, you have the right to remain silent, please use it".

* * *

Hong Kong

Doctors Yang and Zhang get into the room. Junior stands up, and Steve straightens up in bed sharply. With the sudden movement, he feels a strong dizziness and closes his eyes. Zhang comes close to the bed and pushes him gently to forces him to lie down. "Take it easy, commander," he says in a soft voice. "As I told you, you need to recover from that brain concussion before doing those movements."

Dr. Yang has sat on the edge of the bed and waits patiently for the dizziness decrease. A few seconds later, Steve opens his eyes and looks at Doctor Yang, almost pleadingly.

"We have the results," Yang says, "The inflammation has decreased a lot and the intracranial tension has almost normalized. Lieutenant Rollins should wake up from one moment to the next, but ... "

Steve can't believe the man doesn't tell him everything at once, and asks, "But? ..."

Zhang takes the floor and says, "We have tried several times for her to repeat the movement she made in her room before, but we have not succeeded. I have the theory that she recognized your voice at that moment, as she struggled to come back from unconsciousness. So we want you to try it again." Zhang doesn't want to be intrusive, but he needs Steve to see the importance of what he is asking for. The doctor continues, "Maybe it's my imagination, but I'm pretty sure that you and Lieutenant Rollins have a relationship, let's say, more _personal_ , and there have already been cases in which patients wake up from a comatose condition, more easily when they have someone they love near."

Twenty minutes later, Steve is sitting in the wheelchair, on the side of the bed where Catherine lies, with her eyes closed. The doctors have removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with the nasal cannula

Steve is talking to her in a very soft voice, murmuring the words a short distance from Catherine's ear. With the fingers of his left hand, he gently caresses her hand, and with his right hand places a rebellious lock of Catherine's hair behind her ear.

Dr. Zhang looks at the gentleness and love in Steve's movements, confirming his suspicions about there is some kind of romantic relationship between them. Silently, he smiles slightly, praying for she will wake up at last.

Steve says, "Cath ... I'm here, next to you, can you squeeze my hand?"

Catherine's fingers move slightly over Steve's hand.

Steve tells her, pleading, "That's it ... Now, Cath, it's time to wake up. Please open your eyes." He can see the movement of Catherine's eyes behind the closed eyelids.

"Please, Cath ... please wake up" Steve repeats, without interrupting his soft caresses on her hand, but Catherine remains with her eyes closed.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to exhaust her, commander," Dr. Yang says, trying to avoid the expression of frustration and impotence that is beginning to form on Steve's face. "She has moved her fingers again, so I have no doubt that she recognizes your voice and is responding. Maybe we should let her rest for some time."

"Can I stay for a while?" Steve asks, looking alternately at both doctors.

"Of course" Yang answers "Talk to her, commander. She listens to you. If there is any change, please press the call button ". Then, the two doctors leave the room.

Steve sighs, softly kissing the hand he is holding, and then looks at Catherine's face. Her expression is peaceful; there are no signs of pain at the corners of the lips or around her eyes. The silence of the room is interrupted only by the rhythmic sound of the respiratory assistance device and the intermittent beep of the heart monitor.

Steve gets up slowly from the wheelchair, standing only on his unharmed foot. Slowly, he leans over her, closes his eyes and kisses her lips gently. Then he puts his forehead to hers, whispering. "Cath ... I'm here. Please come back to me".

Steve stays that way for a few seconds and then sits back carefully in the wheelchair, tilting his head to rest on the mattress. He doesn't know if hours or just only a few minutes have passed, when suddenly, he feels a soft movement and a hand falls delicately on his head, caressing his hair. He quickly looks up, surprised, to find out Catherine has opened her eyes and looks at him, while two tears roll down her cheeks.


	16. Knocking the walls of the feelings down

**AN: I want to thank all the people who have read, reviewed this story. This almost comes to an end, please read and review.**

 **Warning. This chapter contains Brief spoilers for 5x25, 6x03, 7x07 and 8x20. Nothing that shows the plot of these episodes**

* * *

Chapter 16: Knocking the walls of the feelings down

Steve holds Catherine's hand again and start talking to her in a soft voice, while pressing the call button. "Hey! Cath ... How do you feel?"

Catherine looks at him, confused. For a moment, she tries to answer; opens her mouth, but the words refuse to form in her lips, her tong feels numb. Nervous, she tightens her lips and turns her gaze to the other side, so Steve can't see her frustration. The tears fall freely and she doesn't bother to hide them.

"Shhh. Cath!" Steve whispers in her ear, coming close to her again and placing a kiss on her temple and tenderly stroking her hair. "Take it easy, okay?" At that moment, Dr. Yang, enters the room, followed by two nurses.

When Yang sees his patient has opened her eyes, says, "Lieutenant Rollins, welcome back." The doctor goes to the bed and takes Catherine's hand, but she immediately withdraws it with fear poking at her eyes. She squeezes Steve's hand tightly.

The doctor checks her eyes under the light of the flashlight, and begins asking her some questions to check his alertness and level of consciousness. To all the questions Yang is asking her, she answers moving her head.

"Lieutenant, Can you tell me your name and rank?" She tries to move her lips, but no sound comes out of her mouth.

Steve begins to feel the concern trapping his stomach, slowly tilts his head back and breathes deeply. Noticing his anguish, Dr. Yang says, "Commander. I must perform some tests to evaluate the pacient condition. Please, go back to your room and I'll be there with you in a moment. "

One of the nurses approaches and begins to push the wheelchair out of the room. Steve stops at the side of the corridor, waiting to hear the news, once the doctor comes out. He is confused, he doesn't know what is happening with Catherine, but he senses that it can be serious.

Steve can not help but fill his mind with memories of the times he met with Catherine and talked with her over the past few years. Those conversations made him think that there was no possibility of them recovering what they once had.

* * *

 _"So, after the wedding, how long do you plan to stay?"_

 _"I don't know. How long do you want me to stay? "_

* * *

 _"Look, Steve. It's not that I don't love you. I do. But I have to go away for a little bit. "_

 _"How long?"_

 _"The truth is that I don't really know ... This is so hard! ... I need more than a relationship can give me right now "_

 _"Okay. What do you want?"_

 _"To feel needed"_

 _"You are…"_

 _"No, not like that. You see, when your phone rings, someone needs you, Okay? And you can help them. I want to feel that ... "_

 _"So, come back to Five-0"_

 _"No, Steve. Five-0 is you. It always gonna be your thing, okay? I need to build something on my own. "_

 _"So, you'll go back to Afghanistan"_

 _"No, Nepal. That earthquake hit them hard. I'm going to be running helicopters for the Red Cross. getting those supplies for the people who need it the most, it's what I can ... I can make a difference. "_

 _"All right! That is a two-month op at the most "_

 _"It could be more"_

 _"Do you know Catherine? If you want to get out of this thing. Why do not you just look me in the eyes and tell me you want to get out of this thing? "_

 _"If I could be in two places at the same time. I would"_

 _"Yes, but you can't, Catherine, and you're choosing a place where I'm not ... Listen, if you leave today I can't ... I can't wait for you ... not anymore, do you understand?"_

 _"Yeah... Yeah, I understand."_

 _"Okay. I'll drive you to the airport "_

 _"I already called for a ride ... I rather to say goodbye to you, here ... Come here! I'm so sorry. I'll always, always love you!"_

* * *

 _"I wanted to tell you ... I did. You were the last person I ever wanted to lie to, Steve. And then when I found out what you did for me and how... how you came through my cover when has almost blown, I ... You saved my life! "_

 _"You would have done the same for me, Cath ... when did they recruit you?"_

 _"When I was in Afghanistan"_

 _"Right, so last year when you came to Hawaii ..."_

 _"Yes…"_

 _"Okay…"_

* * *

 _"Do me a favor. Tell me something"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Are you happy, doing what you're doing?"_

 _"Yeah, I am"_

 _"All right! Good! That's good!"_

 _"I should go"_

 _"Okay, thanks for coming and get me"_

 _"Well, just because I'm not in your life anymore, doesn't mean I don't still to care about you."_

 _"I know, I know"_

 _"See you around, sailor"_

 _"... I know about it"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know what you were going to do before I left ..."_

 _"Wait a minute, wait... did Lynn?"_

 _"It was an accident, She didn't mean to... I'm sorry ..."_

 _"Just, you know, out of curiosity ... If I had asked you, what would you said?"_

 _"I would have said yes"_

* * *

 _"So, uh...how's it going with, uh... Lynn?"_

 _"It's good"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. Just keeping it casual for now, you know? … What about you? You been seeing anybody?"_

 _"Oh, you mean besides assets and enemy combatants?_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Uh, it's kind of hard to keep a relationship going when you do what I do"._

 _"Yeah, I bet."_

 _"But, um... I am dating a little bit._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's great news!"_

 _"Thanks. Yeah."_

 _"That's good."_

 _"Isn't it great that we can talk to each other about this stuff now?"_

 _"It really is"._

 _" Yeah"_

 _"Look how mature we are right now"._

 _"So mature! Up high! Come on."_

 _"To Maturity."_

 _"To maturity."_

 _"It's not all that surprising, really, if you think about it, because... we were really good friends before we got involved."_

 _"Yeah, we were"_

 _"I mean, sometimes I think it ruined us"._

 _"Well, we probably shouldn't have slept together, but, you know..."_

 _"Oh, God, huge mistake for the friendship."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I mean, not that it wasn't awesome or anything… I'm just saying, probably not the best decision to do for, you know, the friendship..."_

* * *

 _"Can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Now?"_

 _"Yes, now."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Were you really gonna propose, or did you just buy that ring in the event that you decided you were gonna propose?"_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"Just answer the question!"_

 _"Yes, yes, yes. I was gonna propose, Catherine. Yes!_

* * *

 _"With that, I would like to make a toast. To, uh, lost cities and found friends."_

* * *

The memories keep hitting his head mercilessly. He had almost come to the idea that he and Catherine had separate destinies, but in the last few days he allowed himself to hope to get back what they had once. What they felt for each other that night, when they made love, was so real that it's as if time wouldn't have happened and she would never have left. But suddenly, seeing her like that, in that bed, with her eyes swept away in tears, makes him think about that uncertain future that could be ruined if Catherine doesn't recover.

He wants to scream, hit something or someone. Why does fate get this bad with him? Why shows him that they could still be happy and then snatch his hope again?

Takes a breath a couple of times, and make a decision: No matter what happens, it doesn't matter if Catherine recovers completely or not. The only thing that matters is he will be there for her, for as long as fate allows them to be together ...

At that moment, Dr. Yang leaves the room, surprised to see Steve there, in the corridor waiting for him, with his face soaked with tears and asking "What is it, doctor?"

Yang walks a couple of steps, sitting in a chair next to Steve. He remains in silence for a few seconds, then he answers after a long sigh, "We were afraid that there was some kind of neurological damage, as a consequence of the hypoxia that she suffered during the water inhalation and the cardio-respiratory arrest ..."

The doctor pauses for a few seconds and then continues, "As I had said, most of the time it's impossible to assess the amount of neurological damage until the patient awakens from coma ... "

"What's wrong with her, doctor?"

"She can't speak. We did some tests and apparently she understands perfectly when someone talks to him, she can even read, but apparently her brain doesn't know how to form the words ... "

"Will she get over this?"

"I've seen cases like this before, and usually the patient slowly recovers the ability to speak, plus the fact that she can always relearn to do that."

"Is there some kind of therapy, or something like that?"

"Actually yes. But it will take some time. I will recommend some specialists who could help in Hawaii"

"When could I take her home?" Steve's tone of voice is a mixture of sadness and hope.

"We need to make the 48-hour deadline to make sure that she can maintain oxygen levels by herself, if everything goes well, seven to ten days later you can fly home. Also, don't forget that you must also recover from the brain concussion before Dr. Zhang frees you to go home. "

* * *

Exactly six days have passed since Dr. Yang's last report. Catherine has been improving slowly. Her respiratory capacity has increased and she has maintained oxygen levels, so that, after the first 48 hours, the doctors removed the respiratory assistance device.

But she feels frustrated. Steve has been with her every minute of every day, even though Dr. Zhang is concerned about his recovery has been slower than he has expected. But every time he is ordered to go back to his room and take some rest, he refuses sharply.

She remembers very little or maybe nothing of the last hours in the warehouse. Of course, remembers the torture, the agonizing feeling of not being able to breathe, the need to inhale and the cold liquid that freezes her lungs when it gets in. She wakes up frequently, shouting agitated and nervous, to meet the calm and peaceful gaze of Steve, who wipes her face with a fresh towel or holds her hand to comfort her.

He talks to her all the time, trying to cheer her up while telling her about his plans for the future. They're going to arrive home and sit on the beach, as they used to; They're going to eat spicy shrimp at Kamekona truck, or go to have dinner in a nice restaurant. One that has waiters, music and candles. Other times he remembers the past with her, he talks for hours, telling her anecdotes about his time in the Navy.

Most of the time he talks about home ... about Hawaii, he talks about Danny, Grace and Charlie; about Lou and his family, about the new team members ...

She likes the smooth sound of his voice, closes her eyes and lets that sweet voice reassures her. In her mind, the things she wants to say accumulate inexorably. Steve has been so sweet, so gentle, and it's really frustrating not being able to tell him anything. Somehow, he knows when she needs to hear his voice, but also when she needs time to think.

Thinking ... In the long hours she has spent in silence, she has had a lot of time to think about what her life has been since she decided to take this job. She had told Steve that she wanted to feel needed, but the truth is that, despite of the innumerable satisfactions that this work has given to her, nobody has needed her as much as he has. For CIA, she is another dispensable agent. If she wasn't here, someone else would be doing the job.

Tears escape from her eyes when she gets the sad conclusion that the only person who has made her feel special, is the wonderful man who, at this moment, holds her hand in silence. He is the only one who has always made her feel that, no matter what happens between them; regardless of time or distance, he'll always be there for her. And she let him go ...

She curses herself a thousand times for it. For the lost time, time that could have taken advantage in building a life together. Now, she can only wait ... To hope that she can recover completely, to offer him a full life. Because she knows that, if she does not succeed, she couldn't force him to stay.

* * *

Steve is sitting by the bed, holding Catherine's hand while she sleeps. He has stayed that way for the last two weeks. Junior has returned to Hawaii to help with the Five-0 cases. Steve knows that Danny must have had a lot of trouble with two fewer men, so a week ago, Steve told Junior to go home.

The doctor told him that eventually Catherine would speak again, but it would be necessary to be patient, because there was no way of specifying when that would happen. Together, they looked for experts in Hawaii to would take care of the therapy. They've found a Navy doctor, based in Pearl, who specializes in language therapy and PTSD, and Dr. Yang has sent the file with Catherine medical condition information. Finally, this morning he got the release to take Catherine home.

* * *

Danny is waiting under the hot sun rays. He has decided to abandon his usual clothes, and today, he's wearing jeans, polo shirt and sunglasses. Sitting in the trunk of the Camaro, he entertains himself by sending text messages to Grace, who's telling him she's very excited about her classes at Princeton. She has met new friends and is having a really great time. "There's a party tonight, Danno ... It's a fraternity party."

"Be careful with those parties, Monkey and stay away from alcohol ..."

"I'll do it. I miss you Danno... "

A wide smile is drawn on Danny's face. There was a time, not long ago, that his little girl told him she missed him several times a day. Now he's surprised by the novelty ... Damn teen age! Why couldn't her sweet girl remain at the age when he was her hero and the best time of the week was watching Disney movies and eating popcorn, lying on the couch?

At that moment, he looks up. The small plane rolls down the track, shining in the sunlight. Danny puts the phone in his pocket and starts walking towards the hangar. Unable to contain his joy, looks as the small door opens and Steve's tall figure appears, holding Catherine's hand.

Danny watches Steve looking around, searching, until he finds Danny is there, and smiles at him. His friend looks tired, has lost some weight, maybe a few pounds, there are dark circles around his eyes and an orthopedic boot wraps his right foot. Danny looks when Steve surrounds Catherine's waist to help her down the stairs and both begin to walk slowly. Danny approaches the end of the stairs. As soon as their feet touch the hot ground, Danny wraps Catherine in a loving hug. "Welcome Cath ... I'm glad you're home."

Catherine looks at him and her eyes fill with tears. She knows Danny has mixed feelings for her, and some part of him still hates her for leaving Steve behind. She returns the hug, giving some small pats on Danny's back and then moves away, looking into his eyes for a moment, with an expression that, she hopes, can gather everything she's feeling at this time ...

Danny feels that gaze pierces him, and he can't help but feel great sympathy for her. He looks at her and gives her a big smile, then turns his head to look at Steve. The expression on his friend's face says it all. There is weariness and sadness there, but deep down Danny can see the immense joy he feels for coming home.

"Come here ..." he says, while opening his arms. The two friends hug each other for a long time, while Steve breathes heavily and can only say in a broken voice "Danno ..." It's as if in the moment he sees his friend, all the emotions and sensations contained during the last days, finally explode and the man tries hard by keeping them inside.


	17. Everything's gonna be okay

Chapter 17: Everything's gonna be okay

The first days are a damn hell. Steve has worked so hard to make Catherine feel at home. It should not be so hard should it? After all, this had been her home the last two years before leaving Hawaii and taking the job with the CIA, and all her stuff is still there. Steve has taken them out of the depths of the drawers. Her picture frames with all those photos of her parents, one or two showing Catherine and Steve, wearing uniform or swimsuit after a surf afternoon; her perfume and the hair spray; the makeup she forgot; all these things now occupy a predominant place on the dressing table in his room. The clothes that she had left forgotten have joined the ones that came out of her backpack that afternoon, and now are in the drawer that had previously been hers and her usual space in his closet. Steve has tried with all his strength ... She's here, but she's not ... Her body is present, but her mind wanders a thousand miles away.

The most difficult time is at night, when they prepare to sleep. Steve has not wanted to rush things and let her decide what she wants to do. The first night, even, he offered his room and he retired to the room he occupied when he was a child, only to have Catherine appear by the door thirty minutes later, and slip by his side so he could hold her. He understands her need for consolation, for company, because he has been in that situation countless times. He knows that, at critical moments, when nightmares take over the mind and body, the mere presence and the hug are an anchor that keeps her safe, that reminds her that she's no longer in that warehouse and that the bastard who tortured her is rotting in hell.

The therapy has begun a week ago and Catherine goes to the Naval Base at Pearl to meet Lieutenant O'Hara, the therapist, three hours a day, five days a week. Steve has driven her and has gone to pick her up every day, but today, she lets him know she wants to go alone. He nods in silence, understanding that she needs some space, even though he doesn't like it; He takes the keys of the Silverado and places them on the table, next to the coffee cup he served for her.

As he carries his own cup to her lips and drinks a sip of the hot, bitter coffee, watches her going down the stairs, drying her wet hair with a towel, her eyes lost and her face empty of emotion. As soon as her gaze finds him, she tries to draw a smile, but only gets a tired grimace. Sighing, she goes to the table and takes the cup, inhaling the intense coffee aroma, before drinking it. "Cath ..." Steve says.

She looks up, to meet the fire of those penetrating hazel eyes. He waits ... he wants her to open her lips and answer, but that doesn't happen. Trying to avoid disappointment from showing on his face, he places his index finger on her chin to make her lift the face and look at him, then says, "Listen ... I understand that you want to start doing things on your own ... Really I understand, I just want to be sure you're gonna be okay... " She nods in silence and smiles slightly, he continues while places the keys in her hand "Take the truck... If you need anything, send me a text message, okay?"

She nods again and approaches to kiss Steve's lips. At that moment, the door opens and Danny gets into the house, like a whirlwind, showing his usual explosive energy. "I swear, by God, I'm not ready for this! ..." the blond detective says in a loud voice, walking towards the couple who looks at him from the dining room table. Seeing that Steve and Catherine were in the middle of something, he says by way of apology "Oh! I'm sorry! Good morning! " He comes over and gives Catherine a light kiss on the cheek and a couple of slaps on Steve's back.

"Now, what's wrong, Danno?" Steve asks, understanding that maybe Danny wants to give a touch of everydayness to the tense moment.

"It's Grace ... A party last week ... This week another party ... That's not why she went to Princeton!"

"Calm down, Danno! You must trust her a little more. She's a great girl and she won't get in trouble," Steve says, as he walks to the sink and quickly washes the cup. Then, takes a towel and begins to dry his hands saying, "Sometimes I'd like Gracie to enjoy a little more her youth. She's too sensible ... Of course someone has to be the adult in that family, don't you think, Cath?" She smiles and keeps drinking her coffee.

At that moment, Steve's cell phone starts ringing and he answers "McGarrett ..." a couple of seconds later he says, "Okay, we're on our way". He presses the button to end the call and tells Danny, "Hey, we have a case".

Steve takes a couple of steps, approaching Cath to wrap her in a soft hug and whispers in her ear. "Take care, will you?" She gives him another kiss and nods. A moment later, Danny and Steve leave the house and get into the Camaro.

After a couple of minutes in a tense silence, Danny says "Okay. What's going on?"

Steve spits, angry "You mean, besides that Catherine can't say a damn word, she's tense as a guitar string because of that; besides she's sad and distant and cries inconsolably every time he thinks I'm not listening?"

Noticing Danny's unusual silence and his expression of helplessness, he sighs and says "Look man, I'm sorry! okay? None of this is your fault and I know you're trying to help me... to help us ... it's just that I'm a little frustrated here. I want to help her, Danno, but I don't know how, and she blocks me. It's as if she wanted me to leave her alone. "

"Maybe that's what she needs, buddy," Danny answers casually. "Today is the first day you leave her alone, It's gonna be good for her to take some control of her own life, don't you think?"

At that moment, they are arriving at the crime scene. Before turning off the engine, Steve turns his head and stares at Danny, sighing says, "I hope so ... brother." Then, they both get out of the Camaro and walk towards Duke, who is waiting to inform them about the case.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the beginning of the therapy and Catherine has not said a single word. It's true that Steve sees her more relaxed and has discovered that her crying fits are less frequent.

The previous weekend, she was even playing with Charlie in the sand, placing the toy soldiers in the fort that both built. Steve couldn't help but be surprised when he saw Catherine so comfortable, playing with the kid; Even though she didn't say a word, Charlie didn't seem to notice, and made all the noises and sound effects related to the game by himself.

Steve is sitting at his desk with a huge stack of papers in front of him. He takes the folder from above and begins to pass the fingers through it, but soon he raises his head again and stays a few minutes with a lost look.

The team is next to the smart table. Danny and Lou say something about the suspects in the last case, Junior and Tani smile at each other for no apparent reason. Jerry is talking something about the suspects being involved in an alien plot.

Suddenly, Lou looks up in the direction of Steve's office and beckons Danny to look at his friend, whose thoughts must have him trapped somewhere far away.

Understanding the captain's intention, Danny nods and walks to the corner office. He pushes the door and says "Earth to McGarrett! ... Are you there, buddy?"

Steve blinks a couple of times and looks at Danny frowning, "Ehhh?" He asks.

"I asked you if everything is all right" Danny finally gets into the office, closing the door behind him, and takes a seat on one of the chairs facing Steve. "What's happening?"

"It's nothing ..." Steve answers, while his gaze returns to the forgotten folder between his fingers and begins to read it with pretended interest, "I'm just doing the paperwork."

"Steve ... I've known you for eight years and never ... I repeat, you've never done the paperwork of your own will, unless some of us, or the governor, forces you to do so." Danny's smile had begun to sketch, quickly disappears when Steve raises his eyes and Danny can see they are red and that new black circles have appeared around them." What's going on, buddy, is this about Catherine?"

"There's no progress, Danno" Steve finally answers.

"What do you mean there's no progress? Over the weekend she was happy, playing with Charlie; her face looks calmer and she ate better. That's what I call progress. She's definitely better than three weeks ago."

"That happens only sometimes, Dan. Then she retires again ... It's as if she was afraid to move forward and then leaves me out. "

Danny hesitates for a few seconds, before daring to ask, "Steve, I know it can be a very personal question and you probably don't want to answer, but what happens ...? I mean, how is it when you two are alone ... you know?"

"During the first days I thought she wanted to be alone, I even offered to leave her alone in the room, but she doesn't want to be like that. You know, episodes of PTSD diminish when there is someone who keeps you anchored to reality and somehow keeps you away from the nightmares. So most nights, she lies down beside me to hold her until she falls asleep."

"And the other nights?" Danny asks, trying not to force the answer.

"Twice, she tried to start ... something, but after some kisses she got up crying and ran to the beach. I took care of her from the terrace, while she sat there, for hours." Steve sighs. "I don't want to push her, Danny."

"Have you talked to the therapist?" Danny asks, "I'm just saying, maybe he could help you by giving you information about Catherine's progress. Information that she obviously is not giving you." Seeing that Steve hesitates, he continues with his argument "Steve, I know you and I know that the thing that pushes your buttons the most, is not knowing what is happening and not knowing if you can do something about it. I would talk to that therapist. "

Steve smiles slightly and looks at Danny nodding. The other man gets up and asks "What? What's that silly smile?"

"It's just ..." Steve pauses and then continues, "You always know what to say, you always have an answer when I can't find one, don't you?"

Danny smiles and walks to leave the office, while answering with a sarcastic tone, "That's why you love me, babe".

* * *

Steve is sitting in the waiting room of Lieutenant O'Hara's office. As soon as Danny left his office, he picked up the phone and called to request an appointment. Now he is waiting for the therapist. At that moment, the assistant hangs up the phone and says out loud, "Commander McGarrett?", Steve nods and gets up. "Lieutenant O'Hara will see you now."

Steve gets into the office. A young lieutenant, wearing a white coat over his uniform, stands up from the chair and holds out a hand. Steve approaches and shakes it. "Commander ... How can I help you?"

Steve doesn't know how to start, takes a breath and says, "It's about Lieutenant Rollins ..."

"Sorry, commander. I can't share information about the lieutenant with you. You must understand that the progress of patients is due, mainly, to confidentiality. They must have the trust that I respect their privacy." The therapist speaks with an apologetic tone, but makes it clear that he is firm in his decision not to disclose information about his patient.

Steve nods sadly as sits heavily on the chair and says, "I know. I'd never ask for confidential information, it's just that ..." He hesitates for a moment, but then realizes that neither Catherine nor he are part of the active service anymore, so admitting a romantic relationship between them shouldn't be a problem for the Navy. Determined he says, "She and I ... we have something ... We've had something for so long!" Suddenly the realization invades him. At last, he is willing to admit something that has been locked in his heart for more than sixteen years and that, first out of duty and then out of fear, he had not dared to say out loud: "I love her. She's the woman of my life... I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I want to help her overcome this ... but she won't let me ".

The therapist looks at him, sympathetic. "I don't believe betraying Lieutenant Rollins' trust if I tell you that she loves you too... She wants to get over this, but she's scared..."

Steve looks at him, confused. "She's scared ... about me?"

"I don't think so..." the therapist says in a reassuring voice, "I think it's more accurate to say that she's afraid of disappointing you." The lieutenant gets up from his chair and starts pacing the room. "She's desperate to recover, and although I've explained to her that it could take some time, I think she's afraid of you will end up losing patience and abandoning her."

Steve tries to argue, "I'd never do that! I love her…"

"I know... and I can see that, commander. Have you told her what you've told me? "

Steve hesitates for a moment, and the words Danny once told him hit his brain over and over again, "You're an emotional cripple, Steven! You must learn that you're not a robot and allow yourself to have feelings and talk about them with the people you love ..." He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

The lieutenant, seeing the defeated attitude of his visitor says, "Tell her, commander! Do it every day, at every hour. Sometimes, military life absorbs us so much that we believe we must lock all our emotions to the bottom of our hearts and throw away the key. Believe me, you'll feel better when you've told her, and that's likely to help her understand that you won't get away from her, no matter how long her recovery takes. "

Steve nods quietly, but the therapist can notice that his shoulders look less droopy and his movements are more agile. Quickly, Steve gets up from the chair and affectionately shakes the therapist's hand. "Thanks ..." he says simply and leaves the office.

He runs down the corridors of the base towards the parking lot ... He can barely contain his excitement as he thinks, "He's right ... she always waited for me to tell her, and the only time I had the courage to do it, was by phone and she was risking her life on the other side of the world."

In silence, he thinks of the last night they made love, before hell broke loose on her; He shudders to remember that the only thing he said was that he had never felt for anyone what he feels for her ... But he didn't have the courage to say those three simple words. "No more!" He says to himself, as he gets into the Silverado and starts the engine "She deserves to hear it ..."

* * *

After a long time stuck in the afternoon traffic, Steve parks the truck on the driveway to his house. Turns off the engine and takes two deep breaths to calm down. Slowly he gets out of the truck and walks towards the house. Upon entering, he says out loud "Cath? ... "

Climb the steps two at a time, looking for her in the rooms, but she's not there. Goes back downstairs and looks in the kitchen, but then sees the terrace doors open. Walks to the fridge, takes a beer, and drinks the contents in one swallow. Then goes out to the terrace.

She's there, sitting on one of the old wooden chairs, staring at the ocean. He approaches in silence and stops behind her. Bends over and gently kisses her head, while inhaling the scent of her hair. She looks up and looks at him. He walks around the chair and kneels in front of her, taking her hands and kissing them gently. "How are you Cath?" He whispers.

She looks at him, trying to discover what is going through his mind, then she nods and smiles.

"Listen ... I want you to know I'm here. No matter what happens, I'm always here. I figured a long time ago that the only thing I really want is to be with you, no matter what happens. I love you, do you understand? And I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will always love you."

Slowly he approaches and puts a shy kiss on her lips. He feels her body tightens for a moment, but then she gives herself completely to the kiss, slightly parting her lips. With an agile movement, Steve picks her up in his arms, without breaking the kiss. Walks towards the house and slowly goes upstairs. Upon entering the room, he says in a sigh "Nothing's gonna happen to you, nothing that you don't want ... If you want me to stop, just let me know, okay?" Carefully, lowers she slowly until her feet touch the floor.

The room is in darkness, lit only by the faint moon rays that pierce the thin curtains swaying in the wind. Steve and Catherine lie there, embracing and exhausted. She waits for him to regain the rhythm of his breathing, while running her fingers lazily over his abdomen muscles, then she approaches to his ear and whispers "I love you ..."

After hearing those three words, Steve feels that the world opens, convinced for the first time, in a long, long time that everything's gonna be okay.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who read it, and everyone who tagged it or made a comment. You are truly wonderful.**


End file.
